Meeting You
by XxVampireluvaxX
Summary: The upcoming world tournament always brought surprises, whether it be his own betrayal or something more irritating than Tyson. When you were a prisoner at Biovolt, and you usually wouldn't run into someone from your childhood. KaiOc Ch. 1 Rewritten!
1. Forgotten Memories

Meeting You  
Chapter 1: Forgotten Memories

By: Crazyanimeluva

Disclaimer: Since this is rewritten, just wanted to let you know I OWN BEYBLADE! Just kidding this is a disclaimer, if you haven't noticed. Oh fine. I'll do it the boring way. I do not own beyblade or any of its characters.

Claimer: I do own Meeting You, the plot, my brain, Nami, Kenji, and Iris. If I manage to give other characters (whom all will come up later) some scripts about this story and they do get the part, I shall mention their owners!

I just wanted to say, is that I suggest you read this over again (although, you do not have to read it or review), as the story has many new details that are important to the sequel. All new chapters will have the (Edited and Re-written) thing right next to the chapter title so you can know what has been changed and updated. Since the older version was very stupid and moronically disorganized, I was hoping this version will turn out to be more accurate.

Oh and another thing, I don't like Kenny, and I don't like having to write about him. Over all he annoys me. So if Kenny suddenly disappears from the story, you now know why.

* * *

A light bodily thud echoed throughout the alleyway. The force of the wind emitted from a small metallic spinning top caused a teenage girl to be thrown backwards, against her will into a brick wall. White-hot pain erupted throughout her slender structure and the last of her consciousness slowly exited her body through the pain. She let out one last cry, causing her own metallic top to slam into the other one. 

The collide caused a small explosion to occur, sending the owner of the other top to go flying into the street, and the girl to shield her eyes as parts of the dark blue dish was destroyed into fragments. At this point of night, not many people would notice the explosion. The girl against the brick wall caught the top as it flew back into her hand and black night took over her blurry vision.

The other person had been helped up by a group of rough looking people who sneered in the direction of the unconscious amethyst haired girl. The other person turned out to be a weedy looking teenage girl with dark green hair moped up into a messy ponytail with a bandana.

"Weakling." A dark haired boy said, cruel humor in his voice. He had a greenish tinge to his red streaked black hair, and cold gray eyes filled with malice and though he was much more of a sight to look at comparing to the green haired girl, he was related to her.

"Kenji, try and get her blade." The green haired girl said.

"Don't order me around." The boy now known as Kenji, crossed his arms, looking uninterested at the sight of the unconscious girl.

The green haired girl muttered some foul words in his direction before limping towards the girl. As the girl reached downwards to try and remove the top from the girl's hand, she let out a shriek of pain and pulled her hand away.

"Dammit! What the-? Don't you give a care about your sister!" The green haired girl hissed, her hand clasped tightly over her other burned one.

"Hmm, must have some sort of protection. I also don't give a hell about you, Iris. No one would." Kenji said, calmly, untouched by his sister's fresh words.

"Let's get out of here. It's no use." Iris said, glaring at her sibling.

* * *

"Hilary, I don't think-" A short boy with glasses and brown locks covering his eyes said to another brunette who was busy trying to wake up a teenage boy who happened to be disturbing other passengers on the aircraft they were currently on, obviously deeply asleep. 

"Kenny, he's starting to annoy other people, so it might be a good idea." A blond headed boy next to the bespectacled boy said. The blond was dressed in such a manner with bright orange and green that he might've been called a kid, but inside he was quite sharp minded.

"But Max-" Kenny started to reply to the blond.

Apparently the girl named Hilary had poked, pinched, and slapped the nearly dead navy-haired boy with a baseball hat placed backwards on his rather large head. Hilary then buzzed for an airhostess and asked her for water with ice.

"I hope you don't plan on dumping that on his head." Another teenager sitting across from Hilary said, amusement on his face. The boy had jet-black hair, golden cat like eyes, and Chinese features reflecting from his face and clothes.

"Of course not Ray. I would NEVER do that, but I will-" Hilary said, carefully tipping the glass slowly over the snoring boy next to her, "-dump it into the back of his disgusting shirt so that each and every ice cube hits the spot."

As soon as the boy fell out of his seat (he had carelessly neglected his seat belt), and wriggled his body trying to rid his shirt of the freezing water and ice, Hilary broke out into a fit of laughter, Kenny smiled, Max grinned, and Ray chuckled. There happened to be only one member of this group that did not laugh, he didn't even smile the only trace of a mouth formation was a straight line.

His arms were crossed across his chest, lazy slate-blue tresses of hair lingered over his closed eyelids, and his posture was straight and lacked idleness. The aura he brought was quiet, calm, and serious. Anyone could tell that he preferred to be alone.

"Come on Kai, I know you would kill to do something like this to Tyson." Ray said, smiling, indicating the navy-haired boy and his rude awakening.

"I would, but I don't appreciate this stupidity anymore than I appreciate Tyson, and unless I don't remember correctly, it would be very less." The last member said looking quite annoyed. He opened his auburn colored eyes to look at Tyson distastefully.

"WHAT THE HECK HILARY?!!" Tyson shivered, trying to remove the last ice cube from his shirt.

"You should be named the Snore Reject." Hilary snapped, "You could've slept through an F5 hurricane, either that or your snore could be a siren for a natural disaster."

"Har har Hilary, har har. As if you don't do something weird in your sleep." Tyson retorted lamely.

"I don't." Hilary smirked.

"Why don't you two ever quit bickering?" Ray asked, sighing deeply.

"Never!" they responded before going back to snap at each other.

"Who died and made you queen?" Tyson asked.

"Did a monkey come up with that one for you?" Hilary asked.

"You shut up." Tyson growled.

"You two are causing a scene. Sit down." Kai commanded.

"Aww, gee Mr. Sourpuss comes in to ruin the day." Tyson sneered.

"Would you like me to hurt you?" Kai said darkly causing Tyson to sit down looking grumpy.

"Next time, Hilary, I'd advise you to remember that this moron is louder when he's awake." Kai muttered.

"Yeah, I kind of figured that." Hilary said looking annoyed.

* * *

"Come on people, we won't even make it to the hotel before tomorrow at this rate." Kenny sighed. Ray and Max shook their heads at the only two people bickering loud enough to call a crowd. Hilary and Tyson were at it again. 

"You're always hungry! You wouldn't even care if someone died while you were eating and you would KEEP eating if someone did die!" Hilary said loudly.

"Ha! That's how much you know! A growing boy has a growing appetite." Tyson yelled.

"You outgrew the appetite years ago." This caused Ray and Max to snicker.

"You are such a-" Tyson started.

"Freak show." Kai muttered before turning around and walking off without the rest of the group.

"Who are you calling a freak?!" Tyson shouted, "Don't you leave without us! Acting all superior. Kisama!"

Kai was already too far ahead to hear what the boy was shouting about. Insults simply bounced off invisible walls and hit Tyson back in the face, smoldering his ego. Tyson though, was not one willing to give up. He had enough bones to pick with Hilary and this guy had to go and make it worse.

"Let it go, Tyson." Max said, shaking his head.

* * *

"What do you mean you didn't get it?!" 

"What the hell! It burnt my hand! Would you try to pick up something after it scorched your flesh?!" Iris hissed.

"That is no way to speak to your father." A man said darkly.

"Father, I do apologize on my behalf. How should I say this nicely for Iris?" Kenji asked thoughtfully.

"Go ahead." The man snorted, his patience on the line.

"She's too stupid to comprehend the mission. The ungrateful brat needs more training don't you think?" Kenji asked innocently, his malicious eyes glittering.

"You-" Iris started angrily, hands curling into fists.

"Yes, I do believe she needs training. Kenji, I shall hope that this girl is worth the effort you may go. As for you, Iris, I suggest you get started." The man said smoothly.

"Yes sir." They both said simultaneously, although, the girl's tone was obviously filled with venomous hatred.

* * *

"Tyson, slow down, you'll choke!" Kenny exclaimed. 

"Nah! My mouth is built for all this at once." Tyson said through a mouthful of noodles.

"I hope your stomach is prepared too." Hilary commented.

The group had stopped at a restaurant soon after they had left the airport. Tyson was busy stuffing his face, already through his 3rd plate, acting as if he hadn't eaten in weeks.

"I'm just going along with all this." Max said, raising his hands in defense as Hilary glared at them for allowing him more. Her irritation gathered up at the root and slowly began to boil. Slowly, she convinced herself that killing Tyson wasn't going to solve her problems┘well maybe it would, but she would have to restrain till after the tournament.

"I'm going for a walk." Kai said, monotonous as always, eyeing Tyson with a look of disgust.

"Some people just don't have the patience to watch me eat." Tyson said.

"Some people are just disgusted by your lack of manners." Hilary said.

* * *

Kai, utterly stained with boredom, pocketed his hands and began on his way to a place he did not know of until he got there. He randomly began measuring the streets deciding approximately how much peace time he would have before they came looking for him. A sigh escaped his lips as he walked before he put himself on autopilot, now immersing himself deeply into his thoughts, ignoring gawkers that recognized him, and disappeared into his dark world. 

As he paused at a stoplight, he wondered when something abnormal would strike them again, not that he usually appreciated it, yet he still remained hesitantly curious. It would be soon though, seeing as how the upcoming world tournament always brought surprises, whether it be his own betrayal or something more irritating than Tyson.

The August afternoon sunlight lit up his pale skin, lightening his mood a notch, enjoying the warmth while it lasted. Unknown to the world around him, he despised rain and gray thunderclouds just like everyone else. It not only resulted from his past in Russia, the place he probably would hate more than hell itself, but he seemed to be the only one who believed himself always to be caught up in his own history. As dreary as it may be, the cloudy weather that did not appear that day reflected his own misunderstood personality, also something he hated because he trusted himself with the thought that it was too late to change. Perhaps a mild form of autophobia.

Kai lifted his head, bangs uncovering his eyes so he was free to look around. Something at the end of an alleyway caught his eye. It was glimmering, unusual for a place so dark, and with strict caution, he entered.

There were fragments of blue scattered in all directions once he reached near the end. Looking closely at a piece, he recognized it as a beydish, a number of possibilities lining up in his mind, but what he met at the end quickly diminished them. -

"Shouldn't Kai've been back by now?" Tyson asked lazily, leaning his head back against his crossed arms, satisfaction easily the best word to describe how he felt. His stomach was full, almost immediately numbing all the gaining anxiety at the upcoming tournament, and all he seemed to care about right now was a nice place to rest and relax all he needed for the next day.

"Yeah. I'm actually surprised he hasn't...wait, Kai's never on time, is he?" Ray muttered, quickly correcting his mistake and smiling to himself.

"Very true." Max said, grinning.

"Maybe he ran into trouble or something." Hilary suggested.

"Ahaha! Kai in trouble? The only trouble he's going to be getting is fangirls!" Tyson said, laughing loudly like he normally did, immediately reassuring everyone who was concerned.

"Still...it's already been 20 minutes. Should we go ahead and look for him?" Kenny suggested.

"Sure."

"Yeah."

"Now?! Why? It's always nice without the killjoy around." Everyone turned to give Tyson a look that seemed to say, "You know he'd be the one with an immediate victory tomorrow."

"Fine." Tyson's good mood was quickly extinguished as they headed down the street.

* * *

The expression Kai held now was shock. He stared at what had been left behind to die against the old brick wall. Trying to calculate all the details of what he would find himself facing, he found the very limp form of a young woman about a year younger than himself. Wondering what exactly had happened to the girl, he bent down to examine her, his mouth returning to a grim line. 

Her amethyst hair was falling out of her ponytail, bangs carefully shielding her closed eyes, blood on the corner of her mouth, and a number of other scars apparent on her face, neck, arms, and most likely everywhere else her skin was exposed. He observed her face with detail, and for some reason she seemed familiar. He quickly shook his head of any hopes of trying to recognize her. He had learnt a long time ago that trying to piece together his past would only put him in an endless circle in which he would forever get lost in without any hopes of getting out.

He automatically deducted that she had won the battle from the beyblade still clutched in her hand tightly, and believed someone had tried to take it from her. He also noticed that she was very thin and it was obvious she hadn't eaten in days. With a slight frown he stood and wondered exactly what he would do. He wasn't completely a block of ice, but he didn't want anything to do with her. As it was, he had already come across a mess in his memories. He protested any attempts to find where he had seen her, because as it was, he had no recollection of what his past was like before he was under his grandfather's control except a few scraps he could barely even recognize.

Luckily for Kai, the group had located him, and everyone began to stare at the unconscious girl, mouths open.

"Kai?" Ray questioned, seriously.

"I found her here. She needs medical attention." He said calmly, "Kenny, you might want to check on her before we make anymore decisions. There's a fact that some of us may not want to get themselves involved in another person's business."

With that he turned and walked out to visible streets where sunlight was fading into cooling dusk.

"Jerk." He heard Hilary mutter under her breath as she carefully lifted the unconscious girl's head into her lap.

In the background he could hear his teammates discussing in hushed voices about what exactly they were going to do with the girl.

"Kai's right. She looks like she's been out for a few days and she's really cold and pale. We need to get her to a hospital." Kenny muttered.

"She's pretty though..." Hilary said quietly.

"What the heck is Kai's problem?" Tyson asked furiously.

Kai leaned against the building facing the street across; his bangs covered his eyes, hiding any trace of emotion that was left behind on his features. Now, no one could tell how confused he was. This girl...he had seen her before, but where? He wasn't sure exactly why his mind kept drifting back to her, but the more he resisted searching for her in his memories, the more he wanted to.

"Who is she?"

* * *

Anyway, I hope you liked the edited version of ch.1 (which by the way was approximately 8 pages long. I completely redid everything so that it had a little more background. 

Oh by the way, I'm getting some help with Japanese from my friend. So you'll be hearing all sorts of words and such...some you may not want to say in public.

Word of the Day:

Kisama- You bastard!


	2. Showdown in LA

Meeting You

Chapter 2: Showdown in L.A.

By: yours truly, Nami Kahaku

Disclaimer: Look at Chapter 1! I DON'T OWN IT!

Hello peoples! Okay only a few peoples... (eyes narrow) Oh well maybe this chapter might hit a few more readers. Sorry if this took awhile, this chappie is pretty long. I'm sorry if this girl is a big-shot or something she's supposed to be cool, calm, and strong.

Okay enough of the chit chat let's get on with it!

Chapter 2-

"So Nami," said Hilary, "Kick Tyson's butt for me okay? It would be so awesome to see Tyson beat by a girl!" "Whatever," Nami said crossing her arms. Kai shot a glance at her. "What do you want?" Nami asked giving him a look. "Is she psychic or something?" Hilary thought, "She wasn't even looking at him!" "Rude much?" Hilary said.

Nami gave her a look. "You could be nicer you know." Hilary said quietly. "If you two have finished your tea party you'll notice we're here." Ray said obviously annoyed. "And you are?" Nami said. "I'm gonna be the one to bring you down." Ray said. "We will see now won't we?" Nami said.

"Do you even have a team?" Ray asked. "Used to..." Nami said looking away. "What happened did they ditch you?" Ray asked. That hit the spot. Nami's eyes filled with an emotion and quickly drained before replaced with a look of pure anger. "It's none of your business what happened to my team!" she snarled. "Cool it! I didn't say it was!" Ray said.

Nami pushed passed him and went to sign in. "Such a nice, sweet tempered girl." Kai said sarcastically. "I'll show you sweet tempered." Nami muttered. "Sure you will." Ray said. "Ah shut up! After all that practicing..." Tyson said. "Well if you really considered what you did practicing then let's go in!" Hilary said.

-

"Oh no...why do I have to go against her first?" Tyson whined. "Well actually you're pretty lucky she just got back from the hospital so she might not be strong enough." Kenny said. "It's not that... I don't want to face a self obsessed brat." Tyson said. "She is a good back talker... I wouldn't be surprised if she becomes a lawyer or if she's got in a lot of trouble in school." Kai said while smirking.

Hilary couldn't help thinking to herself that Kai should hold a mirror up to his face and say that he was a jerk himself. "Let's not under estimate her guys." Max said. "How hard can it be to defeat a girl?" Tyson said walking up to the dish. Nami ignored the comments she heard they weren't the first.

(a/n: What is the guys name who does the commentary? I forgot I'll just use A.J. for the time being unless that is the person's name.)

"Okay people... (blah blah blah) we're ready to start our first match of the tournament! Ready 3-2-1 Let it rip!" A.J. said. Nami and Tyson's Beyblades gave each other a good smack and started grinding each other.

"What is she doing?" Tyson thought as Nami closed her eyes. Suddenly Nami's Beyblade hit Tyson's and Dragoon went flying into the air and landed on the corner of the dish. "Oh rats!" Tyson hissed in surprise. Then Dragoon went zooming in and gave Nami's Blade a good smack. "Go Dragoon!" Tyson yelled.

"Neptune..." Nami said quietly. Then both blades crashed and started back rotating around and around the dish. "That's enough horse play... Dragoon Victory Tornado Attack!" Tyson yelled. "Neptune Galaxy Tsunami!" Nami said.

Then the wind blew circles around the blades. Nami's Beyblade started glowing and then there was a blinding flash. The next thing you know a pearly white Beyblade is tossed out of the dish bouncing once and landing at Tyson's feet. An Indigo and silver blade was spinning in the center. Nami caught her beyblade and walked back to the bench.

Everyone was completely stunned. Tyson looked horrified. He slumped back to his seat. Hilary looked surprised. "Tyson..." she said quietly. "I can't believe I lost..." he said. "She was concentrating, Tyson. All you were thinking was about beating her you are always over confident." Kai said the cold mask quickly replaced the slightly surprised look.

The crowd resumed cheering. "Well that was an unexpected effect," A.J. said still stunned. "Now A.J. our next opponent is ready she won't get away with this that easy now that the Bladebreakers know what they are up against." said Brad. "You're absolutely right Brad next up is Ray from the Bladebreakers his Beyblade Driger Fang should be enough of the competition. His attack Tiger Claw should come in handy." A.J. stated.

"It's not all that easy Nami's Neptune can hit the spot with that high attack level." Brad said. "Okay bladers up to the dish." said A.J. "Don't tell me she has enough energy to go twice!" Max said. "Seems like it," Kenny said typing away on Dizzi. "Well a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do." Dizzi said, "You have to admit she's got spunk."

"You can say that again." Max said. "A girl..." started Dizzi. "We get it Dizzi." Tyson said annoyed.

(a/n: too lazy to type up battle so I'll just end it)

The gray Beyblade bounced out. "Well I think we know the answer to the fact about you

bringing me down." Nami said quietly. Ray was also stunned. "So what are we going to

do?" Kenny asked. "Nothing," Kai said, "I'll face her off next." Everyone looked at him. Kai ignored their stares and walked up to the dish. "Well now, Brad looks like Nami's in trouble now especially now that Kai is up to the dish you can tell by the number of screaming fans."

Nami rolled her eyes as someone screamed at how cute he was. "Someone gets a lot of attention around here." Nami said while smirking. "Tell that to yourself," Kai said. "Why should I don't have any fans." Nami stated. "Take a look at the guys around you." Kai said annoyed. "Don't know them and don't care about them." Nami said getting ready to launch.

"3-2-1 Let it Rip!" A.J. said.

Both Kai and Nami launched and it only took a second before the blades smacked each other and started giving each other a good grinding. "Dranzer!" Kai said. Kai's beyblade started pushing Nami's away. Nami took a step back and groaned. "What's happening? Why can't I move? It was just a simple push but I can feel all the force. Why? This never happened before." Nami started thinking a bit of panic lit her mind.

Kai looked at her eyes. They were filled with a sudden look of pain but Nami shrugged it off. "Neptune!" Nami managed to get out as she struggled as some type of pressure were eating at her lungs. Kai looked concerned for a minute but when Nami's blade hit his the expression vanished. Suddenly before they knew it they had called out their bit beasts.

"NEPTUNE!" Nami yelled. The beyblade lit with an eerie blue light and a figure rose out of it no one could tell what it was but then they heard a rustle of wings and the light surrounding it was pushed back. A beautiful blue hawk had emerged. "DRANZER!" Kai commanded.

Both the birds flew at each other and started in a vicious battle. The beyblades kept grinding and smashing and both knocking the other away. Now Nami felt more pain then before it was strange. Then she decided enough was enough. "NEPTUNE TRIDENT ILLUSION!" she yelled. "DRANZER FLAME SABER!" Kai yelled.

Both beyblades collided and fire and waves crashed at each other leaving a mist where everyone couldn't see the out come. The beyblades landed at the feet of their masters. A tie. Nami put a hand on her head a dizzy feeling had come to her she sat down and picked up her beyblade.

"Looks like we have a tie!" A.J. said. "But it seems we cannot afford another battle. So it will remain a tie." (a/n: Weird but just stick to it no more battles Nami is too tired)

-

"Wow!" said Max as they left. "You were good." Kenny stated. "I can't believe I lost and to a girl!" Tyson stated still in complete shock. "Tyson, give it a rest!" said Hilary, "Can't you see she's tired?"

Nami said nothing and walked slowly with her head low the pain still etched to her face. "So that doesn't mean I can't..." started Tyson. "Will you just shut up?" Kai asked still in a bad mood that he hadn't won. "Why don't you?" Nami hissed. "Will you leave him alone?" Tyson asked. "I think he is a big boy he can stand up for himself." Nami said.

Kai gave her a disgusted look. Nami ignored him and started walking away from them to find someplace where she could finally be alone again. "Hey why don't you come with us and grab a bite to eat. I think that should cheer Tyson up." Max said. "No thanks." Nami said. "Oh come on!" said Hilary grabbing her by the arm and pulling her to the group.

"We insist." Max said. "I think I've caused enough trouble." Nami stated, "I want to be alone." "Please! I have tons to ask you." said Max. "Yes." said Kenny, "I wondered a few things and I think Dizzi might know what happened. "Even I have to admit for a girl you are pretty good." Ray said quietly.

Nami gave a weak smile. "Fine." She said.

"So where are you going next?" Max asked. Nami shrugged. "Where the next tournament is." Nami said. "What next tournament?" Tyson asked a mouth full of noodles. "You didn't hear? The one in Salt Lake. We all made it." Nami said. "Cool." said Ray. "I'm done." Nami said as she threw away her trash and walked outside. "Hey guys. I've been thinking maybe she would make a good addition to the team." Kenny said, "What do you think?"

"Yeah she's good." Max said. "Sure whatever," Tyson said stuffing more noodles into his mouth. "Sure." said Ray. Kai scowled. "She may be able to control a beyblade but she has a hard time controlling her mouth." Kai said crossing his arms. "Aww come on Kai! It will be good to know a girl is around." Hilary said.

Kai scowl deepened. "I need to see what else she can do and if she can manage some more respect." Kai said standing up. They all started to leave. Tyson whined that he didn't finish his 5th plate. They looked for Nami. No where in sight. Then they heard a yell. "Neptune! Get him finish him off now!"

They saw two beyblades crashing into each other at the front of the alley. They recognized one that wasn't Nami's. "Ozuma." flashed in everyone's mind. They ran down to the alley. "Nami you don't know what this guy can..." started Tyson. Nami hissed at him to be quiet.

"Ozuma! Tell her! Tell her to meet me in the park at 7 and she better not be late!" Nami said. Ozuma's beyblade fell at the end of Nami's sentence. "This isn't over." Ozuma said menacingly. "I'm so scared," Nami said sarcastically, "Tell her to be there!" Ozuma left. "Nami what just happened?" Max asked. "Remember I told you about the girl who beat me up? I have to teach her a lesson." Nami growled.

"We have to tell you something." Kai said quietly. Everyone looked at him. "What is it? I have to go its 6:45 already." Nami said. "Did you just beat Ozuma?" Tyson asked. "Yeah and if that's it I really have to go." Nami said. "We want you on the team." Kai said crossing his arms and looked like he was going to regret the idea. (a/n: boy Kai are you wrong. giggle)

Everyone looked at Kai once more. Kai simply ignored them. "So do you want in?" asked Ray. Nami thought for a minute. "Fine." she said. Everyone except Kai cheered. "You can come if you like." Nami said. "To what?" Tyson asked. "My match with the idiot." Nami said before running off.

All the guys except Kai gave a quick cry of "Hey!" and started after her.

To be continued...

Hey guys what did ya think? Good enough? Okay push the little blue button with 'Go' written on it! It loves you so...Push it!

Thanks

Diamond Core- Thanks for the review! Nami is tough and she'll prove it!

O.o-GoDsMaCk-o.O- Thanks for the review!

Tosses red roses your way.

Okay see you next time! Bye!


	3. My Past

Meeting You

Chapter 3: My Past

By: Me

Disclaimer: Look at ch.1 the only things I own are the script and Nami and my characters I shall be mentioning.

I was hoping Ch.2 would attract a crowd. I am hoping for more readers. Heard of recommending? Please do I will not do Ch.4 until receive 5 more reviews. Okay Chapter 3 up! Just so you know this is set after G revolution.

Ch.3-

"What took you so long?" Nami asked while smirking. "Slowdown next time will you?!" Tyson said gasping for air. "She's late!" Nami said angrily ad her hands curled into fists.

"Calm down." Kai said. "Tell that to yourself when you're angry-"started Hilary. "Aww whittle Nami's come to play." a girl said as she came out from behind a bush.

"Shut up your 15 minutes late! Now get out your Beyblade and fight!" Nami said. "Will you ever choose a fist once in a while? Or too chicken?" The teen teased. "If I do aren't you scared that I'll kick your butt like your dear whittle brother?" Nami asked. "Whoa who's she?" Tyson asked. "She is Iris the wench of the century." Nami said with a smirk.

"You won't be saying that after what I do to you." Iris said, "Oh is this your new team? Peculiar what happened to your old one. They got in to that car and..." "Shut up!" Nami said. "What you haven't told them yet?" Iris asked sweetly. "Shut up!" Nami yelled as she ran and practically attacked Iris she kicked and hit what ever she could manage.

Kai, Tyson, and Ray pulled Nami off and held her securely by the arms. "Let go of me!!! It's her fault! She did it let go off me she needs to be taught a lesson." Nami screamed as she struggled to get free. "Fighting isn't going to solve anything!" Ray said as he held on as tight as he could. "You would do the same thing if you knew what she did!" Nami hissed.

"We will let go as soon as you chill!" Tyson said. Nami stopped struggling and they let go. Iris smirked. "Too bad you can't control that temper of yours." she said while looking at her nails, "I have to go seems I have better things to do. With that Iris ran off.

"Come on let's go back to the hotel." Kenny said. "Whatever..." Nami muttered and stormed off. Kai said nothing and turned on his heel to what looked like another direction but he was following Nami. Everyone shrugged. "Seems Kai has better things to do as well." said Hilary rather timidly from the fighting. (A/n: I seriously need to cut the rhyming.)

-

Nami stared out at the water splashing up against the rocks her eyes devoid of all emotion the sun was setting and the bright colors seem to wash over her. She heard footsteps behind her. "What do you want? I came here to be alone." she said. Kai was taken aback usually he could manage to creep up on people and scare the hell out of them.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "Noth-"Nami started trying to block him out. "It doesn't seem like nothing." he said cutting her off. "Why do you care anyway? It seems you don't like me as it is." Nami said. "I don't like anyone. You're just part of the team and we can't have you moping around." Kai said.

"Right..." Nami said snickering. "It isn't funny." Kai said extremely irritated. "Nothing is funny got it. I really need to get a notepad write everything down what it takes to be part of the world famous Bladebreakers and their grouchy captain." Nami stated a note of the recent snicker in her tone. Kai gave a soft growl.

"I am extremely frightened." Nami said sarcastically, "Now if you don't mind I would like to be alone." "Fine," Kai said, "We'll find out anyway." "So?" Nami scoffed, "Not like it matters to you anyway." "If you are planning to tell me than do so I am not willing to waste my time." Kai said crossing his arms. "What are you Sherlock Holmes?" Nami asked while walking away.

Kai caught her wrist and spun her around. "Please let go of me I'd rather not have any physical contact with anyone right now." Nami said. "This conversation is not over." he said but then he looked into the empty silver eyes something in them looked familiar except they were devoid of a certain light.

Nami looked at his crimson eyes he looked demanding. She tried once more to pull her wrist away. "Boys." she thought annoyed. "You really do put pressure on a girl." Name said, "Fine last chance do you really want to know think and answer like a civilized person."

"If you don't think I'm civilized then Tyson must be a zombie from the underworld." Kai scoffed. "I'll take that as a yes." Nami said. "Pft whatever." Kai said.

"Fine. We'll have it your way. My mom had taken me with my team to the park since I had a match. Then that stupid wench went and messed with the car and my mom and my team went to the BBA building the car went haywire and fell off into the water and they drowned. Okay? Happy?" Nami said before pulling her hand away and running off.

"I'll take that wench meant Iris." Kai said.

-

Nami walked down to the beach and sat down in the warm sand even if the sun was gone it was warm. It was peaceful and quiet or so she thought. There were a rustling of bushes. "Will you quit pushing?!" Ray hissed. "I can't help it Tyson's fat butt is in the way!" Hilary said. "I do not have a fat butt!" Tyson said loudly. "Will you be quiet she'll hear us." Max hissed. Too late Tyson was pushed roughly by Hilary and he fell through the bushes.

"Spying on me?" Nami said without turning around still looking out at the endless ocean. Everyone but Kai who was standing like a 'civilized citizen' by a tree had nearly jumped out of their skin. "Now you did it!" Hilary said angrily. "It was your fault Hilary! If you hadn't pushed me..." Tyson started angrily.

Ray told them to shut up. "We're sorry." Ray said. "Pft." Nami scoffed, "Not your fault I can't help it if they went and drowned I just want to get Iris back." Everyone looked at her in surprise. She looked irritated. "Why don't we get some rest?" Kenny said.

"We need it." Max agreed. "First thing tomorrow...training." Kai said as he walked off. Tyson made a face behind his back. Nami snickered.

It now began...

to be continued...

How was it?!

Review thank yous-

Clarisse- Sorry it was short! Will right more I have it all written in my notebook the problem is I have to change some part since it can't happen. MEEP! Kai doesn't like Nami...yet! Thanks for the review. See ya!

Whateva- Hey thanks for the review!

O.o-GoDsMaCk-o.O- Thanks! You'll see about what's gonna happen! Sorry it was short!

Okay people keep reviewing and recommending like I said need 5 more reviews for ch.4! The blue button with 'Go' loves you...so push it!

Later peeps- Nami


	4. Irritations and Practicing

Meeting You

Ch.4- Irritations and Practicing

By: Me

Disclaimer: go look at chapter 1 I'm not wasting my time the only thing I own are Nami, Iris, Neptune, and the plot! Plus I don't own 'Welcome to My Life' by Simple Plan

Okay- If any of you have questions you know how to reach me! Okay just so you know they are already back at Tyson's dojo! I'm being nice don't need 10 reviews...now.

- Chapter4

Nami groaned as she got up. Hilary was screaming at her to wake up. "Shut up will you? I heard already!" Nami yelled. "Okay but hurry up Kai's not gonna like you sleeping in! Even Tyson is awake." Hilary said.

"Yeah well bite me!" Nami hollered, "Who cares what Kai thinks anyway!?" Kai gave a firm "Ahem" tapping his foot outside her door with his arms crossed. "If you don't mind getting out so I can change unless that is against the law?!" Nami said pushing him out, "Geez don't you guys give us any privacy?! Kai gave a soft growl shaking his head annoyed.

Kai went to his room to collect Dranzer and his launcher by the time he was out Nami was already launching Neptune and she had placed soda cans in a weird pattern and was already half way through. She looked up at Kai in amusement. "You. Are. Late." she said in pieces with a smile.

Kai tried not to let his temper get the best of him. He ignored her smile but then looked back at her. "She seemed...so familiar that smile..." Kai thought struggling to remember who she reminded him of. "Hello? Mr. Follow my rules and only my rules! You in there?" Nami said waving a hand in front of his face.

Kai caught her wrist. "Don't taunt me." he said through clenched teeth. "Yes sir!" Nami said saluting. Kai pushed her. Nami's hair immediately covered her eyes and hid her face from view. "You'll pay for that." she said in a low voice. Neptune had been going in circles around one last can then Nami forced it to hit the can.

The next thing you know...Kai is soaking wet in orange cola. "Why you...!" he roared. Nami was holding her sides laughing but she had the sense to get up and run. Kai ran after her in fury. Nami suddenly disappeared from view. Kai looked around she was no where in sight. "Tyson!" he yelled. "What cha' need buddy?!" Tyson asked before laughing at how wet Kai was his hair was drooping.

"Stop laughing Tyson! Where is that creep!?" Kai yelled. Tyson couldn't quit laughing as he fell on the ground. Nami was watching with pure amusement from the roof. Now people might think how did she get there so fast. Just go with it. "Hey Kai can't even manage to catch a girl? Or what am I too smart for you the great and almighty Kai?" Nami asked daring.

Kai looked up. Nami was looking down at him with a huge smirk her legs were hanging off the roof and her hands were in a sort of leaned back position all the weight on them. Kai growled softly. "Hey ya'll how did that dudette get up there now K man?" Tyson's grandpa asked looking up at Nami referring to Kai in his usual slang talk.

Nami's smirk grew. Kai's anger was boiling now. "Nami! Get down from there and face me like a man! Or a...girl or WHATEVER!!!!!!" Kai yelled he got so mad at his stupidity he kicked the ground. "Hey Gramps! Look at Kai." Tyson said through his annoying laughter. Tyson's Grandpa looked at Kai who was still soaking wet.

"That girl sure got ya' good my man!" he said while laughing. Kai looked at Tyson's grandpa in pure annoyance. Then he looked to face Nami but she had disappeared once again. Then he saw something standing right in front of him. "So whatcha' gonna do? I dare you." Nami said poking him in the chest.

"Hey guys what's going on?" Max asked followed by Ray and Kenny. "Nami sprayed Kai with a soda can and now he's all mad at her." Tyson said trying to conceal his laughter. "Tyson!" Kai growled. "So what were you saying about facing you like a man? What were you trained in the army or something?" Nami asked.

Kai's mouth snapped shut. "Sort of." he muttered before walking off. "What was it something I said?" Nami asked. "Kai really doesn't like talking about his past." Ray said. "Oh." Nami said plainly. Suddenly they heard something spinning like a Beyblade and cutting through things. Nami walked around the dojo to find Kai sitting under the tree Dranzer was zipping through slabs of wood as it they were toothpicks.

"What does she know? Stupid brat is all like the others just doesn't give the hell for anything serious. I hate her! It was my mistake to even allow her to join the team." Kai thought with a frown. Suddenly Kai heard a cry of Let it Rip and he heard Dranzer being grinded into. His crimson eyes shot open and the first thing he saw was Neptune smashing into Dranzer.

Kai said nothing and Dranzer immediately flew to his palm and he started walking away. "Sourpuss." Nami muttered. "Say that again!" Kai growled turning around. "Sourpuss!" Nami said louder. "That's it! Let It Rip!" Kai yelled launching Dranzer. Nami's eyes glinted with amusement that had gotten him to crack.

-

It had been hours since their battle and it had ended in a draw once again leaving Kai and Nami angry at the outcome. You would now find everyone doing something or the other. Like Ray who was battling Max and Tyson in a 3 way duel. Kenny was as usual straining his eyes on his computer. (A/n: does he even have eyes?! -.-)

Hilary had come over cheering them on. Kai was as usual in his normal posture leaning on the tree leg up, arms crossed, and eyes closed. Nami was sitting near the pond facing the water with her eyes closed and had headphones on her ears. Singing quietly in a whisper she neither looked nor cared what the others did minding her own business.

Suddenly her favorite song came on. She had to sing to it. Her volume increased and everyone heard. They were surprised at how her tone seemed to match the words spilling from her mouth even though males had made it she weaved through the words.

-Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?   
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you   
Do you ever wanna runaway?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?   
With the radio on turned up so loud  
But no one hears you screaming-

Kai finally opened his eyes wondering where the music was coming from.

-No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me  
  
To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
But no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life-

The words laced through everyone's mind but all Nami did was close her eyes rocking slightly letting it wash over her.

-Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?   
Are you desparate to find something more?  
Before your life is over  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and their stupid lies   
While deep inside you're bleeding-

They said nothing. Kai looked at Nami it was like she read a part of his unemotional soul. The others looked in awe.

-No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me  
  
To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
But no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
  
No one ever lied straight to your face  
No one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
Never had to work it was always there   
You don't know what it's like what it's like

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around   
To be on the edge of breaking down  
But no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like, what it's like

To be like me  
  
To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
But no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

Welcome to my life

Welcome to my life-

Nami opened her eyes once the song was over and turned off her walkman and walked in to her room ignoring the stares.

"Quick call the record company." Kai said sarcastically nodding admitting he liked it. Hilary gave a small nervous giggle it had touched her. Ray chuckled. Max and Tyson were looking like children their eyes wider than a baseball. "That was good!" Tyson said exaggerating the word 'good' making it incredibly long.

Suddenly Nami walked out again Neptune in her palm as well as her blue launcher.

- tbc...

Sorry! Had to quit there! No more ideas with this chapter! I have to start 5 soon anyways. Ooookay thank yous-

You/Kai fic fan- OMG! I love your fic! I can't believe you are reviewing mine! Yea! So happy! Thanks for the review! Oh don't worry about the Joseph/ Mariam thing. It was originally Joseph's sister but then I decided to make it Dunga- ick his name suits his personality-'s brother's sister. So Dunga has a brother!!!!!!!!!!!

Azn-V-Kai- Thanks for the review I can't believe you think it is kewl!

Kay if that is all I have a message to someone!

Clarisse- Get it through your head he doesn't like her yet!!!!!!!!!!!! Don't be so specific! Okay got it?! See ya soon! More like on Monday :P!

Later peeps!

Nami: signing out


	5. Lazy Days

Meeting You

Ch.5: Lazy Days

By: me

Disclaimer: If I hit you with a frying pan would you finally leave me alone because I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE get it through your head numskull!

Sorry bout that. I have quick temper. Alright on with the chapter.

-

Nami heard Tyson, Ray, Max, and Hilary whispering. "Man why did thease people have to be so damn annoying?" Nami thought. "Quite a performance." Kai murmured. "Heard it did you? Well back off because I don't care!" Nami said through gritted teeth. "Were you embarrassed when we heard you?" Kai continued amused he liked annoying her getting her back for humiliating him.

"No because people say I don't have feelings and it seems I don't" Nami said with a weak smile, "Go ahead and laugh because like I said I don't care." Kai softened. She was so alike to him in many ways. Before he said anything Nami had launched Neptune and had closed her eyes letting it spin around her. She sat down. You would think she was meditating. Well that's what Tyson had in mind...sort of.

"Nami! Are you sleeping? Or meditating? I can meditate too!" Tyson said hopping down next to her. Nami opened one eye and looked at him. "I doubt you even know what the word means. If you will excuse me I would like to be alone." Nami got up she couldn't take it. How could Kai cope with thease irritations?!

Nami left and walked out of the door to the park. She stopped down the street she had heard someone she didn't even have to look. "Are you my shadow or something?" she asked. "Just because you can go out doesn't mean I can't." Kai said. "So basically you're following me." Nami said while smirking. "For your information I wasn't I have things to attend to." Kai said crossing his arms. "As in stalking?" Nami asked.

"No. I don't stalk it's a retarded habit of a fool." Kai said. "Now you're calling yourself a fool." Nami said, "You really are naïve." With that she turned the corner. She thought Kai was following but he wasn't he had walked across the street. Now it was her turn to follow. He walked around the opposite corner his white scarf whipping behind him.

Nami did so. She had the ability to stay silent. So she ran as fast as she could after him. Nami hid behind a tree her body slender enough to contain itself behind it while Kai looked back making sure no one was following him and continued on his journey. Nami wondered where he was going. She noticed Kai had disappeared. Nami cursed herself for losing track.

She looked down the street trying to guess what direction he went. Suddenly before she knew it someone had jumped out behind her. "Caught you." Kai said while smirking, "Now who's stalking?" Nami did not turn she tried to keep calm. This always happened. She started laughing. "What may I ask is so amusing?" Kai asked. "You." she said before walking past him but he caught her wrist again.

"You didn't answer me." Kai said. "Is it necessary? On my behalf I did." Nami said as she tried leaving. "Smart talk doesn't impress me." Kai said. "Oh? May I ask what does?" Nami asked. "Nothing." Kai said plainly. "Are you sure?" Nami asked inching closer. "Positive." Kai said. "Well I can prove you wrong." Nami said. "Yeah?" Kai said. Before Kai could do or say anything Nami leaned up and kissed his cheek then left in a flash.

Kai couldn't say anything the sensation burned his cheek. No one had ever done that before not that he could remember. Oh sure there were those crazy fan girls and all but they never did such a thing suddenly something flashed.

-flashback

"Atlanta say hello!" a woman with lavender hair said. She had beautiful silver eyes and was standing next to a woman with cerulean hair and stunning auburn eyes. A small 4 year old girl who was a spitting image of her mother peeked out from behind her mother's legs. "Hello." she murmured shyly.

A 5 year old boy with the same auburn eyes and two toned hair walked up with a huge smile. "Hi I'm Kai!" he said cheerfully. The two mothers smiled nudging their children foreword. "Go and play, Atlanta." the woman with lavender hair said. Kai grabbed Atlanta's hand and pulled her. "Come on!" he said, "I won't bite!"

Atlanta walked with Kai shyly down the path towards the playground. "They seem to get along well Sakura." said the cerulean haired woman. "Yes they do. They look so adorable. I just wish Atlanta would quit being so shy!" Sakura exclaimed. "She will Kai has an affect on people to make them more in to things." said the cerulean haired woman.

"Don't worry I believe you, Reina." said Sakura, "Let's go inside I'll get someone to make some tea." The two women looked back at the children they chuckled and went inside.

Meanwhile Kai was busy going on and on in talk not stopping even once for air then he realized Atlanta. "So then my mom says...hey why aren't cha talkin'?" Kai asked curiously looking at her with the beautiful big auburn eyes. Atlanta blushed furiously. "You're cute." she said before kissing him on the cheek and skipped away to the swings.

Kai sat there rubbing his cheek with a blush.

-end flashback

Kai found himself subconsciously touching his cheek. Suddenly it hit him like a rock. He was in the middle of the sidewalk looking like a complete idiot remembering his dead mother and her friend as well as the forgotten Atlanta. "Who is this Atlanta character anyway?" He wondered out loud before making his way back to the dojo.

"Plus who has the name Atlanta to begin with no one knows it anymore." Kai continued in his thoughts, "My mother's name was Reina...mom...I forgot what it's like to have one..."

Kai remembered the day when he was taken screw that. He was forced away by his heartless grandfather away from his mother and father away from his first friend...Atlanta. Who knew where she was now if she was even alive. His grandfather had taken care of his mother and father what happened to her?

Kai cursed his grandfather. "Stupid bastard! He killed his own son and his wife!" Kai hissed, "He's not my grandfather that's for certain." Everyone looked up at Kai who had walked through the dojo doors cursing loudly. "Kai! Watch your language!" Hilary yelled.

"Who knew what he keeps cooped up in his vocal cords?" Tyson muttered. Hilary looked at Tyson. "Well that's the first I've ever heard you use logical language." said Hilary. "Are you saying that I'm stupid?" Tyson yelled. "Most of the time." said Hilary. "Why you!" Tyson yelled. They started arguing while Max, Ray and Kenny fought to pull them apart.

Kai looked around. Nami was no where in sight. He walked to the back of the dojo. Nami was asleep under the tree one leg pulled up to her chest the other straight out her hair fluttered a bit from breathing.

Kai watched her. She looked so much like Atlanta who ever she was only older the purple triangles one on each cheek made her look older.

-flashback

Kai finally felt okay enough to sit on the swing next to her where she was happily gliding from one end to the other she laughed lightly as she went higher then she slowed down and planted herself next to Kai on the firm ground. "Hey!" she said heat rose into her already rosy cheeks. "Hi!" Kai said with a smile. "I was wonderin' why you put those things on your face?" she said pointing to the blue triangles on his face.

"There cool!" Kai squealed slightly in full happiness, "Cause when I grow up I'm gonna be super cool!" "Can I be cool too?" she asked. "Yep!" Kai said. "Okay I'll be back!" Atlanta said racing into the nearby mansion. When Atlanta came back she was wearing two triangles on her face one on each cheek.

"You look...cute!" Kai said blushing. "Hey! I thought I was supposed to be cool!" Atlanta said placing her hands on her hips. "You are but you have to be cute to be my girlfriend!" Kai said blushing furiously. "Huh?" Atlanta asked tilting her head to one side, "You want me to be your..." She suddenly blushed. "Will you?" Kai asked. "You betcha!" Atlanta said before kissing his cheek again.

-end flashback

Kai smiled at the memory. "Boy was I smart." he murmured chuckling slightly. Nami shot up. "Oh...it's you...you freaked me out." Nami said while rubbing one eye from sleep and yawning. Kai shook his head in amusement before walking inside. "We have a tournament tomorrow get packed we're leaving at 7." Kai called.

"Man just when you think he would shut up." Nami said.

-tbc...

Okay how was that? I thought it was Kawaiiiii! Full of cute chibi moments! Okay plezzzzzzz review!

Thank yous-

Clarisse- Okay but you need to quit it! He just follows people because he seems to have the need to make them shut up with the moping. Kay see ya Wednesday!

Kai's Little Angel- Hey this story is not damned! Well I guess I take you like it... One more thing don't threaten me never works cause this is the internet and I do the threatening. Kay Review!!!!!!

Gothic-Sabrina- Ookay...whatever you say... WE ALL LOVE KAI!!!!!!! Thanks for reviewing!

Azn-V-Kai- Hey! Thanks! Don't cha worry I have chapter 6 written and I have the ideas don't worry!

You/Kai fic fan- OMG! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I will continue and you better do so as well I'm dyin' here!

Next chapter will be fulllllll of fluffyness! Okay review!

Later peeps-

Nami


	6. Rain Fall

Meeting You

Ch.6: Rain Fall

By: Nami

Okay I think you'll like this chapter.

-

Nami rolled out of bed cursing. It was 4 in the morning and they had a flight to catch in 3 hours but it took atleast an hour to get there another hour to check in and then board the freaking flight. She walked out to the dining room in Tyson's dojo still in her pajamas which were blue silk pants with clouds on it and a spaghetti strap blue t shirt with one cloud in the center.

Ray whistled. "Morning sleeping beauty." he said. "Shut up." Nami growled reaching for the teapot and poured herself a cup. Kai smirked he was fully dressed sitting in his chair with his arms crossed amusement glinting in his auburn eyes. Nami caught his eye.

"You stupid idiot. What did you have to go and book a flight at 7 in the morning?" she growled. "BURN!" Max and Tyson said in unison. "Shut the hell up!" she roared. They both squeaked. Nami grumbled as she sat down. Her hair was in a messy bun and the strands hid her eyes as she looked at the cup held in her slender fingers.

"I see you're not a morning person." Kai said. "So what's it to you, early bird?" Nami retorted, "You're evil you know that right?" "Yes I'm quite aware of that." Kai said smartly. "Quit smart talking because it is not working on me." Nami said before walking out of the room. Kai's smiled a bit before leaving to collect his luggage.

Nami yawned as she changed into her normal attire which was a purple sleeve less t shirt that showed her midriff and a pair of dark purple capris with indigo lining at the bottom. She clipped on her necklace which was a silver chain and pulled her hair into the usual high pony tail then pulled on her finger less gloves which were indigo and then angrily dragged her luggage out.

"I hate you." She said to Kai through gritted teeth. "My heart bleeds." Kai said sarcastically. "Whatever." Nami said as she sat down as far away from him as possible on the couch. She pulled on her head phones once more and started flipping through her passport with a bored expression when she stopped at one page. Her eyes softened a bit a fleck of what seemed to say 'I remember that' glimmered in her eyes but then disappeared as she replaced the mask over her face of complete irritation and boredom.

Kai saw her. He caught the expression before it disappeared it was that familiar sensation that swept over him. He remembered how peaceful it was when he was a child so care free who didn't give the hell for anything serious. Kai shook his head of thease thoughts that was the past this was now.

-

After they had landed and went to the tournament which they obviously won. (Sorry grins sheepishly I feel too lazy to do the battles.) They went to the hotel and put their stuff away and went back to the lobby. Max, Tyson, Ray and Kai were sitting on the sofas or practicing on the mini dish Kenny had cooked up for them. Hilary was reading some book and Nami who was unbearably tired had sat down on the sofa stretched out not giving the hell of what the people who worked there thought and fell asleep.

Hilary smiled. Kai had pushed them on the tournament even though it had been pretty easy and months away till the next one but still Kai wasn't the one who wanted to lose. Nami had put up a good fight and it wasn't her fault that Kai had booked the flight at 7 in the morning Hilary wasn't to happy with him herself.

Kai shot a look at Nami. Her mask was off and she seemed extremely relaxed but she still seemed to wake up at the slightest noise. Once she got so frustrated she shot up. "Man there's no point in sleeping if you can't keep quiet" she hissed and got up and walked out into the pouring rain.

"She's crazy! Imagine if she gets a fever and she could ruin her hair!" Hilary said. Tyson scoffed. "Right Hilary whatever you say." Tyson said. "Maybe someone should go get her." Ray suggested. Everyone looked at each other then their eyes rested on Kai. "Oh sure gang up on me." he said sarcastically, "I'm not going anyway." "Fine I'll go," said Hilary as she sighed.

Hilary went outside and looked at Nami who was currently sitting on a bench drenched. "Nami? Come inside this instant!" Hilary yelled. Nami neither turned nor replied. Hilary gave up she went in. "She's not coming plus she's drenched to the bone!" Hilary said. "You have no patience." Kai said, "I'll get her if I have to force her to." Everyone looked curiously towards him as he walked out.

"Come inside you're going to get sick." Kai said in monotone. Nami said nothing staring blankly at the opposite side of the street. "Would it kill you to say something?" Kai said irritably. "Would it kill you?" Nami asked. "Patience is a virtue." Kai said. "If you're trying to annoy me then it's not working because you have proven my point." Nami said, "Besides I like the rain. It's comforting."

"You do, do you?" Kai said coming up with an idea, "Then surely you wouldn't mind getting wet?" He had collected a hand full of water and threw it at her. It really wouldn't have mattered she was wet anyway but he had thrown it in her face and what pissed her off was the fact that he thought he could do so without getting away with it well he had another thing coming.

Nami chased Kai who was smirking he had ran around the hotel. Nami had an idea she ran into an alley. Kai came back out and looked for her. Nami crept around the alley and saw a canopy which was full of water and Kai had landed himself in a trap. "Heads up!" Nami said she pulled the rope. Little did they know everyone was watching. Well you can get the picture at how soaked Kai was and how mad he was.

"Think that's funny do you?" Kai asked furiously as he chased Nami who was laughing madly but the he slipped on the curb and fell...right on to her. From inside Tyson snickered. "Smooth Kai real smooth." Tyson scoffed. "Shut up!" Hilary hissed.

Outside it seemed as if everything had frozen around them. Nami opened her eyes. Embarrassment couldn't contain itself as her cheeks lit red. She noticed the distance between them which was less then an inch from their lips. She also noted at how handsome he was. Rainwater fell from his slate hair which was shielding his eyes a bit and fell onto his face and slid down.

Neither could speak. Kai had never felt this embarrassed in his whole life he felt so stupid he looked down into her stunning silver eyes which were glimmering. She broke the silence. "Could...could you please get off?" she stuttered. Kai said nothing he rolled off her where she was pinned to the ground. "Sorry." he mumbled. Nami couldn't contain a nervous giggle. "It's kinda cold so I'm gonna...go inside now." Nami stuttered before her blush deepened.

Kai's mask cracked. The first flush he ever had since child hood was now. His face was red. He never ever felt so embarrassed in front of a girl. "To think if Voltaire saw me now." Kai couldn't help but think a smirk lit his face.

Nami stepped into the warm shower and changed into her pajamas and then looked out the window while drying her hair. She saw Kai wasn't there where they had been. She couldn't help it she smiled.

tbc...

Sorry it was short! Fluffiness!

Thanks to all the reviewers! Sorry no time to answer them homework to get done. Review!

Later-

Nami


	7. Intimidating Injuries

Meeting You

Chapter 7: Intimidating Injuries

Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade.

Here's Chapter 7 enjoy!

* * *

The gang walked down the street in New York it had been nearly 2 weeks since their last battle in the Preliminaries in the tournament. They decided they needed a break after all the next round would be on November 1st anyways. "Finally some peace and quiet." Tyson said placing his hands behind his head.

"Tyson! We've been relaxing for the last two weeks!" Hilary exclaimed. "Now just hold it Hilary! This is gonna be our last trip to New York before the tournament and I want to make the most of it now let's eat I'm hungry!" he moaned. "What about there? It's perfect!" said Ray pointing to the spot near the pond.

Nami had headphones over her ears with the walkman clipped to her belt hook ignoring everyone as usual looking towards where Ray was pointing it was like they were mimes. She snickered at the thought. "What's so funny?" Kai asked her in monotone. "Mimes," she said as a smirk appeared on her face. "Whatever." Kai muttered resuming towards his usual careless position.

Everyone walked towards the tree next to the pond and Hilary placed a blanket they all sat down and she started pulling things out of the basket. Kai was sitting next to Nami in his terms 'unfortunately'. He could hear fragments of the song Nami was listening to. It was Sweet Misery by Michelle Branch. She had her eyes closed and a small smile on her face. A breeze lifted her hair letting the loose strands flutter.

Finally she opened her eyes and took a sandwich and jumped into the tree and sat down on the branch with her back against the tree. After awhile they were all doing something. Tyson and Max were sitting by the pond in deep conversation over their favorite type of candy. Hilary and Ray were talking with Kenny who was typing away as usual on Dizzi.

Kai was a bit further away lying in the grass his eyes closed with a grass stem in his mouth. (A/n: In Grevolution pic...drool...winks.) Nami was still in the tree of course until a tremendous bump into the tree threw her off. She took a sharp gasp air in and quickly and grabbed the branch. Everyone whirled around and Kai opened his eyes and spat out the blade of grass.

They all saw Iris looking up at Nami with a grin. Nami flipped over and jumped in a crouched position before inclining to full height standing up. "Iris..." she hissed, "What the hell do you want?!" "Well you very well know..." Iris said looking at her fingernails in interest.

"Iris, get you're freaking blade out and settle this properly!" Nami snarled. "Aww isn't that cute whittle Nami has come to play!" Iris said in a mocking voice, "Hey shouldn't I call you by your real name? Nami isn't your real name right so what do you prefer?" "Nami's just fine." Nami said through gritted teeth, "That name wasn't my name! It was my mom's real name."

"Alright, just hurry up you're wasting my time!" Iris yelled. "3-2-1 Let It RIP!" They both yelled at the same time launching their blades. The blades started spinning in an orbit rotation and then Nami let slip an attack slamming into Iris's beyblade head-on sending it long. "Is that all the crap you've got?!" Nami yelled.

Hilary made a comment on how Nami had to control her language. Ray and Tyson snickered. Nami murmured some cuss words in a different language when Iris hit her by surprise. "What's she saying?" Hilary asked. It was Kai's turn to snicker. "Don't tell me you haven't learnt Japanese." he said smirking. Hilary turned red. "I have...it's just I've been speaking to much English!" Hilary exclaimed. "Whatever." Kai said turning towards the battle.

Tyson, Ray and Max laughed. "Now NEPTUNE knock her out!" Nami yelled. They hit head on once more but Iris was ready. "Phinieus Coil!" Iris yelled. Then a force so hard threw the blades back and Nami's hair ribbon slipped off and flew off into the pond. Nami felt dizziness hit her immediately she used too much power. Her hair was let loose settling on her back. Nami's eyes rolled back and she collapsed.

She didn't notice Iris speaking. "Weakling." Iris said, "Now to take care of you guys. Starting with Mr. Cutie over there." Iris pointed to Kai. "I'd like to see you try plus, don't call me cute." Kai said smirking. "Whatever." Iris said. Kai ignored her and lifted Nami up easily. "Are you sure you want to carry her Kai? I mean I could..." said Ray blushing.

"I'm fine," said Kai in monotone. "No really..." Ray said reaching for her. "Fine you want to carry her you're welcome too." Kai said dropping her into Ray's arms which he felt crack immediately. "Too heavy for you isn't she?" Kai said smirking, "You need to lift weights, you're weak." Kai simply lifted her out of Ray's arms once more and started down the street.

"Oh I don't think so." said Iris, "You're not getting away that easily." A bunch more people came out. "Alright, you want to fight rough?" Tyson asked challengingly. "Put the girl down and fight." said Iris ignoring Tyson and referring to Kai. "Fine, but I'm warning you." Kai said as he placed Nami on a bench.

* * *

Nami rubbed her head as she got up to find herself in a completely white room. She gave it a disgusted look she hated hospitals. She remembered what happened and shot up to meet the looks of everyone looking. She saw one by one. Tyson had white bandages wrapped around his ankle and a few cuts and bruises on his face, Ray had cuts as well and a bandage around his arm.

Kai had a bandage around his left wrist, a cut on his face which was pretty deep and a bandage rolled around his right shoulder to above his elbow, so far the worst damage was done to him. Max had a half healed black eye and a splint around his pinkie. Kenny had a small bruise on his shin and Hilary looked as if she had run too much.

"So you're finally up." said Tyson tapping his fingers on the chair impatiently. "What happened to you guys?" she demanded not showing the worry inside her. "Well you could say that wench had back ups." said Ray angrily. "Did any of you get cut with a knife?" she asked suddenly a hint of worry creeping into her silver eyes. Kai nodded silently.

She got out of the bed and went to him. "Where?" she demanded. Kai pointed to his face. Nami moved close enough to his face so that they were about 4 inches apart Kai felt strands of her open hair slip on his arm. He repressed a shudder since it was so soft and silky. Nami did not notice she reached out and gently touched the wound with her finger. She looked at the blood studying the texture on her finger before her hand dropped to her side and her eyes replaced with a look of horror and blankness.

"Poison..." she whispered softly, "You've been poisoned." She ran out of the room to the desk. Everyone watched Kai staring. Suddenly they heard shouting and looked out of the door. Nami was yelling at a man. "Listen girl we can't do anything the doctors have finished their work!" The man yelled. "Then get someone else! He could die by tomorrow for all we know!" she yelled back.

"You don't know anything about medicine you just want to stir more trouble!" The man shouted. "I do, do I?" Nami questioned dangerously, "Listen here I could just go to the head about your behavior and if you are a doctor you have failed in duty to a patient!" Nami yelled. "Fine you talked me in to it!" The man said. "Shut up and get on with it!" she said impatiently.

"You check the cut on the boy's face." said the man pointing to two doctors walking by but then turned to Nami, "Why do you want anything to do with him anyway you two aren't related." "I care for him for your information and if you must know he's a friend of mine now mind your own fucking business." she hissed dangerously as she stalked off.

When she entered the room Kai was behind the curtain where they could see shadows off the doctors cleaning his face. Nami ignored the stares directed towards her. Then Kai came out by moving around the doctors to check the cut once more he dodged them and sat down. Then a nurse came in with a shot and looked directly at Nami.

Nami's mouth went dry. Shots could hold any liquid any time she hated them for all she knew she could be contaminated with a poisoned fluid. Then nurse held the shot an inch away from her shoulder. Nami's eyes did not leave it once she shut her eyes and slapped it away where it shattered on the floor.

Everyone stared at her. "Excuse me young lady!" the nurse said angrily. She lifted another shot. "Get that thing away from me." Nami hissed as she slapped it again but the nurse held on. Nami shoved her away and ran out of the room forgetting she was wearing socks. Kai ran after her.

She suddenly slipped and felt herself hurled towards the doors and shut her eyes waiting to slam into them. Nothing happened she was against something warm and it held her tight. She struggled to get away before the person forced her head up with a hand. "Calm down," Kai said. "Let go of me." she hissed. "You're afraid of shots?" Kai asked amused.

"You don't know what shots can do to a person." she hissed looking at him in the eye, "There disgusting and..." Nami stopped his auburn eyes locked with hers. She drowned in them feeling herself going hazy her eyelids drooped lazily over her silver orbs and she started to sink in his arms. Kai smirked he knew the effect he had on girls, any of them, even ones as serious as Nami.

This was enough Kai shook her gently. "What do you want?" she asked drowsily staring into the crimson pools. Suddenly she seemed to regain consciousness and snapped out of it and tried to shove him away. He held her tighter and started pushing the strands of her hair out of her face one by one. "You let your guard down." he said smirking. "Wha-what...are you..d.doing?" she stuttered.

"Intimidating you..." he said quietly as his smirk grew when he saw her eyes widen. He started caressing her cheek making her eyes widen a bit more and started to trace the purple triangles on her face. She stiffened. No one had ever done this to her. He had caught her. His smirk grew even wider as her cheeks started to get filled in with a pinkish color. She was starting to crack and freaked out as his lips brushed her earlobe and move to her neck.

She tried to push him away even harder but gasped as he hit a soft spot. Then to her savior... "What are you two doing?" asked a nurse with her hands on her hips. Nami got the chance to shove him away and run to the room and grab her shoes and take off again. Kai smirked. "Nothing." he said and walked to the room where he found Nami running out with her cheeks red and pulling on each shoe as she ran.

He walked in still smirking when everyone looked at him curiously. Ray was snickering he understood what was going on from Kai's smirk to Nami's flushed face. Everyone looked at him curiously wondering what was going on. "Ray?" Hilary demanded. "Kai...." he started sniggering, "cornered her...I guess you could say." Hilary didn't understand neither did anyone else. "Nothing." Kai said still smirking as he left. It had started to rain as they left...

* * *

Okay how was that?! Review! Check my last message at the end of the list. Sorry Ray fans about the weak comment from Kai!

* * *

Thank yous for chapter 5 and 6 reviewers-

Jen-beyblade-fan –THANKYOU!

Azn-V-Kai – Thanks I liked them too! -

You/Kai fic fan- HEY! OMG you review again! WoW! Thanks! Sorry it was short last chapter! Hope you like this one!

ERALDA- Hey thanks! I like cardcaptors too! Thanks for reviewing!

starfire- Thanks! I will continue don't worry!

Clarisse- no I didn't forget you! Okay fine I'll admit he kinda likes her. Note the kinda part. Sorry it was short! See you 2morow!

beyblade-gal – Hey thanks you guys! Review!

* * *

Just so you all know if you have any questions feel free to ask in your review! I will be happy to answer but I will not reveal anything. I gave you some clues to who this 'Atlanta' person might be. Review! Thanks!

Later-

Nami


	8. Sick part 1

Meeting You

Ch: 8 Sick pt.1

By Nami

Disclaimer: Don't own BEYBLADE!

cackles I cracked up when I wrote that part in Ch.7...Sorry it was irresistible... Okay anyway shutting up now...Ch.8

* * *

­- Nami's Pov

She stood in the rain enjoying each and every drop that soaked her. God when I get my hands on Kai I am going to murder him! He had no right to touch me like that! She was glad it was raining so she could get all his germs off her without having to take a bath. It was gross, disgusting, and ugh! Just plain wrong! On the other hand...it was kind of nice...I mean he is kind of hott...

Ugh! Get thease thoughts out!! I don't like him!!!! So I kissed his cheek but that was just to get to him. Stupid, retarded, fucking Casanova...Man, I need to calm down...I have to plan on how to kill him! What the hell?! Oh great I heard something...it's probably him...why does this crap happen to me? Shit! It's him...like I said why does this crap happen to me?

* * *

-Normal Pov

Kai stepped on to the roof a smirk on his face. Nami pretended she hadn't heard the noise. She was too good at this stuff. She looked out at the street below her from the railing. He walked quietly over to her and was about to wrap his arms around her waist. Nami stepped out of the way and he looked at her surprise lingering in his eyes. "I didn't let my guard down..." Nami said with a frown crossing her arms, "I heard you."

Kai cursed under his breath and then Nami started to smirk. "Your pathetic." she said shaking her head. "Who are you calling pathetic? You fainted right after the battle, you let your guard down the fist time, and you let me intimidate you..." Kai said returning the smirk his arm was slowly creeping around her.

Nami noticed it she closed her eyes and slapped it away. "Don't touch me..." she hissed. Kai's smirk grew and he ignored her and started running his hands through her wet hair. "I said don't touch me what are you, deaf!" Nami hissed as she shoved him away and moved backwards. "You're going to catch a cold..." Kai said as he crossed his arms as his serious attitude kicked in, he was done for today.

"And I care because?" Nami said irritably as she walked farther back. "You are too..." Kai said shaking his head, "Stubborn..." "Leave me alone..." Nami growled as she turned around. Kai smirked and left.

* * *

- The next day

Nami crawled out of bed groaning. Her head was killing her. She looked at herself in the mirror her cheeks were a bit reddish and she felt warm. "God...I hate it when he's right." she moaned but she got dressed and walked down stairs. Hilary took one look at Nami and giggled. "Did someone kiss you or something? Why are you blushing?" she said.

"I'm not blushing! I'm...I'm...I..." Nami was cut off because she sneezed, "Sick." Hilary started laughing. "Serves you right for standing in the rain like that." she said. "Told you." Kai said smirking he stood behind her with his arms crossed. "Fuck off why don't you, genius." Nami said before her cheeks turned redder then they already were. Kai put a hand on her forehead.

"You admitted it not me...you're warm." Kai said seriously though amusement glinted in his eyes. "Oh shut up." Nami said pushing his hand away before sneezing once more. "God bless you." Kai said in a mocking way. "What does it take to make you shut up?" Nami hissed. "Get to bed." Kai said in a final sort of way before walking off. "Stupid, fucked up idiot." Nami muttered before walking upstairs.

She climbed in to bed and shut her eyes. "I want something cold." she thought, "Could a headache possibly be any worse?" Her eyelids soon got heavy and she shut her eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

Nami stirred something cold and wet was on her head. It felt good. She opened her eyes to find Hilary soaking a cloth in cold water and Kai was at the door in his usual position arms crossed, foot up, but his eyes were currently rested on Nami. "What are you doing here?" she asked irritably. " Kai gestured toward Ray, Max, Tyson, and Kenny sitting on the other bed and chairs. Ray, Max, and Tyson were watching TV and Kenny was at his labtop.

Nami grumbled about how possibly more irritating guys could be. Hilary laughed. "You've been out for about 4 hours now." she said. Nami responded by giving a soft growl. "I hate being sick you can't do anything." she moaned. Hilary laughed again. "Are you hungry?" she asked. Nami nodded slightly. "Hey guys you hungry?" Hilary asked.

"Yeah!" Max said. (A/n: you thought it was Tyson didn't you? Got you! Shutting up.) "Tyson?" Hilary asked in surprise. "What?" he asked staring at the TV. "I'll order pizza what do you want on it?" Hilary asked. "Cheese, I'm vegetarian." Nami said irritably. "Who ever ate pizza when they are sick?" Hilary asked. "You're vegetarian?" Ray asked.

"Did you ever notice I never ate meat, dummy?" Nami asked. "What else?" Hilary asked. "Cheese." Max, Ray, and Kenny said. "Hmp." was heard from Kai. "Tyson?" Hilary asked. "Wha-?" he asked staring at the TV still. Nami grinned. "Get him some anchovies, pickles, and onions." Nami said smirking, "Oh and beets." Kai snickered he couldn't help it. For someone who was sick, her brain worked pretty well.

"Alright." Hilary said a grin lightening her face as well. Somehow Nami knew that Tyson was allergic to beets that was the funny thing because he would order the rest any day. "Remember to put it on another pizza." Nami called, "Like I said I'm vegetarian! Don't eat that fish junk."

"Kay!" Hilary said as she dialed. Nami grinned.

* * *

"Mmm..." Tyson said sniffing the air the TV momentarily forgotten. "Come on Tyson! Pizza is here!" Hilary called trying extremely hard to conceal her laughter. Nami was doing very well with hiding it although her eyes sparkled in amusement. Kai had the tiniest hint of a smirk on his face though no one could tell unless they were close enough. (A/n: - winks)

"Here I ordered a whole box just for you!" Hilary said with a smile handing him the box. "Really? You know I eat more then 1 whole box. Say maybe like 3 boxes." Tyson said before taking a deep breath, "But thanks!" Hilary grinned. "You're welcome Tyson!" she said. Ray and Max sniggered. Kenny gave a quick snort of laughter.

Tyson took a slice without and stuffed it in his mouth before devouring the rest in stupidity without seeing the toppings. Nami reached over and helped herself to a slice with her eyes twinkling merrily. Kai's smirk grew by a centimeter. By this time everyone except Nami and Kai were quietly sniggering.

* * *

"Ugh...man what happened?" Tyson moaned in agony as he layed in the chair holding his rather large bulky stomach, but he didn't know that his tanned skin was breaking out in bumps. "Tyson? Are you sick?" Hilary asked with a snigger. "What was in there?" he demanded furiously standing up but he ended up wincing and held his stomach once again.

"Why didn't you enjoy that pizza? Was it because of those onions?" Nami asked in a mocking sweet voice. Tyson shook his head. "Anchovies?" Nami said in the same voice. Tyson moaned. "God...no it wasn't the anchovies...what was it?" he said. "Pickles?" Nami continued. Tyson shook his head. Nami layed back in her bed waiting for him to get ready for the finale. "Or was it those delicious beets?" she finished a grin slipped on to her face.

Tyson put a hand over his mouth and scrambled for the bathroom. Soon a horribly disgusting noise was admitted. "Brilliant." Kai said as he smirked. They all burst out in laughter except Kai. "Can't...breathe!" Hilary gasped holding her stomach as she laughed.

"My ribs!" Ray moaned as he laughed. "God that was funny." Max said as he giggled. Kenny was snorting in laughter. Nami wiped her tears away with one hand her other firmly planted over her ribs. Kai's smirk widened. "Come on everyone out!" Hilary said but she slid down the wall holding her stomach. Tyson walked out with a sigh of relief.

"WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, NAMI I'LL MURDER YOU!" Tyson bellowed as he ran towards her. Nami got out of bed calmly waiting for Tyson to slam into her night stand. A satisfying smash was heard and that was the signal, she ran out of the room to the roof and sat down. Tyson never found her and gave up for a trip to the bathroom.

* * *

Nami came back in sniffing her fever had gotten worse. She climbed in to bed and kept tossing and turning. Beads of sweat started to form and trickled down her face. She finally fell asleep but kept it up.

* * *

"Kai!" Hilary yelled. "What do you want?" he asked annoyed. "Go check on Nami and take an ice pack." Hilary commanded. "Why do you want me to do it?" he said in an irritable manner. "Don't ask questions just go! I have to take care of Tyson and the others are busy!" she hissed shoving him away.

* * *

Kai walked upstairs and hesitantly stepped in to the room to find Nami turning every 5 seconds. He put a hand on her forehead once more checking her temperature. Soon he got carried away and started caressing her cheek. Nami stopped moving she felt someone touching her face. The hand was cool and felt good against her warm skin. Her eyes shot open. "What are you doing?" she whispered.

tbc...

Okay that was part one! I hope you've liked it! I will start pt2 soon kay? Review!

* * *

Thanks-

Blackraven- Hey sorry about that! I've never noticed I reread my fic and I thought O.O what do you mean? But I couldn't find any mistakes but if I do sorry bout that! Unless it's supposed to be that way O.O who knows? Kay thanks for the review!

You/Kai fic fan- ? I don't think I have read that maybe I never keep track of titles I forget! (grins sheepishly) May be I have...who knows? Thanks for the review!

Clarisse- Hey way that necessary Ichigo?! I know he is a blubber idiot but you don't need to tell me that! (cracks up) bye see ya tomorrow!

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews guys! If you have any questions or corrections you know how to reach me! (boy I sound like a certified person who tells that like in an office or something) Bye see ya peeps later!

- Nami _signing off_


	9. Sick part 2

Meeting You

Chapter 9: Sick pt.2

By: Nami

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

HA I am sooooo evil I made a cliffe! Yeah! I rule! I kept you hangin'! Okay shutting up now. By the way this is going to only contain Nami and Kai so enjoy the peace!

* * *

"What are you doing?" Nami whispered. Kai nearly jumped out of his skin! Nami sat up impatiently in the dark room. "Well?" she demanded. "Uh…Hilary told me…to check on how…y…you were doing." He stuttered trying hard to regain his composure. "Well then why were you touching my face?!" she hissed. Kai turned red but it was too dark to notice.

"You're getting better you're fever has gone down a bit." he murmured. "Alright. Now get out before you get sick as well! I don't want you catching my fever! It's my fault any way for you getting injured now go!" Nami hissed. "I can't get sick." Kai said. "Oh don't be such an idiot everyone gets sick! Now go I don't want you getting sick!" Nami hissed.

"Let me get you something first." Kai said making his way to the fridge. "Hurry up." Nami whispered as her eyes drooped once more. Kai placed an ice pack on her forehead but she shoved it off. "Too cold." she murmured. "You're impossible." he said shaking his head he took a towel and wrapped it around and placed it on her head then backed in to a chair and sat down ignoring Nami's command.

"You do kind of care for us huh?" he thought. Slowly he fell in to a deep sleep.

* * *

- Dream

"Huh? Nami what are you doing?" Kai called. Nami was standing in the middle of a lake except it was like the water was solid and she was floating above her arms crossed holding on to her shoulders as tears spilled down her cheeks. She had her hair open and strands flew around her as the wind blew.

She was wearing a thin white dress which was up to the middle of her shins it was blown back rippling in the wind as lace ribbons flew out behind her. She was crying. He noticed that she was bleeding. Her arms and legs had deep slashes in them and her lip was cut. There was a pair of white wings on her back.

"Nami what's wrong?" Kai asked he couldn't help it, she looked so miserable. But how could he get to her? She was in the middle of the lake. Suddenly he was lifted up by a pair of red wings that had emerged from his back.

The wings were of no use. They only took him farther away. "Come back to me!" she cried she reached towards him, "Don't leave me please!" "Nami!" he yelled. "Please come back! Don't leave me here alone I need you!" she cried as glittering tears spilled. "NAMI!" Kai yelled.

* * *

Kai was jerked awake and two small hands were slapped over his mouth. "Kai stop yelling my name! It's the middle of the night for god's sake! I thought I told you to leave!" Nami whispered her eyes contained how tired she was but her eyes had a slightly calm appearance to them. She removed her hands and looked at him. "What happened?" he asked.

"You nearly woke up the whole hotel! You were yelling my name for some reason." she whispered a bit gently. "You were hurt…" Kai whispered lowering his head, his bangs hid his eyes. Nami reached up and gently brushed them away and placed a hand on his forehead. "You idiot! You caught my fever!" she whispered a look of amusement in her eyes.

Nami sighed as she absentmindedly brushed his hair away ignoring the obvious smirk on his face. "God…why didn't you listen? Go to your room I'll be there in a minute." she said quietly standing up and walking towards the bathroom to try to freshen up a bit so she could stay awake to take care of him. Kai got up and walked to his room and changed.

* * *

Nami stepped in her eyes directly on Kai who was sitting on the bed staring out the window. "Lie down." she commanded. "What?" Kai asked before he was shoved a bit forcefully onto the pillows. "I'm not going to take care of you if you won't do what I say." she said irritably placing her hands on her hips. "I don't need your help." Kai said stubbornly as he crossed his arms though secretly amused.

"Well boy, you're going to have to deal with it." Nami said as she forced a thermometer into his mouth before walking to the bathroom to get a bowl of water and cloth. Kai shook his head. "Typical." he thought. Nami came back with the bowl and placed the cloth on his forehead and pulled the thermometer out and read it. "101." she muttered.

"Great." Kai said frowning. "_I can't get sick_." Nami said in a good imitation of him saying so the night before, she snatched the towel and soaked it once more, "_Hilary told me…_blah what crap."

"_Too cold_…" Kai said smirking. Nami got up and picked up the remote and threw it at him. "Watch TV. I'll get you some soup." she said irritably. "Bah…TV's just a pile of rubbish." Kai said throwing it back at her. Nami caught it.

"Well you might as well find something to do because making soup takes awhile especially when you can't buy the kind in stores at 1 in the morning." Nami said returning the smirk. "You're going to make soup." he asked. "Yes…why?" Nami said plugging in the mini stove. "What if you poison me?" Kai said, "You never know…"

"Well too bad cause either you eat it or you eat nothing." she said pulling out a small pan. "Nothing is the item preferred." Kai said pulling out a book.

* * *

Nami stirred the soup in the bowl she placed on a bed tray. She placed it over him and snatched the book. "Eat." she said. "I don't want any." Kai said shoving it away. "You sound like a child…either you eat it on your own or I'll feed you like a child." she said impatiently. Kai smirked and his mouth snapped open. Nami sighed and took a spoonful and held it up to his face.

"Tsk tsk tsk…you need to blow first." Kai said shaking his head. Nami looked at him incredulously. "You're joking." she said. "If you plan on feeding a child hot soup then you might as well do it properly." Kai said the smirk widened. Nami blew it gently and held it up to his face where he accepted and swallowed.

Kai nodded. It was good. Nami cracked a tiny smile. "You're the second who has actually tried my soup and liked it." she whispered lowering her head. "Who was the first?" he asked softening a bit. "My mom." she said quietly. "More." Kai said he gestured towards the bowl.

Nami smirked and fed him the rest.

* * *

Kai woke up to find the bowl gone and his face cleaned up. He tried to feel the triangles but they were gone he found Nami asleep at the edge of his bed she was on the floor but her head was rested on her arms which were crossed and on the bed. She looked tired but peaceful.

Nami felt the movements on the bed as she slept. "Stop moving…sleep…" Nami muttered as she turned her head around and took a shuddering breath of air and slept on. Kai smirked and got out of bed and lifted her up and placed her in the bed and sat down on the sofa and pulled a blanket over his head. He was feeling much better.

* * *

-tbc…

Hey how was that? I personally thought it was a sweet chapter since Nami and Kai were the only ones in there. (Grins)

* * *

Thanks-

beyblade-gal – thanks…I think…

ERALDA- Thanks! I will…

You/Kai fic fan- WEEEEEEEEE! I updated! It is okay I curse all the time…just ask Clarisse (buddy of mine)… (laughs like a maniac) Okay whatever…Thanks for reviewing!

Clarisse- GRR! I'm mad at you! You didn't review! Ah well! See ya soon kay?

* * *

Hey guys I'll update as soon as possible… but I need some help! Can you guys think of Halloween costumes for Kai, Ray, Max, Kenny, and Tyson? I've got ideas for Hilary and Nami already and the others in my written copy of the fic that I wrote but I need better ideas for the boys! Do it like this okay…

ex.

Name:

Costume description:

What it is:

Reason:

Okay I put reason because I want to know why you think it will suit them so I can match up the personality with the choice because I can't imagine Kai dressed up like a power ranger or something (snickers in laughter). No offence to anyone! Okay gotta go!

Later,

Nami


	10. Of Empty Thoughts and Scary Movies

Meeting You

Chapter 10: Of Empty Thoughts and Scary Movies

by: Nami

Disclaimer: God how long are we to keep this up?! Look at chapter one!

OMG! I hit the double digit chappie! WOO HOO!

* * *

Nami woke up thanks to nature's forces of sunlight. She growled cursing the sun pulling the covers over her head. She felt wonderful and it was as if she could sleep forever in this warm bed. It smelled good too. She sighed before looking at her attire. This wasn't what she was wearing yesterday. Then she pulled the covers off and looked at the ceiling. It was blue…This wasn't her room!

This was Kai's room! Who had changed her clothes and why was she in his bed?! She panicked. "Okay Nami calm down there must be some reasonable explanation for this unpleasant surprise…THAT BASTARD I"LL KILL HIM!" Nami said jumping up to find someone catch her and force her down.

"Good morning beautiful, nice to see you too." Kai said smirking, "Sleep well?" "I'll kill you! How dare you!" she said struggling against him for he had pinned her down. "Stop ranting! What are you talking about?" Kai asked for once curiosity leaked in to his eyes. "You…You!" Nami said unable to continue. "What?" Kai asked. "Why am I in your bed and who changed my clothes!" she screamed. "Well…" Kai started before he decided to twist the plot, "You don't remember what happened last night?"

"Why you!" Nami hissed. "You're disgusting! You really think that I would do that! I was sick last night and you changed to take care of me you fell asleep on the floor so I put you here and I slept on the couch!" Kai said smirking, "Stupid!" "Get off me!" Nami said trying sincerely to assimilate the information and shove him off.

"Why should I?" Kai said his smirk grew. "Now whose disgusting?! GET OFF!" Nami hissed. Kai ignored her request and kept her pinned down wondering what to torture her with. "LET GO!" Nami yelled. "Hmm…maybe I will maybe I won't." Kai said thoroughly annoying her.

"So you are planning to stay there the whole day?!" Nami hissed, "Because I don't appreciate your company!" "Hey you thought of it not me." Kai said smirk growing by the second.

Nami grinned suddenly. "Would you like me to think of the perfect way to get you off? Because I have the perfect idea! A good kick should do it if you know what I mean…" Nami said grinning. Kai's eyes widened, he got the picture cringing mentally and he rolled off her.

(a/n: I hope you understand very well.)

"I'm glad we both understand the consequences for you." Nami said dusting herself off with a triumphant smile. Kai cringed again except he showed it. Nami walked out laughing.

"Damn that girl!" Kai thought cursing.

* * *

"Hey guys!" Tyson called as Nami and Kai walked in. "What do you want, chatterbox?" Nami asked scowling. "Movie?! We rented a scary one! Let's go to my room everyone except you two are there." Tyson said. "Whatever." Kai said following Tyson, "I've got nothing better to do anyway." He caught Nami's eye.

"Might as well." Nami said, "Like a scary movie is gonna do anything to me…"

* * *

"Ready guys? Prepare for a scare!" Tyson said badly imitating Dracula. "Ahh shut up and sit down." Nami said irritably. Maybe it was the fact that Kai and her were stuck on the same couch together alone.

"What is this movie anyway?" Hilary asked. "The Ring." Tyson said grinning. Nami cracked up. "I've seen this before what a bunch of crap!" she said snickering. Max immediately jumped under the covers shivering. "I hate this movie." he stuttered. Kai shook his head.

Halfway through the movie Hilary had curled up next to Tyson completely freaked out. Max was hidden under the covers. Ray's eyes were wide in horror fixed on the screen. Kenny was shivering stuffing his knuckles into his mouth to keep from screaming. Tyson had hid his eyes.

Nami snickered when Rachel screamed as the dad committed suicide on the screen this was amusing to her I mean thease guys were afraid of this? They hadn't seen anything yet.

(A/n: I've seen The Ring and this is the part when the dad kills himself with the electrical stuff in the bathtub. Rachel is one of the main characters in the movie for you guys who haven't seen it.)

Little did she know she had inched farther away from the TV nearly in to Kai! After about another 15 minutes…

* * *

Nami felt something fall in to her lap. She nearly jumped out of her skin! It had taken her by surprise whatever it was. She looked down to find…Kai! He was asleep with a small smirk on his face. "Get up, stupid! What do I look like, a pillow?" she said irritably. Kai didn't move. She tried shoving him off. "God your head is heavy. Must be filled with fertilizer for all I know…" she muttered.

She gave up and returned to the movie. Soon enough she had fallen asleep not even noticing that she had been absentmindedly brushing his hair away with her fingers. Kai had woken up due to a loud noise from the TV. He looked straight up to find his arms around Nami, his head on her lap, and her hand on his head.

He smirked before looking around the room everyone was asleep. "Amateurs." he muttered before shutting his eyes.

* * *

Kai woke up once more to find that the movie was on main menu since they had forgotten to turn it off the night before and Nami muttering in her sleep. "Six hundred forty-two multiplied by ninety-two equals 26,964. 72.23 multiplied by pi equals 226.9172374. I think that is correct. Uh 23,435 divided by 5 is…" she started turning her head around her face screwing up in concentration.

"Nami, stop doing math! Wake up!" Kai hissed. "4687." she said her eyes shot open, "Is that right?" "Yes whatever! You were doing math in your sleep!" Kai hissed. Nami turned red.

"Sorry! Strange dream." she said as a twisted smile appeared on her face, "I always hated math…" "12 times 45!" Kai said out of the blue. "540!" Nami said immediately.

Kai snickered. Nami frowned. "What time is it?" she moaned finally realizing she was awake and Kai was on her lap. "7." Kai said. Nami looked down. "GET OFF!" she yelled waking everyone up.

Tyson fell out of the chair and Hilary came tumbling after him so she ended up sitting on him. Max shot up getting himself tangled up in the covers he came out gasping for air. Ray hit his head on the windowsill and growled angrily. Kenny screamed. Nami jumped out of his grasp and ran out. "What's her problem?" Kai asked smirking. Hilary blushed as she got off Tyson.

"Heh. Sorry Tyson, here." she said reaching for his hand. Tyson took it and brushed himself off after standing up. "What happened?" he asked stupidly. Ray looked at Kai who had closed his eyes the smirk slowly disappearing. "I don't know she must have gotten scared." Kai said shrugging.

Nami ran to the park. "I swear never…" she thought, "Kai is ugh! He gets on my nerves! I swear he's out to get me!" She looked at a spot near a tree. She layed down and closed her eyes and placed her hands behind her head. It was good to just lie in the sun and think.

"Hmm…let me see…describing the guys…Tyson. He is annoying…irritating, a huge pig, obnoxious, never thinks, okay enough of him…Max, too happy and preppy ugh…that kid is too positive for a guy though he is okay I suppose. Kenny smart, but I hate his whiny voice what a wimp! Ray…he's cool I guess, though he worries too much. Hilary is a major worrywart, image freak, I've noticed she flirts a lot with Tyson…Kai…is too serious talk about issues I wonder what his past is like…not to mention he's kind of cute…oh shit! Now I'm saying he's cute and I don't even like him!" Nami thought going over each person.

"What are you doing?" Kai asked. "Great, there goes the peace of the day." Nami thought. "Hello…" Kai said sarcastically waving his hand in front of her face. Nami reached up and caught it. "You interrupted my thoughts." she said irritably. "Why, was it that important?" Kai said smirking.

"In fact it was! You ruined the moment." she said crossly, "Why are you here anyway?" "They decided to look for you and if you were at the park bring lunch." Kai said sticking his thumb in the direction he was indicating.

"We did that day before yesterday." Nami said shutting her eyes, "If you don't mind would you…GET LOST! I have things to think about." "Actually I do mind." Kai said thoughtfully but smirked as he said so. "Fine stay as if I care, just be quiet." Nami said.

"I still don't see why you couldn't think in the hotel." Kai said. Nami's eyes shot open. "This is a different kind of thinking. Something between meditation and regular thoughts." she said. "As in?" Kai said. "I do this to cool down after many events like if they were stressful or calming. Just to let go of everything." she said. "Show me." Kai said.

"Lie down." she said. Kai did so. "Shut your eyes. Let go of emotion. Think about things that affect you everyday like people. Describe them on how you think about them. Then erase yourself after thinking things through." she said. "How are you supposed to erase yourself? Get a giant pink eraser or something?" He said sarcastically.

"Just pretend you were the only person left on Earth and lose yourself in thoughts." she said. Kai shut his eyes once more. "Gone?" she asked. "Almost. You're the only person left." Kai said. "Then think about if you were stuck with each person in your life that you know. How you would think conversations would go." Nami said shutting her eyes.

"Empty thoughts." Kai said. "Somewhat." Nami said as she slowed herself down, only Kai and her were left. Kai tried to get rid of her but he couldn't. It was a bit hard considering the fact she was right next to him and he could feel her presence. He sat up and looked around them. He saw people but he couldn't hear them. "What is happening?" he thought.

"Let go of everything. Your guard walls have not been melted. They have been up since your childhood. That's why you can't remove yourself." Nami whispered. "What?" Kai asked. "Relax." Nami breathed.

"I can't. This is a complete waste of time!" Kai growled. Nami did not answer. She had a calm expression. She was gone. "Nami? Did you hear me?" Kai said irritably. Nami didn't answer. Kai lay down once more looking at the clouds drift lazily across the sky. "Kai?! Did you find her?!" Hilary screamed. That had definitely broken the sound barrier.

"Yes Hilary." Kai said irritably. "What are you two doing? Nami? Is she dead or something? OH MY GOD she's DEAD what happened?! She died! Oh great! KAI WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Hilary screamed grabbing him by the collar. They didn't notice Nami's eyes flicker open. Kai was too busy trying to get away and Hilary was screaming and destroying his eardrums.

"Put him down Hilary." Nami said looking at them irritably and seriously. "Of course what ever you say Nami. KAI WHAT…" Hilary started before letting go of Kai who was pulling away and he ended up stumbling. "You're alive!" Hilary said hugging Nami. "You're killing me now!" Nami gagged, "Can't breathe!" Hilary let go.

Kai straightened himself off. "What were you doing?" Hilary asked. "Meditating." Nami said simply winking at Kai who nodded slightly. Hilary didn't notice.

"Oh well come on guys! Lunch!" Hilary said cheerfully walking back. "Idiot." Kai and Nami muttered at the same time. "You'll have to try again later." Nami said facing him, "Let me know when you want to learn how." With that she left.

-tbc…

* * *

Hey! Sorry if that didn't make much sense! Basically they were doing what Nami explained. Between meditation and thinking. I did it once. Quite relaxing if you do it in a sun room on a bunch of cushions or outside in the sun basically. Any questions feel free to ask! I know this chapter is crappy just go ahead and rub it in my face! PLEASE try to think of a suitable costume!

* * *

-thanks

Clarisse- Hey Ichigo! Sorry about the huge delay. You better hurry and register! See you tomorrow! Read notes at the end for last chapter! I need costume ideas!

Eralda- Okay thanks…I think. Sorry I didn't understand about the MSN thing? But I don't chat….

DreamSprite- Thanks! Will do!

Blackraven-Ying – Thanks!

* * *

Sorry to the people I didn't catch! Please try for costume ideas! I'm still confused on what to choose! REVIEW!

Later-

Nami


	11. Not So Bad

Meeting You

Ch.11: Not So Bad

By: Nami

Disclaimer: Look at ch.1 and I don't own the song Tangled Up in Me by Skye Sweetnam!

This is mostly in Nami and Kai's Pov how they are thinking about each other and their childhoods. (winks)

-Kai's Pov

Great. We were going to another tournament by train. Hopefully we won't get stuck like we did earlier. (A/n: season one) Tyson is so damn annoying! God what does he take in the morning? Super Annoying Pills or something.

To add to how great I feel (note the sarcasm) I get stuck in a seat next to Nami! Great just great. She has her headphones on again. Does she go everywhere with that thing? What does she listen to that is so interesting might I ask?! I bet it's something like Simple Plan or Linkin Park or Michelle Branch. She seems to like that stuff.

How loud is that thing? I can hear fragments of the song! It's not any of the stuff she normally listens to.

-**You wanna know more, more, more about me?**

**I'm the girl whose kicking the coke machine.**

**I'm the one whose honking at you cuz I left late again…-**

What is this?

-** Hey! Hey! Hey!**

**Could you see I want you by the way I push you away, yeah!**

**Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today.**

**Mix the words up with the actions, do it all for your reaction, Ye-ah!**

**Hey! Hey!**

**Get Tangled Up In Me!-**

It's not that bad…I wonder if that's how she…feels…maybe…

-**You wanna know more, more, more about me?  
Gotta know reverse psychology  
I'm the reason why you can't get to sleep.  
I'm the girl you never get just quite what you seems…**

Hey! Hey! Hey!

**Could you see I want you by the way I push you away, yeah!**

**Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today.**

**Mix the words up with the actions, do it all for your reaction, Ye-ah!**

**Hey! Hey!**

**Get Tangled Up In Me!-**

It's different…

-** You think that you know me…  
You think that I'm only…  
When everything I do is only to get tangled up in you…  
**

**You wanna know more, more, more about me?  
I'm the girl that's sweeping you off your feet…-**

This is sort of like…Wait this is not coming from the head phones. Nami is singing again! She's pretty good…

-** Hey! Hey! Hey!**

**Could you see I want you by the way I push you away, yeah!**

**Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today.**

**Mix the words up with the actions, do it all for your reaction, Ye-ah!**

**Hey! Hey!**

**Get Tangled Up In Me…-**

She stopped and smiled a bit before looking at me. Great I bet I look like an idiot! "What are you staring at?" she asked. "Nothing." I muttered closing my eyes. Gotta reputation to maintain.

-Nami's Pov

Oh great did I just sing this one out loud? I felt Kai's eyes on me. I looked at him. He looked a bit…dazed? God I need to quit singing aloud. "What are you staring at?" I asked. "Nothing." he said closing his eyes. Does he have issues or what? Like I would care whether he was listening or not…he could've just said it. How did I get stuck sitting next to him in the first place? This is going to be a long trip…

-Normal Pov

"God…" Nami moaned. "What?" Kai snapped irritably. "I wasn't talking to you." Nami snapped back, "How long is this fucking train ride anyway?" "18 hours." Kai said smirking. "Great. I'm stuck next to you for 1080 minutes. How lucky am I!" Nami said sarcastically. "Live with it, woman. I wasn't too eager on the seating choices either." Kai said smirking.

"I am not a woman!" Nami said. "What are you then?" Kai said thoroughly annoying her. "A teenager for your information, boy." Nami said smirking. "I am not a boy!" Kai growled. "Oh then I suppose you are the big strong man and you feel so responsible and proud of what you are." Nami said with a grin. "You said it not me." Kai said with a smirk crossing his arms.

"Hey atleast I'm not an old geezer." Nami said. "I'm not an old crusty geezer. I'm 16 for your kind information." Kai said. "So you are not a man after all…my whole point taken." Nami said. Ray chuckled from their bickering. "Shut up." Kai said. "Did you have a sweet 16 birthday party?" Nami asked sweetly.

"No, I never have had a birthday party in my life and I don't want one." Kai said through gritted teeth. Nami softened.

Nami's Pov-

He never had a birthday party before… "When is your birthday?" I asked a bit softly. Great just great! I'm going soft.

"Like it is any of your business!" Kai scoffed. "Sheesh I was just asking." I said. Now that's more like it! Irritation much?! "You can be so…ugh!" I blurted. "Thank you I'll take that as a compliment." Kai said with a smirk. I wanted to shove him so hard! Calm down I'm sure I can deal with this…

(A/n: Just so you know…The Bladebreakers have a whole cart to themselves on Mr. Dickenson's behalf of course! Okay they have a two seat arrangement on the sides with the windows and a center 3 seat arrangement right in front of the TV. Tyson is next to Max who is next to Kenny. Hilary and Ray have a full row to themselves. Just go with it.)

Never mind screw the last bit of thinking dialogue. I can't take this! This guy is a complete bastard! Stupid idiot! Why did I get stuck with him?!

Kai's Pov-

How did I get stuck with a brat?! Man, I swear Mr. Dickenson is out to get me! What is he trying to do? Wait what is Nami up to now?

Normal Pov-

Nami started to feel sleepy. She blinked trying to keep her eyes open she didn't trust Kai with anything now. "No…" she muttered. "What?" Kai said. Nami's brain betrayed her and she shut her eyes. Kai made a silent cheer before looking at her. She looked so peaceful, less tense, her guard down. The mask she wore fell away.

Kai's Pov-

She looks kind of like Atlanta…so innocent… Maybe she isn't so bad…yesterday we got along when she showed me how to do that empty thinking thing. Maybe I just need to get to know her…maybe…I might learn to like…

No! Never get along with women! I've known that since I was 5. Never trust, get help from, or like women! It's wrong… But…she's a girl…

Suddenly the annoying voice in his head popped up… (a/n: the little voice in your head that tells you the difference from right and wrong…)

/-Maybe you can learn to like a girl…-/

Kai argued back. /- No way!-/

/- You're just afraid that you will get attracted to her.-/

/- I am not afraid of anything! I'm never supposed to get along with girls they make you weak!-/

/- You are just thinking about what you were taught at the abbey. Do you really want to start all over again? Do all the things those people told you?-/

/-I am already going delirious! I am talking to some stupid voice in my head! Get out!-/

/- Remember what you're mother told you? Do what you think is right, follow your heart.-/

/-Now you are coming up with corny phrases! -/

/-You didn't think so when you were taken away to the abbey. Look at yourself! Serious, dark, kept away…, non social, always brooding! You were driven away from your innocence.-/

/-Whatever!-/

Nothing responded. Kai mentally kicked himself.

Normal Pov-

He looked over at Nami's sleeping form before sighing. He picked up a blanket and threw it over her. A rare smile hidden on his face. "She's after my life." he thought shaking his head in amusement.

-

Nami groaned when she woke. She blinked twice before looking around. "What the hell?" she thought as she felt the blanket. She noted Kai was gone. "Where is that guy?" she thought. "Ray, what-?" she said lifting up the blanket.

Ray gestured towards the empty seat next to her. "Really?" Nami said showing complete surprise. "Yeah." Ray said a small smile on his face. "Where did he go?" Nami asked softly still surprised. "Said something about getting you lunch." Ray said as a smirk appeared, "You were asleep while the lunch cart came around."

"Oh…" she muttered. Suddenly Kai came back carrying a small tray with him. "Eat." he said a bit roughly shoving the plate into her. Nami winced. "Need to be rough?" she whispered massaging her ribs. "So-." he started before his reputation kicked in, "Yeah." Nami felt hurt lift in to her eyes before it disappeared and her bangs helped by hiding her eyes.

"I thought…we might've been able to get along… I guess maybe not…" Nami thought as she picked at her food with the fork feeling her hopes disappear. Kai noted her expression changed. He watched as she carefully lifted her food and ate silently, disappearing in to her pink lips.

He found himself wondering what it would be like to get to know her get along maybe even like her.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid! How can I be so much of an idiot?! Thinking about her at a time like this! I am sick! I am going delirious!" Kai thought mentally smacking himself before he even noticed Nami was talking to him.

"Kai? Kai? Hello?" she said waving her hand in front of his face. "What?" he snapped. "Uh…I wanted…to say…I'm uh…I…thank you." Nami said stuttering. "Whatever." Kai muttered turning his head away though watching out of the corner of his eye as Nami frowned something disappeared in her eyes and they seemed to become a darker shade of silver then usual.

"You're welcome." Kai muttered. Nami's mouth curved up a bit hiding a smile. "How long was I asleep?" Nami asked. "2 hours." Kai said smirking. "It's 1 clock, figures." Nami muttered, "We left at 9." "Obviously." Kai scoffed. "Shut up." Nami said. "Here we go all over again." They both thought.

"Make me." Kai said. "Fine I will!" Nami said she picked up a piece of bread and forced it in to his mouth. "Big Mistake." Kai growled spitting it out. Everyone woke to their bickering. Tyson threw a pillow at them. "God! SHUT UP!" he moaned. "You!" Nami and Kai hissed before continuing their war.

"Maybe he/she is not so bad after all." Nami and Kai thought.

tbc…

That was it! Hope you liked it! Sorry for the stupid parts like follow your heart crap. REVIEW!

Thanks to all reviewers but I apologize for not replying in personal thankyous as usual I am busy I have X . X dun dun dun…homework! Grr rot in hell HW! Ok see ya later!


	12. Dreamy Halloween

Meeting You

Dreamy Halloween

By: Nami

Okay guys this is gonna be a pretty long chappie! I hope you enjoy!

-

Nami irritably stepped on to the station platform dragging her luggage with her yawning. It was 2 in the morning and she did not appreciate that.

"Tired?" Kai asked smirking. "Yeah," Nami said yawning, "I suppose you aren't?"

"No." Kai said simply. "What are you nocturnal or something?" Nami asked not thinking straight since she had obviously seen him not sleeping during the day. "Do you see me sleeping, idiot." Kai muttered.

"I can't think at 2 in the morning for your fucking information." Nami hissed rubbing her eye to keep it open. "Oh so sorry I didn't mean to wake you." Kai said in a mocking voice. "Shut up you ape." Nami muttered yawning once more. "Ape? Seriously is that the best you can come up with?" Kai said amused, "Plus I think ape suits Tyson."

"Actually it isn't I know much more, prick." Nami said smirking. "Brat." Kai said. "Bastard." Nami retorted. "Bi…" Kai started before Nami gave him a clean shove and walked in to the van that was arriving. Everyone laughed as Kai landed on his bottom his hair falling into his eyes.

"You will so pay for that!" Kai hissed. "Right whatever. I just want to get to the fucking hotel now hurry up and get your lazy butt in here!" Nami said with a smirk. Everyone laughed once more. Nami sat in the middle a few rows away from Kai and the others. She had her headphones on once again listening to White Houses by Vanessa Carlton trying extremely hard not to fall asleep.

Kai was busy thinking up a way to get back at her. His face was in a very cross manner. Nami stood up and took a deep breath before…"KAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She yelled in his ear. Kai fell off his seat. "What the hell?!" He exclaimed rubbing his ear, "Trying to make me deaf?!"

"Well it seems you were the one who fell asleep." Nami said smartly. "I wasn't asleep." Kai hissed. "Nami two, Kai zero." Nami said with a grin. Kai pushed her roughly aside and walked out and waited for Nami to come out. Kai stuck out his foot and Nami tripped right in to his arms. Nami turned bright red and looked at Kai who smirked. "Kai 1, Nami 2." Kai whispered in her ear before he dropped her on the ground.

"Excuse me let me correct that Kai 2 Nami 2." Kai said with a grin leaving her on the ground he left. Nami growled as everyone laughed she got up and went inside to get her room number. "Hurry up I don't have time I'm tired, mad, and irritable now get on with it I'm getting old here!" Nami yelled at a man. Kai was watching from a corner with a smirk. Nami snatched the key and ran upstairs not even noticing the beauty and fanciness of the hotel.

She collapsed on the bed too tired to change.

-The next morning

Nami groggily crawled out of bed groaning she grabbed a bit tight t shirt and a pair of capris to change in to.

-

Shewalked downstairs ignoring all the teenage boys whistling. "Why the hell did I wear a tight shirt?" she thought.

Nami was wearing a blue t shirt with a v neck that had buttons down and on the inside it had a connected lace blue shirt hugging her features and she was wearing a pair of dark blue capris with a light blue stripe down the sides.

"Morning." she said groggily to everyone in the buffet line. The guys stared their mouths dropped open at Nami, except Kai who had not taken a notice she was even there. "Either you stop staring or I'll rip your eyes out of their sockets." Nami said irritably grabbing a juice carton. The guys stopped.

"Morning sleep well?" Kai asked with a smirk he was holding a cup of coffee. "No." Nami said, "I'm guessing you have." "Quite well, yes." Kai said the smirk widening. "I wonder how Mr. Dickenson managed to get up rooms in this hotel it looks pretty fancy comparing to what we had last time." Nami muttered.

"I'm bored." Tyson moaned. "Trust me we all are and do us a favor by shutting up." Nami said. Tyson looked at Hilary for backup. "That wasn't nice." Hilary said. "Too bad so sad. I want to go back to sleep. I'm tired." Nami said getting up and moving to the couch.

"You do that; it'll bring so much peace." Kai said. "Shut up, prick." Nami said causing the guys to howl in laughter, "You can shut up now." The guys did so. Nami leaned back and shut her eyes.

- dream

Nami woke up to find herself as a 17 year old she was taller and had matured a bit. She remembered when she had left the Bladebreakers the day when she got the email that her friends were alive. She had left not telling Kai her secret feelings for him. Now miserable she had lost the chance.

She started walking in to town her hands behind her head. She saw someone sitting at a table outside under an umbrella. He looked up catching her staring. He looked just like Kai except his hair had grown a decent bit making him look more mysterious then ever and startling crimson eyes.

"What are you looking at?" he asked sharply. "Nothing. You look familiar." Nami said her cheeks flushing a bit. "So do you." the guy said. "What's your name?" Nami asked. "Kai Hiwatari." he said. "Oh my god!" Nami exclaimed, "Is it really you?" "Who are you exactly?" Kai asked. "Nami, ring a bell?" she asked with her eyes twinkling in happiness.

"Oh god." Kai said standing up his eyes widening though before he could say a word she had thrown herself at him in a hug. "Where the hell have you been?" she murmured. "Ahem, Kai, Who's your friend?" a Navy haired guy with a cap backwards on his head. "Hello, Tyson." Nami said. "How do you know my name?" Tyson asked.

"Don't remember me, Tyson?" Nami asked. "Uh…no." Tyson said. "Nami ring a bell?" Nami asked. "Oh my god!" Tyson said falling in to a chair. "Where are the others?" Nami asked Kai. "Inside." Kai replied before the door opened.

The Bladebreakers filed out chatting loudly. "Who's she?" Max asked. "Hello Max." Nami said. "Nami." Kai said simply. "Oh my god!" Max said, "You look…wow." Nami blushed. "Hey, Nami." Ray said winking holding up an perfect sign with his hand.

Nami smiled. "OH MY GOD! Nami you look so pretty! Where have you been all thease years?!" Hilary yelled hugging Nami like a sister. "Whose this?" Nami asked pointing to a brown haired girl standing next to Hilary.

"Kai's girlfriend, Crystal." Hilary whispered. Crystal walked over to Kai and held his hand. "I've heard about you." Crystal said.

"Guys I'm so glad I ran in to you but I've got to run an errand do you mind meeting at the hotel later?" Nami asked. "Sure." they agreed. "See you Nami." Kai said looking a bit disappointed soon dragged away by Crystal.

Nami ran to the park her heart shattering. "I'm too late…" she whispered, "But I won't let go not now…"

-end dream (this will continue)

Nami shot awake to find Kai looking at her his eyebrow raised. "Oh my god!" Nami muttered her arms acting on instinct hugging him. "Uh…Nami? Why are you-?" Kai started.

"Did you ever meet a girl named Crystal?" she demanded. "Who's Crystal?" Kai asked trying to pry Nami off. Nami let go of him her face turned red. "No one." Nami muttered before dashing upstairs leaving Kai very confused indeed.

-

Nami walked to Kai's room hesitatingly stopping before reaching up to knock on the door. "What?!" She heard him call very annoyed.

"Uh…Kai?" Nami called softly. The door opened and Nami turned red furiously red.

Kai was standing in the doorway with a towel around his neck his hair dripping lazily hanging over his face and… (A/n: Collect drooling containers girls I am already drooling as it is I might mess up the key board! Scream Clarisse!)

He wasn't wearing a shirt, only black pants, showing off his tight, toned chest. Nami's face turned possibly even redder. "Uh…I…uh…I." Nami stuttered. (A/n: I wish I was in Nami's place! –drools-)

"Like what you see?" Kai asked smirking. "Hell yeah!" Nami thought with a mental smile. "Ugh…it's time for…d…dinner." Nami stuttered. "I'll be down in a minute, unless you want me to go down like this." Kai said his smirk growing even wider.

"No thanks, but you can do as you wish if the other girls tackle you then don't you come crying to me!" Nami snapped walking off. Kai shut the door shaking his head in amusement before toweling his hair dry.

-

Kai came down in regular uniform though his hair was still rather damp. He caught Nami's eye and smirked. Nami turned light pink. "What's going on?" Ray whispered in Kai's direction. "Nothing." Nami said shooting Kai a warning look. Kai's smirk grew even wider.

"Hey guys I was thinking…let's go trick or treating!" Tyson said. "WHAT!?" Nami choked, "You're joking right? How absurd is the idea of going trick or treating?!" Everyone except Max and Hilary agreed. "No way are you going to get me in to trick or treating!" Ray exclaimed. "You're crazy." Kai said.

"PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!" Max, Tyson, and Hilary begged. "NO!" Nami yelled. "YES!" they said. "NO!" Nami looked at the guys for backup. "No and that's final!" Kai said sharply. "You have to come!" Max begged. "No way!" Ray said.

"We won't stop until you give in!" Tyson said. "Two conditions." Nami said, "They have to go as well and you guys shut the hell up." Nami smirked at Kai and Ray's faces. "YAY!" Max, Hilary, and Tyson cheered. "You guys are mental." Nami said, "Don't push it!"

-

They all headed to the Halloween store and separated in to two groups. Girls and Boys as simple as that. "Why do we have to get a damn costume?" Nami asked not able to think of a proper curse. "Language, Nami, You need to control yourself." Hilary said. "Fuck off why don't you! Go become a school teacher or something!" Nami growled.

"I have an idea. How about we play a prank on the guys for Halloween? Will that cheer you up?" Hilary asked. "Now you are talking my language! As long as I get to choose the stuff!" Nami said with a grin. "Alright, but first you have to pick a costume." Hilary said. "I did." Nami said holding a grim reaper. "You are joking right? Fine, lose your pride to the girls." Hilary said.

"I was suggesting for you." Nami said shoving it in to Hilary's arms before cackling as she headed to another section away from Hilary. Hilary dropped it, disgusted.

Nami mentally cursed the person who came up with Halloween digging through the racks. She saw something glimmering behind a bunch of costumes. She shoved them a side and picked up a costume that looked like someone liked it so much they tried to hide it and come back for it later. "They were not good at hiding this, or they must've been broke." Nami thought.

(A/n: I do that all the time at stores when I don't have money I hide it and comeback for it later.)

The costume contained of a mini skirt which was black and had pointy lining like all the way around, at the edge it was lined with silver and a crystal jewel at the end of each point. A spaghetti strap blouse showing off the midriff also lined with silver and jewels at the lining. It also had some silver earrings.

The straps were silver with two see through black flares. A black tiara/headband had the same silver jewels hanging down. It had a long shawl to the ankles lined with silver, and had straps to slip it on to the arms sort of like wings except it hung down.

Nami chose it, and went to select items for the 'prank'. She got a gallon of slime, fake bugs, dye of many colors, face paint, a fake knife, lip stamps "Who has this at a Halloween store?" Nami thought, some confetti/glitter, and fake blood. She smirked planning out the prank while walking to the checkout counter.

She was the first one out so she thanked god no one saw her costume. Kai came out next cursing under his breath dropping a costume on the counter. The man took one look at Kai and shoved the costume into a bag accepted the money and gave the costume to Kai in a heartbeat.

Kai scowled and sat down next to Nami. "He's afraid of you." Nami said with a smirk. "Shouldn't everyone be?" Kai asked sharply. "You're such an idiot." Nami said with a smile. "As if you aren't." Kai said. "No I am not." Nami said simply thoroughly annoying him. "Shut up." Kai said irritably.

"It's a free country and we have freedom of speech." Nami said with a smirk. "You…" Kai started before Tyson came out. "What did you two get?" he asked. "Nothing." Kai and Nami said simultaneously. Soon everyone came out and headed back to the hotel.

-October 30th 11pm

Nami and Hilary planned out the prank they separated the items in to two equal groups and divided everyone up. Nami would do Kai, Ray, and a half of Kenny. Hilary would do Max, Tyson, and the other half of Kenny.

At exactly midnight they set out to different maids and asked for keys to the rooms saying they lost theirs while they were out. (just go with it) They gave each other an evil grin and split up.

Nami quietly stepped in to Kai's room to find him peacefully asleep. She blushed thinking he was kind of cute without his mask on. "Stupid! I don't like him!" Nami thought mentally kicking herself. She used face paint to change the blue markings to black and she dyed his hair red. She used the lipstick stamp all over his face. After that she threw confetti all over him and a snake on the leg was the finishing touch.

Nami grinned. Suddenly Kai groaned and stirred muttering some cuss words under his breath rolling over on his side. Nami had stiffened; she had nearly jumped out of her skin. Her hair had fallen in to her face. She quickly brushed it away not noticing one of her 3 silver earrings had fallen out. Nami silently ran out trying to contain her laughter.

-

Hilary had completely covered Tyson in everything. As for Max she had dyed his skin dark dark brown and made his hair black and covered him in slime before running out.

-

Nami had coated Ray in bugs, slime, and dyed his hair pink. She put blood on his neck as a bite before running out to Kenny's room to find Hilary.

They took his glasses and covered it in blood and a lizard. They threw the rest of the blood on his chest and placed the fake knife on it and dyed his hair blond, painted his face black and threw the rest of the bugs on to his face.

They sniggered as they went to their room completely cracking up inside. They waited until it was 6 o' clock Halloween day. Exactly when their alarms would go off.

-

The alarm went off. The guys (yes even Tyson) crawled out of bed groaning some cussing. (cough Kai cough) They dragged their bodies to the bathroom, looking at themselves in the mirror blinking about 2 times before…AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Kai picked up an earring studying it. He remembered. Nami had 3 earrings pierced in her right ear one at the bottom two at the top one stud two hoops all silver.

All the guys stumbled out of the room. "I BURNED MY BODY!" Max screamed. "I've been murdered!" Kenny screamed running in circles. "WHO DYED MY HAIR PINK?!" Ray roared. "SOMEONE'S GONNA PAY!" Tyson bellowed. Kai stepped out of his room holding the earring between two fingers. All the guys looked at each other and nodded.

They ran to the girls room and threw open the door to find the girls laughing their heads off from the job's affect not able to sleep throughout the night waiting for the effect. All the guys except Kai tackled Hilary covering her in everything possible they had on them and items scattered on the floor. Nami had slipped out of the door smartly, she was laughing as she ran. Kai had grabbed everything possible and chased her.

Nami laughed as she ran down the hallway. "YOU ARE SO GONNA PAY!" Kai roared. "I'd –cackle- to see you –snigger- try!" Nami called dashing off laughing as hard as she could, not noticing the pain in her ankles as she usually had. Kai tackled her pinning her down tossing whatever he could manage on her.

Once his job was done Nami was sprawled out like a doormat on the ground. Her hair flared out, some confetti stars on her face, slime and paint on her clothes. Nami felt revealed. Her spaghetti strap night shirt was rolled up a bit past comfort just under the bust, and the straps on her shoulders. Her silky pants were also rolled up. Kai was triumphantly sitting cross-legged next to her his 'red' hair was lazily hanging in his eyes.

Nami's face was red. She pulled the straps up and her shirt down and ran away from Kai. "GET OUT!" She screamed at the guys still taking care of Hilary. The guys took one look at her and ran out. Hilary was covered, needless say more. She limped to her bed. "Oww." she muttered. Nami looked upset and embarrassed. The naked feeling still clung to her.

"What happened?" Hilary asked looking at Nami's eyes noticing fear. "I'm going to take a shower." Nami mumbled.

-

At 5 everyone started to get ready for trick or treating (much to Nami, Kai, and Ray's dislike).

Nami put on her costume tugging at the hem of her skirt as she walked in to the room from the bathroom where she had changed. "Does this damn thing have to be this freaking short?" she hissed. Nami had dyed her hair black with silver tips her eyes matching the whole outfit completely.

"Wow." Hilary said, "You look awesome! Can we trade?" "No way am I wearing that." Nami said. Hilary was a witch. She had a shorter skirt then Nami's. Her skirt was black; she had a blood red top with a black robe. A cute pointed hat and a broomstick. Original but cute.

"Okay but you have to let me do your makeup!" Hilary said, "No that you really need any but you'll look better." "I don't need any of that makeup crap.." Nami started before Hilary shoved her in to the chair.

Nami turned out to fit more to the costume now. Her face had been powdered white so she looked paler then her normal skin tone. Hilary had applied black eye liner and slanted it outwards like Egyptian style on her, and some light pink blush to her cheeks so the white color looked more realistic sort of like real skin tone. Then some dark red lipstick finished the look.

"Who are you?" Hilary asked. (remember Nami's hair has been dyed black with silver tips) "Me." Nami said, "Your turn" Hilary's skin was more peachish with pink blush making her look younger.

"Okay lets go!" Hilary said excitedly.

The girls went downstairs to find all the guys in their costumes. "Hey Hilary where is Nami and who's your hot friend?" Tyson asked staring at Nami's legs. "I am Nami you dimwit! Stop staring or I'll rip your eyes out." Nami growled. "Nami doesn't have black hair." Tyson said.

"I dyed it, idiot." Nami said angrily. All the guys' jaws dropped (yes even Kai). "That's Nami alright." Kai said as he snapped his mouth shut.

Tyson was a pirate. Max was going as Mario from the game. Ray was going as a ninja. Kenny was an elf, needless say more?

Kai had kept the red hair and the black face triangles. He was wearing a black vest (no shirt) and black baggy pants with a huge sword that he had in his right hand which had a black fingerless glove on. The sword was long and thin and if Kai let his arm hang the sword would be touching the ground. He had a black (makeup) scar next to his eye. (a/n: droollll)

Nami blushed slightly through the make up she quickly shoved it away and sat down on the couch. They had an hour before they left so they could be ready for anything else. Nami found herself falling asleep (thanks to staying the whole night up thanks to the prank).

-dream (a/n: just so you know the dream keeps continuing)

"Errands huh?" someone said. "Huh?! Hilary?!" Nami exclaimed. "You still like Kai don't you?" Hilary demanded. "Yeah." Nami said blushing.

"Well just so you know, I hate Crystal she's a brat and I think Kai hates her too." Hilary said winking at Nami, "Plus I'll help you."

Nami hugged Hilary. "Thanks." Nami said. "You've softened up." Hilary said with a grin. "Shut up." Nami growled. Hilary smiled. They both walked back to the hotel.

-at the hotel (dream)

"Hey Nami!" Kai said with a smile. He had been pacing back and forth waiting for her to return. "I challenge you to a Beybattle." Nami said immediately, "I have to see how you have improved or how much you suck."

Kai growled, "You're on!" They both went to the roof followed in secret by Crystal. "3-2-1 LET IT RIP!" They shouted launching their blades in.

"Dranzer let's finish this quick and show Nami that I have gotten so much better and she sucks. DRANZER FLAME REFLECTION TORNADO!" Kai yelled. "You aren't getting away that easy. You see I have tricks too. NEPTUNE SILVER ARROW TSUNAMI!" Nami yelled.

There was a blinding white light before both blades were thrown out in a tie. Nami's was hit with such force that her hand got cut. Crimson blood seeped out. Kai took her hand and pulled off the glove gently. He tore a strip off his beautiful white scarf and wrapped it around her palm.

"Kai, your scarf." Nami whispered not believing he had torn it. She always thought he had treasured it. "I have another one." Kai muttered looking at some blood seep through the cloth. He took her hand and licked it off. Nami turned red.

"You're going to infect me." Nami muttered pulling her hand away, "Maybe yourself." Suddenly Crystal came in. "KAI-Honey!" Crystal called in an annoying singsong voice.

Kai mumbled something about why he hadn't dumped her yet.

Crystal pulled him inside leaving Nami who was turning green with envy. Nami pulled the door open and walked downstairs to find…

Kai's lips were locked with Crystal's who had her arms around his neck Kai's hands were on her shoulders. Nami felt tears come to her eyes. She ran out of the room…her heart broken.

-end

Nami shot awake surprised to find a tear on her cheek; she quickly rubbed it away not even messing up her makeup. "Hey hotti…I mean Nami let's go!" Ray said. As they left a man stopped them at the door asking if they were going trick or treating they nodded. The man asked them to sign a sheet of paper. "What f-?" Kai was about to inquire before Nami linked her arm with his and pulled him out.

"Chillax." she said calmly. "I…" Kai started before he turned red but it was to dark to tell, "Why are you being so nice to me?" "I just…would you like me to snap at you and call you a bastard?" Nami said irritably not letting go of his arm. "No…" Kai said.

"Then chill, let's make fun out of a nightmare shall we?" Nami asked, "Please let it go." (guard)

"Fine." Kai muttered still a bit red though unwillingly.

-

They went down the block noticing that the weather was a bit windy.

"I wanna ring the door bell!" Tyson yelled. "No you don't Tyson I'm doing it!" Hilary yelled. "No me!" "No me!"

"Shut up!" Nami roared, "I'll ring the fucking doorbell!" Nami irritably smacked the bell.

"3-2-1 lets go no one's there." Nami said irritably starting to turn when the door opened. "OMG! You look so awesome!" A teenage girl squealed. "Get on with it." Nami growled.

"Here have a bunch!" The girl said holding out the basket. Nami said nothing and took 1 candy and turned on her heel muttering 'stupid preppy freak'.

"OMFG! YOU LOOK SO HOTT!" The girl squealed at Kai. Kai stepped as far away from her as possible.

"Are they a couple?" The girl asked as Kai and Nami walked down the street scowling angrily. "No....but it seems so they always bicker like an old married couple." Hilary said giggling. "I'm guessing they were forced in to this." the girl said handing more candy out. "Yeah, thanks Happy Hallow-!" Hilary started before she was cut off.

"HURRY UP! WE'RE GETTING OLD HERE!" Nami yelled from the block. "Geez calm down we're coming!" Hilary called.

They walked to a few more houses. Everyone complimented the group immensely on costume choices (especially Nami and Kai).

-Ding dong-

"What?" A teenage guy said, "Oh trick or-." "Hurry up and get on with the fucking night!" Nami hissed.

"Oooo aren't you cute. Say how about we go to…" he started. "Back off person, we didn't agree on this so get on with it for god's sake!" Kai growled.

"Okay okay I get it she's yours sheesh! Here!" the guy said shoving candy in to their bags. Nami and Kai turned red. Nami walked off.

Suddenly the wind blew. Nami was left standing clutching the hem of her skirt with her face red. "You forgot to wear shorts underneath, didn't you?" Hilary said with a smirk.

"I…none of your business!" Nami growled walking off. Kai walked next to her. "Wooo." he said mockingly. Nami hit him on the back of his head.

"They so like each other." Hilary said making the guys snigger as Kai chased Nami.

-a few houses later

"Okay that's enough!" Nami growled, "We are done no more of this freaking candy!"

"Yeah I think we should go back." Ray and Max agreed. Kai started walking immediately. "But!" Tyson protested. "What choice do we have?" Hilary said, "Besides I'm tired."

"Hilary!" Tyson whined. "I'll give you my candy." Nami said. "Fine." Tyson said.

-

When they arrived at the hotel they headed to their rooms. Nami walked down the corridor when suddenly the lights went out. "Fuck." Nami swore as she started feeling around. Suddenly someone ran in to her.

"Watch where you're going oaf!" Nami said angrily. "Watch who your calling an oaf!" Kai retorted trying to feel around. "Oh sorry Kai." Nami mutter accepting the hand he held out for her to pull. Kai pulled her up and turned. "What the hell do they think their doing?" Kai muttered.

"Must've…" Nami started suddenly remembering she had not let go of his hand. "You can let go now." Kai said smirking. "I can't see you." Nami muttered. "Whatever you say!" Kai said mockingly. "Yes and I say you are a prick." Nami said. Kai growled.

They saw some light flashing in different colors under a crack in a door. They knocked on the door to find a party room the rest of the Bladebreakers already there.

"The list was for a party! Those who went trick or treating get to go in!" Tyson said. A man at the door let them in. "You know what? I'm thirsty so I'm going to go get a drink." Nami said. "Why are you telling me? Go!" Kai muttered irritably. Nami left scowling.

Kai sat down in a chair sighing still wondering Nami's sudden change towards him. "Hey, wanna dance?" a girl asked. "No." Kai said in monotone. The girl left looking hurt. "Kai I-!" Nami started. "No!" Kai said irritably. "I was just going to ask whether you wanted a drink." Nami said scowling. "Oh sorry I told a girl off and thought it was you." Kai said.

"Did you just apologize?" Nami asked nearly spilling the contents in her cup. "Yeah, so?" Kai said. "Nothing…" Nami said smiling before finishing her drink.

-

Nami moaned clutching her forehead. "Oww." she muttered. "What's wrong?" Kai asked. "Migraine." Nami muttered. "Let me see the cup." Kai said. "Why-?" Nami muttered. Kai snatched it and looked at it.

"Someone spiked the punch." Kai said his eyes widening. "Great –hic- I'm –hic- drunk." Nami said with a twisted smile. "Here it comes!" Kai thought. "Hello Kai!" Nami said cheerfully, "You know you look cute." Kai turned red. "You really are! You just sit there –hic- not aware of how hot we all think you are!" Nami said hiccupping.

(a/n: hear hear!)

Kai noticed Nami's arms casually wrapping around him. "You know…I kind of like you." Nami said with a smile. "You like me?" Kai said blushing even more.

"A little bit, I've been having thease weird dreams. You and me are all older and stuff. You have a girlfriend named Crystal." Nami said putting her head on his shoulder shutting her eyes, "It makes me mad. I want to hit her I saw you kissing her. I just don't know why it makes me mad."

"You…what?!" Kai exclaimed. "Goodnight Kai-kun." Nami said sweetly shutting her eyes. "That explains why you're so nice to me all of a sudden." Kai thought absentmindedly stroking her hair.

"Kai what happened?" Hilary asked. "Nami drank spiked punch." Kai said. Hilary threw her cup of punch away. "Here, take her to our room." Hilary said handing Kai the key. "Me?" Kai said. "Yes you! I'm not leaving!" Hilary said walking off. Kai sighed before lifting Nami up bridal style his arm tucked under the back of her knees and under her neck.

He pushed the door open with minor difficulty and layed Nami down gently. He was about to leave when Nami's hand shot out and caught his. "Kai? Will you stay with me? Because I'm not letting go." Nami whispered. Kai sighed and sat down on her bed.

He soon found himself falling asleep unknowingly falling asleep next to her, his arms wrapped around her.

-Nami's dream

Nami ran away crying when someone caught her hand she turned half hoping in was Kai. "What's wrong?" Ray asked. "Nothing…" Nami muttered wiping tears away with her hand. "You wouldn't be crying if it was nothing…is it Kai?" Ray asked. Nami gasped, "How…h…how did…y…you?"

"It's so obvious." Ray said, "Now spill.

-

Nami told Ray everything about what she saw and thought of Crystal. "How about we battle to get your mind off things? Besides I think Kai was meaning to dump her anyways. He might've got her to try and find a way to…" Ray started. "It's alright…" Nami said her eyes lowering to the ground at the words she knew was coming. 'Replace'.

"I think you've been hanging out with Tyson too much. Beybattle seriously!" Nami scoffed, "But alright I suppose." Ray grinned sheepishly.

-

They were about to launch when the roof door slammed behind them. "Whew, lost her." Kai muttered. He was sitting against the door panting. Nami hid her disappointment. "Have a nice snogging session?" she said with a smirk. Ray smirked as well. It was so amusing watching Nami her eyes were mixed with amusement and sadness yet Kai was too dense to notice.

"I…no…I don't like her okay! I hate that girl she's a brat and I just…" Kai started. "Just did it to replace someone." Nami finished her eyes filling with hurt. "I think I'll leave." Ray said leaving shutting the door behind him.

"Did you like me?" Nami asked softly. "I…" Kai stuttered. "Did you like me? Did you care about me? Do you…?" Nami started. Kai cut her off.

Nami blushed. Kai's lips brushed against hers. He was kissing her! "Kai…" she murmured against his lips. Kai stepped back. "Answer your question?" he whispered. Nami blushed before Kai's mouth claimed hers again this time for real. He nibbled her lower lip demanding entrance which Nami gave him. The kiss turned from playful to passionate.

They cursed breathing as they let go to take a breath. "Wow." Nami muttered. "Admit it." Kai said with a smirk. "What?" Nami asked. "That I am a damn good kisser." Kai said with a grin wrapping his arms around her waist. "What would you do if I said you were?" Nami asked with a smirk her arms around his neck.

"Oh nothing." Kai said innocently. "Don't play innocent, it doesn't suit you." Nami said. Kai smiled and kissed her forehead. "Just shut up and let me hold you." he whispered.

- tbc… end dream

Nami woke up with a huge blush on her face; she blinked and touched her mouth. Suddenly she noticed warmth next to her. It was comforting. She looked up to see Kai asleep next to her his arms wrapped around her protectively. "Kai?" she thought, "How did he get here? And where am I? And what the hell is he doing?!"

"Nami?" Kai asked blinking in the sunlight. "What?" she moaned pretending suddenly that she just woke up, "Let me sleep!" She cuddled closer to him and shut one eye peeking at him through the other. Kai was blushing. "What are you doing here?!" Nami asked suddenly shooting back away from him.

-Kai's POV

What's that smell? It smells good, warm, comforting. Lavenders… He recognized it instantly clicking in his mind. Where is it coming from? Kai's eyes flew open he blinked as the sun seeped through the window. Damn the sun. What the hell am I holding? It's warm too. Wait…where am I? What am I doing?

Nami?! Oh shit. I fell asleep here last night. Oh…she smells like lavenders. Might as well stay here till she wakes up. Her hair smells good. Damn it I can't take it anymore. "Nami?" I asked. "Let me sleep!" she moaned cuddling closer to me. Oh god. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Nami asked jumping away.

-Normal pov

"Damn reputation." she thought, "He was warm too, oh well it's too soon." "What the hell were you doing?" Kai asked. "What were you doing?! You were the one holding me!" Nami said with a smirk as Kai's face darkened in a blush.

"You could've pushed me away!" Kai said with a smirk. "I…get out!" Nami yelled. "Gladly." Kai said simply as he walked out. Nami smirked and shut the door. Her face turned red. Now she was sure…**she liked him a lot.**

**-tbc…**

Okay guys! I'm done! I hope you enjoyed this extremely long chapter! I think it was my longest one so far. Please review and recommend!

thanks-

Ichigo Sweet Mew Luv – Hey girl! Thanks for reviewing! I'll update as soon as possible kay?! See ya later!

ERALDA- Thanks for the idea! I hope you liked it!

DreamSprite- THANKS!

Beyblade-gal- Hey girls! Thanks! But I have to say a lot more chapters before this is finished.

-

Hey guys (and girls) please review! Please recommend! It's a request not a demand. Alright I'll update as soon as I can! I hate H.W. Keeps me away from the fic -.- GRR! Rot in hell H.W.! See ya later!

Nami, signing off.


	13. Russian Skies

Meeting You

Chapter 13: Russian Skies

By: Me

Hey guys sorry for the major wait! I am pleased to see that I got a lot of reviews lately…Thanks everyone!

-

Everyone was sitting in the rather drafty airport bored to death. Their flight was running 2 hours late.

"I told you we should've called this stupid place before we got here! This happens every single freaking time!" Nami yelled. It was 8 in the morning and everyone already knew she was not a morning person.

"Sorry Nami…I forgot." Kenny said. "Yes and they call you a computer genius. Congratulations on ruining our sleep you really deserve an award, Chief! I'll make sure you get it personally, a good hard slap!" Nami hissed.

"Chill Nami!" Ray said placing a hand on her shoulder. "Chill? How the hell can I chill?! It's freezing here already!" Nami grumbled.

"Well it's going to get even colder so get used to it." Kai snapped at her.

Kai had put up ice walls around himself once more…they were going to Russia for the next tournament.

Nami kept quiet. She sensed something wrong with him. "If he wasn't cute I'd hit him." she thought in irritation.

"That's a first." Tyson said in shock. "Shut up before I knock your teeth out." Nami growled finally sitting down, wrapping her arms around herself. She was also wearing a jacket but it didn't do any good she was freezing.

Max and Ray sniggered. "Well I think you aren't being fair." Hilary said unconsciously touching Tyson's shoulder. "How in the world in this a fair topic?" Nami asked, mentally making a note to get duck tape and slap it on to Hilary's mouth.

"Well Tyson was telling the truth. This is unlike you, usually when Kai tells you to Shut up you bring up some kind of comeback." Hilary said.

"Well Kai obviously has issues he needs to take care of so just back off of me. It's too damn cold to talk." Nami muttered.

Kai would've snapped at her about the fact that she was the one with issues. He didn't. He just stood up and went to a far corner in the gate they were sitting at.

Nami looked a bit shocked but she covered it up. "When the hell is this damn plane going to get here?" she hissed.

-

"Would everyone please proceed to the door to enter the plane with your boarding pass and passports please. A woman said.

"Finally!" Tyson said he ran up to the door completely forgetting the items. Nami irritably picked up her bag and removed her passport and boarding pass which she refused to let Kenny hold for her since he usually gave in all of their stuff together.

After they were all settled in the flight obviously took off like normal planes are supposed to do.

-

Kai was sitting near a window staring out of it completely unaware of the people next to him.

Nami looked at him in confusion. He hadn't even touched any of the food the people had given out. Nami was worried. "What is wrong with you Kai?" she thought.

-After they had reached the hotel…

It was about 5 in the afternoon. All the Bladebreakers and Hilary and Kenny were all piled (not to be taken literally) up in one room discussing about the upcoming day.

"Hey guys I'm pretty sure that the White Tiger X, the Majestics, the PBB All Stars, and the Blitzkrieg Boys are going to be there but…I'm not sure about thease two teams…One is called the Wing Battalions and the Elite Jewels." Kenny said typing away on Dizzi.

Kai tensed at the team he had once been apart of.

"I have a feeling that we know the Wing Battalions…Miguel, Claude, Mathilda, and Aaron sound familiar to you? " Dizzi inquired.

"The Barthez Battalions!" Tyson, Max, and Ray said simultaneously, "They changed their names?"

"Yes it seems so. The Elite Jewels…" Kenny started.

"They sound like a girls' team!" Tyson snickered. "No they aren't…they have boys too. Their names are Samantha, Crystal, Alex, Justin, and Kenji…" Kenny was cut off by Nami.

"Oh SHIT!" Nami hissed she slapped a hand on to her forehead. "What's wrong?" everyone except Kai questioned. Kai looked up for the first time since they had arrived.

"Do you know them?" Tyson asked. "Yes I …I have something to take care of…excuse me…" Nami said getting up before she even reached the door Kai blocked it.

"Get out of my way." Nami hissed. "Are you leaving the hotel?" Kai asked seriously. "Why?" Nami snapped. "Reasons…don't leave the hotel I am warning you." Kai said darkly.

"I'm not going to leave. If you think I am going to risk going out there then you are sadly mistaken because I am not planning on leaving if the Elite Jewels are here." Nami said. Kai stepped out of the way.

Nami pulled the door open and slammed it shut after she had left. "Okay…I have a feeling Nami knows something about the Elite Jewels we don't." Tyson said.

"Oh, no duh!" Hilary scoffed. "I was just saying…" Tyson started. "Yes of course Mr. State- the-obvious." Hilary continued.

"Well excuse me if Nami is acting weird!" Tyson yelled. "Yeah! Well…" Hilary started. They both entered another bickering session.

Ray stood up and walked over to Kai. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah whatever. Just be on your guard." Kai muttered, "At this hell hole who knows who we are going to run in to."

-the next day at the stadium

The Bladebreakers walked down the hallway to their rooms when they met…

"Hello young Kai…please to see you are…doing well." A horrible drawling voice crept in to the halls sending a shiver down Nami's spine.

"Boris…" Kai hissed. "Correct." Boris said mockingly. "Leave." Kai ordered.

"Oh I don't think so…I see you are still with thease…interesting bladers…what are their names again? Oh yes…you must be…Tyson the rather famous former world champion…Max…former All Star…Ray used to be part of White Tiger X correct?" Boris continued in the same mocking fashion.

"I said leave…we have no interest whatsoever in talking to a foul disgusting bastard like you." Kai hissed.

"I would watch my tongue if I were you young man." Boris sneered. "Well you aren't." Kai snapped.

"Kenny…the chief…Hilary oh yes I heard about you…the helpful fan girl." Boris remarked. "How dare you-!" Hilary snarled.

"Am I supposed to know this guy? What? Is he the bad guy or something?" Nami asked in a tone of amusement. Hilary snickered as well as Max, Ray and Tyson.

"You have a very humorous new friend I see. Who's this? I've never met you before." Boris said walking over to Nami reaching over and touching her cheek, "Quite a beautiful young lady I must say."

"Don't touch me you creep." Nami hissed slapping his hand away in disgust.

"Yes beautiful and a bit of a hot head." Tala said smoothly, striding up to Boris's side with a smirk on his face.

"What are you? His minion?" Nami snapped. "No…I am the Blitzkrieg Boys' leader." Tala said his smirk growing wider by the second.

"What is it with him and the high collar?" Nami inquired causing everyone but her and Kai in to a set of laughter.

"I look…forward to seeing what you can do in battle." Tala said slyly, eyeing her figure.

"Well I look forward to ripping you to pieces!" Nami snarled crossing her arms.

"Tala…who's the new kid?" Ian said with a sneer. "I am not a kid, midget." Nami said with a smirk. "Oh you made a very big mistake by calling me a midget…" Ian said.

Brian grabbed Ian by the back of his shirt. "Now now Ian. Show some respect to Kai's new…lady friend." he said with a smirk.

"Shut up and leave. I'm warning you…" Kai snarled.

"What are you going to do? Huh? I dare you to try…" Tala said with a sneer. "Now children play nicely…we wouldn't want anyone to get hurt now would we?" Boris inquired mockingly.

"Sir, Master Voltaire wishes to speak with you…" Spencer came up eyeing the Bladebreakers.

"Alright, I shall see you later. Come soon, Boys." Boris said with a smirk and turned with Spencer.

Kai stiffened. "Voltaire…" he hissed clenching his fists.

"You might want to control that temper of yours until the face off, Kai…We'll see you later…Oh by the way I never caught your name." Tala said reaching over and touching Nami's shoulder.

"You pervert!" Nami hissed slapping his hand away. "Name please…" Tala said smiling unpleasantly.

"Nami…" Kai muttered. "He didn't have to know you…" Nami started. Kai cut her off. "Leave, Tala. I said we have no interest in talking with you. You have your information." Kai said sharply.

"Yes of course. See you later…good luck you'll need it." Tala said nodding in Kai's direction.

Nami looked at Kai she had seen Tala's nod. Kai barely shook his head in a similar gesture. Anyone would've missed it but Nami had caught it.

Tala left with Brian and Ian.

-

Once they arrived in the room Nami growled at Kai. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" she snarled. "Nothing." Kai said sharply.

"They touched me and it was unpleasant. It was disgusting! I hate it! Boris's hands were so…cold. Why did you let them do that!?" Nami hissed rubbing her cheek as if trying to rub off the recent touch.

"I couldn't do anything so deal with it!" Kai snapped. "You have some serious explaining to do Kai." Nami snarled.

"Nami, listen!" Tyson started. "Shut up! I wasn't talking to you so but out! This is between me and him so all of you leave this room for awhile." Nami snapped.

Everyone except Kai and Nami got up staring at them hesitantly before leaving the room.

"Fine…I'll tell you. When I was younger…" Kai started.

-tbc…

Sorry guys I have to go! Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry I couldn't answer them personally like I normally do. I have two stupid projects due soon so gotta go. Later!


	14. Secret Encounters and Confessions

Meeting You

Chapter 14: Secret Encounters and Confessions

By: Nami

Hey guys! I can't believe I'm on chapter 14 already! Thanks for the awesome reviews! Can we try to hit 100 by the end of this fic? Just a request not a demand.

Extra note, there will be a few French dialogue but I put in translation ( I can not speak French so sue me! I used the translation tool on Word. So if any of you know mistakes ignore and read the translations).

Oh well any way here's chapter 14!

-

Tala sat in the dark room with the rest of the Blitzkrieg Boys while Boris was busy discussing things with the others in a low hissing voice.

He sighed mentally. "Kai was putting himself at risk as well as the new girl. It seems to me that he likes her…I can tell. Although I must say he has good taste. She's very beautiful. I wonder if Kai will give in and become a permanent member in the abbey. Especially if Voltaire gets his hands on that girl." he thought.

"Tala…" Ian said in his usual nasty little tone. "What?!" Tala snapped. "I was thinking…maybe we should convince Master Voltaire to try and check out that girl. It seems she joined up sometime in May…she seemed to be powerful on the data we dug up." Ian continued.

"Maybe…it depends." Tala said in a monotone trying to conceal the seriousness of the whole deal.

"We'll check her out in battle. If she can defeat one of the Majestics she passes…and we get her and her bit beast, analyze it, and make a dark version of it. She will give in to the power of the dark beast and become one of us." Ian said.

"I said we'll see." Tala said irritably standing up. He had to meet someone in a few hours.

"Good. I'll notify Boris." Ian said. "What ever you do…keep in mind that she can find a way to keep a step ahead of our every move if this little information slips." Tala said.

"I'll make sure it stays within our range of hearing." Ian said slipping off to tell Boris of his plan.

"Ian is going to destroy her…if she receives the dark bit beast she will be the one in darkness. Kai had become like that once before. What will happen now if she becomes power hungry like Boris and Voltaire…she'll lose all of her innocence…and that can not happen." Tala thought walking out of the room.

-

"When I get my hands on that cold blooded freak I'll rip him in half!" Nami hissed clenching her fists.

Kai had just recited his tale and Nami had gone ballistic. He smiled mentally knowing that she had gotten a bit emotional over the whole deal.

"Calm down…it's not such a big deal…" Kai said seriously through Nami's numerous cursing and ranting.

"Not a big deal? Not a big deal?! IT'S A HUGE DEAL!" Nami snapped, "When I get my hands on the stupid Bastard I'll…"

She shut up. "Did you say Voltaire?" she asked softly. "Yes…why?" Kai said quirking an eyebrow.

"I…I remember hearing his name before…never mind." Nami muttered.

"Oh…" Kai said.

"I have something to take care of." Nami said immediately jumping up and shoving the door open before racing off.

"Be…careful." Kai started. He sighed. He would be meeting Tala in a few minutes.

-

Tala scowled. They had agreed on meeting each other. Problem was where.

"Tala…" Kai muttered. "What!? Oh it's you." Tala said, "Good…I didn't know…."

"I do, now come on before we're caught." Kai snapped.

Tala smiled, "This is just like the time when we tried sneaking out."

Kai said nothing and they continued on their way. Little did they know a shadow was following them.

They had reached the darkest room in the whole stadium hallways. It was old and filled with dust and spider webs.

The person quickly slipped in before Kai slammed the door shut. The only light came from the crack under the doorway.

"So what was it you wanted to tell me?" Kai asked dead serious. "Well it's rather complicated. Ian seems to think that this girl of yours…" Tala's amusement was cut off.

"She's not mine." Kai said irritation clear through out his tone.

"…is powerful. If you aren't careful, Boris will take her away and make sure she uses a dark bit beast one similar to that of her own. She will…lose everything…I'm not sure if we have many options right now apart from forcing her to not take one of the battles against the Majestics." Tala said ignoring Kai's comment.

Kai snickered, "I'm pretty sure she will refuse to drop out of the battle."

"I'm serious Kai. She will lose everything. Her memories, her dreams, and her innocence…" Tala said, "Boris may even break…"

"She doesn't have any innocence." Kai scoffed crossing his arms and shutting his eyes. "She does…if she didn't she would be just like…Takara." Tala said quietly.

Kai lifted his eyes to look at Tala. "Takara is Tala's little sister." Kai thought, "She was so pure, bright, innocent…and she lost it all."

"Voltaire had wanted her killed for disobeying his order, she had been taken over by the bit beast, and the order she had broken was to never give away the information that she was his sister and Voltaire found out that she had. She told Tala before she was taken over."

"Tala had lost his memory of ever being a child with parents and family. I'm lucky…I remember fragments of my past. Our memories were supposed to have been wiped away when we entered that hell hole."

(Takara means treasure; pure; or valued object in Japanese. No I don't know Japanese either!)

"Don't let it happen." Tala said. "I won't…" Kai muttered.

With that Tala opened the door and left not even glancing back at Kai. Kai stood there for a moment before following.

Nami sat there in the dark. Her eyes were wide in shock. (Yes people…didn't you guess that she was the one following them?! I am ashamed! Oh well…)

"Kai? What is going on…who is Takara…and why are they…" Nami's mind was swirling in numerous questions.

-

Kai came in the room watched by the Bladebreakers and their 'guests' also known as the Majestics who had come to visit them.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Tyson asked. Kai said nothing and went to the other room.

"As I was saying…" Robert continued. "Who the hell are you?!" Nami growled slamming the door shut.

Everyone on the Bladebreakers sweat dropped anime style. "Sorry…when she's in a bad mood she's not usually nice to guests." Hilary said glaring at Nami.

"This is Nami…" Ray started.

"I know who I am thanks!" Nami snapped. "Yes…A very hot chickorita…" said Enrique sliding next to Nami and putting his arm around her shoulders. He said something in Italian to Nami. (sue me I don't know Italian, he asked her whether she wanted to go out with him.)

"Not on your life." Nami growled. "You understand Italian? We're perfect!" Enrique said. "I would die before I dated a blond." Nami snapped.

"Hey!" Max said. "No offence." Nami added to him. "None taken." Enrique said. "Get your lousy freaking paws off me before I…" Nami said in English before she said some rather horrible things to Enrique in Italian.

Enrique winced and slid away from Nami. "I said I'll kick his sad excuse for an ass if he didn't get his arm off me." Nami growled.

Johnny, Tyson, Max, and Ray howled in laughter while Hilary, Oliver, and Enrique cringed.

"Excusez mes façons, mademoiselle," Oliver said in French, ""Mon nom est Oliver."

(translation: Excuse my manners, mademoiselle. My name is Oliver.)

He took her hand and kissed it. Nami's anger slowly ebbed away.

"How flattering, little Mr. Frenchy over here actually knows how to respect women." Nami said.

"Hey!" Enrique said. Nami smirked.

""Ainsi Oliver, indiquent ce qui vos passe-temps sont." Nami said in quite fluent French. (Translation: So Oliver, do tell what your hobbies are.)

They both sat down together discussing art.

"Looks like Nami found her soul mate." Tyson said with a snicker. "Shut up, Tyson." Nami growled.

"Where is Kai? I demand a battle." Johnny growled. "I'm not interested." Kai said annoyed. "Kai?" Tyson asked.

"Kenny." Kai said in irritation, he had finally decided to come join them. "Yes Kai?" Kenny replied.

"Look up anything you can find on the Elite Jewels." Kai said in a dead serious tone.

Nami cringed. Kai looked at her with a quirked eyebrow. "Vous savez n'importe quoi au sujet d'eux, mademoiselle? Il serait vraiment utile." Kai said in a mocking manner in obvious French.

(Translation: Would you know anything important about them, mademoiselle? It would really be helpful.)

"Don't smart talk me, Kai. You're the one who has serious explaining to do." Nami retorted.

"How many languages do you both know?!" Tyson asked incredulously. "Eight, not including English." Kai and Nami said at the exact same time.

"You know 8 languages? Which ones?" Nami asked in a mocking manner, "I doubt your brain could handle that much!"

Oliver looked really amused. "Chinese, Russian, Italian, French, Latin, German, Japanese, and Spanish." Kai said coolly.

"I don't know Spanish but I know Portuguese and the rest. So there!" Nami retorted.

"Vous deux vous querellez comme un vieux ménage marié." Oliver said while chuckling.

(Translation: You two bicker like an old married couple.)

Nami and Kai flushed a light red and looked away, fuming. "What did you say?" Tyson asked.

"Nothing, Tyson. We'll be leaving now." Oliver said pleasantly. The Majestics left without another word apart from Johnny demanding another battle with Kai.

"Clearly, you haven't told us your whole past." Kai said in a fiery tone. "Well clearly, you haven't explained your little chat with Tala and who Takara is!" Nami growled.

"You heard us?!!" Kai roared. "Yes quite a pleasant conversation, no?" Nami said with the French accent at the end.

"Do you know what risk you put yourself in to?!" Kai shouted. The Bladebreakers, Kenny and Hilary cowered in a corner.

"No but I am aware that you haven't told me who Takara is!" Nami shouted back. "Takara is DEAD! Do you want to end that way too?!" Kai yelled.

Nami was about to open her mouth before she shut it.

"You are going to end up getting hurt, used, and trashed up like the rest of us who went to the abbey. You are going to be hurt so bad you'll be withering around like a fish out of water. They'll push you so hard so every drop of blood is shed out of you. Do you want that!?" Kai shouted.

"I don't need to hear this." Nami said tersely before turning on her heel, tears pricking the corner of her eyes.

"I'm not through with you yet!" Kai growled grabbing her wrist. "Well I am so let go of me!" Nami snapped trying to force the tears away so Kai wouldn't see.

"I won't until you explain who the Elite Jewels are and what connection they have with you that is making you act this way." Kai growled he forced Nami around.

The tears were automatically released. Kai let go of her wrist. He and the others had never seen her cry before.

"Why are you being so…?" she cried. "What? Being so what?! I don't want you to get hurt!!" Kai said desperately trying to make the tears go away.

Nami sunk down to the ground and wrapped her arms around her legs and hid her face behind her knees.

"Nami…" Kai said. "You have no idea what it's like! You don't know what it's like to finally feel like you belong when suddenly someone goes so harsh on you that you think they've let you go. Do you really want to know what happened?!" Nami cried.

"Nami I…I want to know why you've kept hiding yourself." Kai said.

"I didn't want to get attached to you, because I knew you would throw me away like yesterday's trash. That's happening now. I was a mistake! My dad didn't want me! He wanted a son who could Beyblade! He thought I was a weak good for nothing so he sent me here to Russia to some boarding school when I was small. My mother was the only one who loved me. She didn't want it all to happen like this." Nami said.

"They kept me a few days and then sent me back home because they thought I was weak too! None of my family except for my mother loved me…not my cousins, my relatives and my dad hated me. I stole a Beyblade from my father's office and I used it to try and work myself till I could finally be accepted by my father."

"It worked. He noticed my improvement in strength and my abilities to keep fit. He caught me training with the Beyblade and he showed me what to do. So I was attached to my Beyblade. I finally was old enough to enter competitions and win. After that my dad assigned a team for me. They were all girls who loved to beyblade and they noticed how I was too serious and they wanted to be like me. My mother agreed to be our coach so my father could go off for business trips. After my mother's death…I…" Nami started.

"I thought your friends died too." Ray said softly.

"I lied. They didn't. My mother made it to the BBA and dropped them off there and went to the bridge by herself. My father was working with someone and had agreed to let them tamper with the car he thought my mother was too soft on me. He loved her more then me but he wanted power."

"I grieved for her loss. My father decided to get rid of the other girls who I had become friends with. He assigned me to the Elite Jewels. Then they were a team of boys but now they have girls since my father died. I became attached to them even though they made jokes now and then. Kenji…made me feel like I belonged. I fell for him and he took advantage of it. He tried to…" Nami cut herself off and buried her head in her legs and started to cry harder.

Kai put his arms on her shoulders. "To break me…are you happy?! I told you, you have what you need now you can throw me away and forget about me okay?! That's how it's always been!" Nami said, she shoved Kai's arms off her and stood up.

Kai took her by the shoulders again and this time he pulled her closer to him and hugged her.

-tbc

Well that's chapter 14! I hope you liked it…sorry if it was too dramatic! Review! Later people!

Thanks-

Kathleen- Sorry for the wait! I hoped you liked it!

cataroo- Hey thanks!

Azn-V-Kai- thanks! I can't believe you think it's c'est… that's French for cool hee hee!

pishcules- I hate Boris too…thanks for the review!

You/Kai fic fan- Bugger! Where have you been lately girl?! We all hate projects don't we? I finished them and…yeah you get it…who wants to talk about projects on a fanfic place?! Nice guess about Kai getting it out of her. Keep in touch! Thanks for the review!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed Chapter 13. I hope you liked it! See ya! - Nami


	15. The Scarf

Meeting You

Chapter 15: The Scarf

By: Nami

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews sorry it took so long.

-

"Boris." Tala hissed. "What?" Ian asked. "Where is Boris?" Tala demanded. "Inside with Master Voltaire. I seriously doubt you would want to go in there." Ian said.

"I do." Tala snapped impatiently. "Fine, do as you please but don't beat me up about it when you're through." Ian said moving aside.

Tala glared at him in annoyance but went ahead and rammed the door. "Who is it?!" he heard the very irritated voice of the purple headed demon himself. (Boris)

"I have some very important information that I am positive you must hear." Tala snapped.

"What is it, boy?" Boris hissed sticking his head (-cough- a bloody bastard of a head -cough-) out of the door.

"They have redone the battle arrangement." Tala said. "Those bloody fools, never know when they have things right! What is the face off arrangement?!" Boris growled.

"Well, sir. They have redone it so that the, ahem Bladebreakers, would face the Elite Jewels." Tala said sharply, he was snickering mentally thinking of how Boris was a bloody fool himself. (hear hear!)

"Alright. Make sure anything doesn't go wrong I'm counting on you, boy. We must receive Kai and that…girl whatever her name was. Good thing we have one of the Jewels' members on our side. He should be looking foreword to this, he hasn't had a decent girl lately." Boris said.

"I hear that Nami…" Tala started.

"Who in the name of hell is Nami?" Boris snapped.

"The girl, sir."

"Yes continue."

"She seems to have a connection to him."

"So?" Boris drawled in complete annoyance.

"Maybe the connection could make her act up in the battle." Tala said thinking of how possibly stupid Boris could get.

"So?"

"Well she could be ready for the tests. We don't need the Majestics we can easily wipe the floor with their hides." Tala said.

"Good point. Make sure it happens." Boris said.

"I'll get the equipment ready." Tala said.

"Good boy. I might consider doing you a favor in the near future. Remind me sometime." Boris said with a twisted smile.

"I'll keep it in mind, sir." Tala said a bit disgusted of what that 'favor' might be.

Boris slammed the door in Tala's face. The red headed teen turned and walked to the end of the hallway.

"I have to see Kai."

-

"Kai?" Nami whispered against his shoulder. The Bladebreakers were so surprised at the recent events they stared at Kai.

He had never done anything like this to anyone.

Nami was so surprised at his motions she had stopped crying. The tears were gone before she could blink.

Hilary hissed for everyone to get out. The other boys and Hilary left Nami and Kai alone.

The door slammed shut.

"Kai?" Nami asked. Kai let go of her and looked away trying to fight the light blush from coming in.

"Kai?" Nami repeated.

"What?!" Kai snapped.

"Good, you're back to your normal sourpuss of a self. I was getting worried. What was with that anyway…" Nami started before Kai placed a hand over her mouth to shut her up.

"Nothing happened." Kai said sharply.

"Oh I think something did. If I'm not mistaken then why were there five eyewitnesses?" Nami asked smirking.

"Shit." Kai muttered.

"Point proven." Nami said in the most annoying cheerfulish way she could muster.

"Shut up." Kai said.

"It's a free country. I'm pretty sure Russia was a free country since June 12th, 1990 if I am correct of course." Nami said with a grin.

"I don't care when this god forsaken land was declared free! All I care about is getting out of this inferno before anything gets worse." Kai snapped. (I cracked up when I wrote this.)

"Good point." Nami said finally returning to a serious tone.

"I've heard the battle plan has been redone. We are going up against the Elite Jewels." Kai said.

Nami cringed. "Calm down, Nami. Are you sure you are up to this?" Kai asked as he started to walk around her.

"Sure. I have a little catching up to do with my dear little boyfriend." Nami said regaining composure.

Kai kept pacing around her his head low, trying to come up with some type of plan.

"And you're telling me to calm down. Sheesh. Cut it out before you dig a moat around me." Nami snapped.

"Look, Boris is willing to get us at any cost." Kai said, "And we need to find away to keep them from finding any information about you."

"So you're telling me to back out of the match."

"Affirmative."

"Are you kidding?!" Nami said.

"Yes I am kidding ha ha. See it's funny." Kai said sarcastically.

"Yes it is." Nami said with a smirk.

"And your friends thought you were serious." Kai said quirking an eyebrow.

"Kai, I am not going to back out now. I promise the battle with be over faster then you can say the Greek alphabet backwards." Nami said.

"Which will take almost a decade because I don't know Greek." Kai said.

Nami growled, "Just trust me on this okay?!"

"Fine if you get caught I'll not be responsible."

"I wasn't depending on you." Nami snapped as she turned to leave.

Kai caught her wrist for the second time that day.

"What is it now?!" Nami snapped.

Kai pulled her closer so that his chin rested on her shoulder, her back to him.

"I trust you." he whispered in her ear.

Nami felt shivers run down her spine. She shook it away.

"Fine whatever." she snapped pulling her hand away and slamming the door shut leaving Kai smirking behind her.

-

"Damn it Kai where are you?" Tala thought.

The red head didn't notice someone walking toward him until he ran in to the person.

"Watch where you're going…" he started before he was cut off by Nami on the ground rubbing her head. Her cheeks were rather red (cough Kai cough).

"Hello, beautiful." Tala said with a smirk lowering his intense turquoise eyes drop to her level.

"Whatever, Red." Nami muttered standing up and brushing her self off.

"What were you doing?" Tala asked in a mocking tone, "Hanging out with your little boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend!" Nami snapped.

"But you like the idea." Tala said still smirking. "I do not! You are the most insolent bastard I've ever met!" Nami snapped.

"Thank you, I adore your appreciation." Tala said while mock bowing.

"You JERK!" Nami hissed. "Alright dear. Tell me where your little boyfriend is." Tala said stand up straight.

"Why so you can have another little chit chat?" Nami demanded.

"I like you, you're different from other girls." Tala said.

"How dare…" Nami started.

"You're intelligent, comparing to those girls you aren't worried about how you look which is stupid if you ask me." Tala said.

"??" Nami looked confused.

"Of course you can't reach my rank." Tala said flicking a speck of dust of his suit.

Nami had it she reached up and slapped him.

"You can find him yourself!" she hissed menacingly before stalking off.

Tala rubbed his cheek but still smirked. "She can hit hard." he muttered before he came face to face with Kai who was smirking himself.

He was casually leaning on the wall.

"Okay so you have really good taste." Tala said.

"I don't like her." Kai said stiffly.

"You do, your eyes give it away." Tala said.

"Whatever." Kai said.

"You have to admit she packs a punch."

"Shut up and get on with the info."

"I need to get a new job." Tala moaned.

"Stop saying it and do it for a change." Kai said with a smirk.

"Shut up." Tala snapped.

"Point proven." Kai said mimicking Nami's quote.

"Like I said, shut up. Okay, you know the battle news?"

"Yeah." Kai said.

"Well Boris wants information on her now. I'll have to set up the equipment and I can't afford to make an 'accidental' mistake, I'm already on Voltaire's bad side." Tala said.

Kai growled at Voltaire's name.

"Did you talk to her? What did she say?" Tala asked.

"She won't back out now. She told me it'll be over before I can say the Greek alphabet backwards." Kai said causing Tala to go in to a roll of snickers.

"Funny kid." Tala said with a grin.

"Don't do that. You're starting to scare me. I've never seen you laugh this much." Kai said with a small smile.

"I know. The kid rubs off on you." Tala said.

"She's not a kid." Kai said.

"Alright. I better be going before Boris is after my blood." Tala said turning.

"Tala…" Kai said.

"Hm?"

"Take care of yourself." Kai said. "Will do." Tala said.

-

Nami walked in to the empty stadium and sighed. Only a few more hours before the match.

She turned sharply. Something was in the shadows. "Who's there?" she snapped.

"You always did have sharp hearing, sweetheart." a slick voice said causing Nami to shiver.

"Kenji?" Nami croaked. "Correct. So how've you been, sweetheart?" said the boy who had moved in to the light.

He was about Kai's height with jet black hair and bangs which casually slipped in to his eyes giving him a mysterious look and had dark blue eyes almost black.

He was wearing a black t-shirt with badboy written in blood red on the back and a pair of black baggy trousers which had a silver chain clipped from one belt hoop to another.

"None of your business!" Nami snapped. "I was just worried about you, when are you going to cool down and open up to me?" Kenji said with a twisted smile.

"You nearly got away with it once and it won't ever happen again. You come even 1 foot near me I'll tear you in to pieces." Nami growled.

"What are you talking about my dear little Nami?" Kenji said, "Or do you prefer being called by your real name, Atlan…"

"Nami is just fine thanks! You just pretend to be nice so girls fall for you. Then later you can mark them as your own in a bed. It's never going to happen." Nami hissed, her eyes narrowing.

"Quite the contrary, Nami. I doubt you can do anything about it." Kenji said in to her ear. He had been advancing toward her while they were talking.

"Oh I can and I will." Nami growled.

"Well not now." Kenji said huskily in to her neck. He had suddenly pinned her to the wall and held her wrists to the wall.

"STOP! LET GO!" Nami yelled. Kenji started to kiss her jaw line and then Nami felt unwanted lips on her own soft ones. The kiss was hard and cold.

She felt tears prick the corner of her eyes but she bit him right there. Kenji gave a low hiss before continuing his assault. He leaned down and began to suck on her neck.

Nami couldn't take it anymore. She shoved him off and ran. Kenji landed on the floor although smiling triumphantly.

-

Kai was worried. Nami had been gone too long. Suddenly the door was thrown open and the lavender haired girl ran in to the bathroom.

"Nami?" Hilary called knocking on the door. No answer.

Nami shoved the threatening tears about to fall away and looked at her neck. A hickey was there already. She cursed.

"How the hell am I going to explain this?!" Nami thought in panic.

She looked at her lips they were a tiny bit larger then normal and the corner was a bit torn thanks to the roughness of the unwanted kiss. She took out some chap stick and applied it so no one could notice.

There was no way to hide the hickey unless…

Nami removed her usual high pony tail. She had never actually let them see her with her hair down like that. Her long lavender hair went jest below her hips. After she arranged it properly she had hidden the hickey.

The door clicked and slid open. Nami walked out acting as if nothing was wrong.

"Nami…your hair…" Hilary marveled. "What? Haven't you ever seen a girl with her hair down?" Nami snapped.

The guys gaped at her. "Not yours." Ray said, "You look pretty with your hair down."

Kai frowned. Sure she looked good but something was wrong. He walked over to her and examined her features.

"Kai is too smart for his own damn good." Nami thought. He reached over and flicker a stray strand away.

"Whatever it is…" Kai thought, "I don't see…wait what is that?"

"Kai? What are you doing?" Nami asked nervously.

"Can I talk to you?" Kai asked. "Yeah, why?" Nami asked. "Just come with me." Kai said.

Nami followed cautiously behind Kai. Everyone stared. Kai shut the door to the extra room behind him.

"Are you sure you are up to this?" Kai asked.

"Positive." Nami said a bit too quickly.

Kai's eves darkened as he searched her face. "What are you hiding?" he hissed.

"Nothing? Why would I hide something?" Nami asked. Kai walked around her examining her.

"Alright…wait…move your hair." he said. Nami's heart sunk. She froze.

"If you won't do it I will." Kai said sharply. "Don't touch me." Nami hissed moving back. Kai already had her cornered.

"Kai I'm feeling claustrophobic." Nami said nervously. Kai gently reached over and pushed her hair away from her neck.

"What is that?!" Kai exclaimed. "It's nothing…" Nami said pulling her hair over it.

"It's not a nothing it's a something." Kai said shoving her hair away, "Tell me!"

"I said I was feeling claustrophobic." Nami moaned. "It's a hickey. Who gave it to you?!" Kai demanded. "No one Kai, it was just an accident." Nami said. "Hickeys just don't appear by accident!" Kai said.

"Well this one did." Nami said softly. Kai tilted her head upwards with his fingers. "Look at me…" he said. Nami turned her head away.

"Who did it?" Kai said gently, "Nami?" "I said I was feeling…claustro…" Nami started.

"It was Kenji wasn't it?" Kai said. Nami looked down and nodded as tears pricked it her eyes. "When?" Kai asked. "Just awhile back." Nami said.

"When I get my hands on that bastard I'll…" Kai started. "Kai! Nami! Come out we have to go!" Tyson shrieked.

"Look, you'll have to hide it. Do you want to tie up your hair?" Kai asked. Nami nodded.

"It might move if I walk around." she muttered. Kai unwrapped his scarf and held up her hand and placed the soft material in it.

"Kai?" Nami asked in shock, "Why?"

"Just wear it okay?!" Kai snapped. Nami smiled and nodded. Kai opened the door and shut it without another word.

"Kai, your scarf." Ray said in confusion.

"Nami has it. Don't ask." Kai said in irritation.

tbc…

Okay that's it for now. I'll try to post soon okay?! Later! Sorry for not responding to reviews personally, people are coming over. Bye! Review!


	16. Names Revealed

Meeting You

Chapter 16: Names Revealed

By: Nami

Thankyous for chapter 15-

Irish-Chick-777- Yup, you got it. Brake means the same thing as rape. Thanks for the review!

luvkai- Actually a hickey is a slang term (us teenagers usually use) for a temporary red mark on a person's skin resulting from kissing or sucking that part. I wish I was Nami too…well my name is anyway! Thanks for the review.

Beyblade-gal- Wow I actually gave Kai a sweet side…SWEET! I think his scarf is pretty light considering that it flies up a lot in the episodes when he runs or stops all of a sudden. You'll just have to wait and see what's gonna happen. Thanks a lot!

Azn-V-Kai – Thanks!

DreamSprite- Rocks? Really? Thanks!

chibiwolfgurl- Thanks! I never thought I could make Kai sweet! LoL

Kaitlin- If you kill me, I'll never be able to finish right? Lol Glad you like it. Thanks for the review!

Ichigo- See ya! Thanks for the review!

-

If anyone has more questions feel free to ask. Hope you enjoy! BTW: You can click on dictionary on it has most of the words up there.

-

Nami came out with her hair tied up and Kai's scarf around her neck which felt really awkward knowing that it was Kai's.

She blushed a bit when everyone looked at her. "Uh…that looks really good on you." Ray said. "Yeah…hey doesn't Kai have a scarf like that?" Tyson asked stupidly. "It is mine, you idiot." Kai said the muscle above his eye was twitching in annoyance.

"Why'd you give her your scarf?" Hilary asked curiously. "The day is filled with SO many surprises!" Nami said sarcasm clear throughout her voice. "Don't ask." Kai said firmly. "But why?" Max asked. Kai glowered at him (cough the death look cough) and Max shut up.

"Don't people mind their business these days?" Nami asked in aggravation. "Seems not." Kai said.

"Whatever can we just go?" Nami asked. "Hold on a moment, Nami, can I see your beyblade?" Kenny asked.

"Why?" Nami asked defensively. "I have to install a tracker on Kai's command." Kenny replied.

Nami glared at Kai before reluctantly handing over Neptune. The Chief (Kenny) pulled out something that no one could have seen with out a magnifying glass. He carefully removed the attack ring and took Neptune out and placed the micro object in to the center where Neptune was supposed to be.

After carefully replacing Neptune (under the watchful eyes of Nami) and the attack ring Kenny handed it back to Nami who practically snatched it away and shoved it in to the small pouch which hung from a chain on the side of her pants.

"Why are you so protective of Neptune? I mean it's not like the Chief is going to hurt it." Tyson said.

"My mother gave it to me." Nami said briefly before walking to the door. The guys just stared as Kai's scarf fluttered at Nami's movements.

"Come on." Nami said irritably.

-

As soon as they stepped out of the room they were bombarded with questions from unsuspected (damn annoying) reporters.

"Tyson is it true that you are going to go on a diet?"

"Ray have you been seeing Mariah lately?"

"Hey Max how much would you bet that you'll turn out to be as smart as your mom?"

"Hilary is it true that you like Tyson?" Hilary turned red at the comment but no one noticed.

"Kai is it true that you are secretly dating Nami?" That did it.

"FUCK OFF!" Nami roared. Kai snickered. "I wouldn't date him if the world came to an end!" Nami growled. She lied. "Why the hell did I start to like him now?" she thought.

"Geez…I get it…we'll be leaving now." the reporter said.

"And don't come back or I'll rip your mouth off!" Nami snapped. The reporters left in a mad frenzy to get away from Nami. (Nami's wrath. –snickers-)

Tyson started laughing. "They were so afraid of you!"

"As if I didn't notice." Nami said sarcasm dripping through her voice, "I wouldn't be surprised if you were scared." "Me? Scared of you? AS IF!" Tyson said.

"Get away from me." Nami growled. Tyson stumbled to get away. "Point proven!" Nami said in a fake sweet voice.

"Whatever," Tyson said, "You think you're sooooooo cool…oh by the way I never knew you were dating Kai…OOOOOO Kai and Nami sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes…"

Kai growled, "Shut up, Tyson."

Tyson gave a high pitched squeak and hid behind Hilary.

"Point…" Nami started once more.

"You shut up too." Kai said. "Make me!" Nami said childishly. Everyone stared. Kai had never gotten retorted back at something like that.

"Fine I will." Kai said grabbing her from the back of her shoulders and slamming his hands over her mouth.

"Mmrph." Nami tried to say.

Kai smirked. Nami thought for a moment before…

"Oh GOD! What the hell are your teeth made out of?!" Kai snapped. Nami had bit him.

Nami grinned, "The same things that your teeth are made out of. Good thing you're wearing gloves!"

"You're too damn annoying for your own good." Kai grumbled. "Yes but I'm too cute for my own good as well, don't you agree?" Nami asked sweetly before walking off.

"Y…" Kai started before he shut up and gave everyone else the death glare to stop staring.

-

Nami sat down in the seat for the announcements or Mr. Dickenson's speech. She had never met him personally but she had seen him. She respected him a lot. He was a kind person.

"Would you like anything to drink, madam?" a man asked pleasantly.

"Red wine…" Nami muttered quietly so no one could hear her.

The man stared. "Aren't you a bit…"

"No…please just a little bit." Nami muttered. "Alright." the man said suspiciously.

"Nami?" Kai asked dead serious. "What?" Nami asked feeling rather small.

"Why…" Kai started. "No reason. I just felt like it." Nami said. "Right…" Kai said. "It might help me…I'm having a headache." Nami said.

"Nami, I'm worried about you. What's wrong with you?" Kai said a bit gently unlike himself. "I'm freaked out okay?" Nami snapped at him. Kai's eyes went in to a look of hurt before presuming to normal. Nami reached over and laced her fingers with his.

"I'm sorry. It's tension, with Kenji. I'm kind of…afraid." Nami whispered. Kai gave the smallest smile. "You'll be alright." Kai said softly before letting go of her hand after giving it a small squeeze of reassurance. Nami blushed slightly.

"Damn it. I'm falling for him!" Nami thought. "Excuse me, your drink." the man said. Everyone stared as Nami accepted it. "It's juice." she lied.

Kai gave her a look of amusement before watching the stage again. Nami took a sip and her face filled with disgust before she took another sip. Now she felt a pair of eyes on her. She looked over at Kai who was struggling to hide a snicker.

"So funny, I haven't had it in awhile okay!" Nami snapped. Kai couldn't contain himself. He snickered. "What's so funny?" Tyson asked. "Nothing." Kai muttered.

"I don't see why you find so much amusement in this." Nami hissed. "It's funny! I've never seen anything so amusing in awhile!" Kai said with a smirk.

"Then you drink it!" Nami said shoving it towards him. "Fine." Kai said accepting the glass. (Nami had a straw.) Kai took the straw out and flicked it over his shoulder and took a sip. Nami waited. Soon Kai had drained the glass of its contents.

Nami looked at him in awe. "Ha so funny." Kai said wiping his mouth with his sleeve and handing the glass back to her.

Nami blushed again. "When did you start drinking…" she started. "In the abbey. Sometimes the teens used to go and steal Vodka from the guards." Kai said.

"Oh." Nami said. "You?" Kai asked. "My dad had those stupid dinner parties." Nami muttered. "Do you want another one?" Kai asked amusement clear through his face. Nami made a disgusted face before pulling the scarf up higher. Kai chuckled softly.

They had barely been listening to Mr. Dickenson. "There will be a small function in honor of the winners of this tournament. You may dress up. That will be all." Mr. Dickinson completed.

There was a small applause and numerous flashes thanks to the photographers. Nami sighed. Only a few more minutes…

-

The Bladebreakers proceeded to the bench and sat down. "Nami?" Kai asked once more. Nami exhaled before nodding at him with a small smile.

"Alright Tyson, you're up against Alex, Max is up against Crystal, Ray against Samantha, Kai against Justin, and Nami and Kenji for the final battle." Kenny recited.

Nami had a feeling that he had practiced what he was planning on telling them.

"Calm down, chief." Nami told him with a small smile.

"I was just worried…hey…this is the first time you called me chief…are you feeling alright." Kenny asked in shock.

"Perfect." Nami said before sitting down.

"Hey Nami…who's that?" Hilary asked pointing to a girl with dark green hair. Nami stared across the stadium and saw…

"IRIS! WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING HERE?!" Nami growled. (You guys forgot about Iris didn't you?)

"Nami what are you talking about? Iris is back in Japan, remember?" Ray said. "No that's Iris!" Nami said pointing at the green headed girl.

"Hey…wait a minute that is Iris…" Kai said. Suddenly Iris had disappeared.

Nami stared with a furious look on her face and gave a low growl before sitting down again, pulling the scarf a bit tighter.

"Hello Nami! Remember me?" a voice said.

"IRIS! What do you want?!" Nami hissed. "Aww Nami is that a way to treat a friend?" Iris said in a mocking voice.

"Keep at it and your voice will get stuck that way." Nami said, crossing her arms with a smirk.

"For your information, I'm part of the Elite Jewels and you better watch out cause Kenji is going to knock you out so bad you'll end up in the hospital with wires connected to your heart making sure that you're even alive!" Iris hissed before turning on her heel.

"I'll keep that in mind, meanwhile you try and launch a blade you can use some practice." Nami said with a smirk. Everyone but Nami and Kai howled in laughter as Iris stomped off.

"Nami…I didn't get any information about Iris on the Elites." Kenny said.

"Yes well, she always comes and joins a team at the last minute and keeps the information secret. She will not be battling anyone in the tournament; I can guarantee that she's just here to be keeping me ticked off." Nami said in a serious tone.

"Right well…let's just hope this goes by quickly." Max said.

Tyson stood on the platform with a stupid smile on his face. "You must be Alex. I hope you're in for a battle because I'll give you one." Tyson said.

Alex just yawned with a bored look. "I'm talking to you!" Tyson growled. "Well I'm not." Alex said.

Alex was about Tyson's height with dark brown hair and dark deep green eyes.

"3-2-1 let it rip!" DJ Jazzman yelled. "It seems to me, AJ, that Alex doesn't seem too in to the battle." Brad said.

"Something is not right." Nami thought as her perfectly shaped eyebrows creased in concentration.

Suddenly Tyson knocked Alex's blade out of the dish. "Huh?" Tyson asked in awe.

"Well…that was awkward. Anyway let's go to the next round! 3-2-1 let it rip!" DJ yelled.

-

A few minutes later the whole battle had ended. Alex had lost the next two rounds with the same bored expression.

He picked up his blade and turned to walk back to the bench. "What was that?!" Tyson hissed.

"Cool it, Kinomiya." Nami said with a grin. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" Tyson hissed.

"By your Japanese surname of course." Nami said with a smirk. "Why?" Tyson asked.

"I felt like it. Alex did it because Kenji has a plan. Let's go with it." Nami said with a smile.

"How can you remain so calm over this?" Kai asked in annoyance at her happy attitude.

"I don't know." Nami said with a grin. Kai sweat dropped. Nami touched his hand and gave him a small smile.

"It'll be alright, I'm keeping myself happy just in case." she said. Kai smirked.

Max and Ray had surprisingly lost their battle thanks to the girls they were battling.

(too lazy)

Then Kai was up. He obviously won before Justin knew what happened.

Now it was Nami's turn. She stood up and walked confidently to the dish. "Ready to lose sweetheart?" Kenji asked.

"You wish," Nami hissed. "Looks like there are some sparks between Nami and Kenji!" Brad said.

Nami growled. "3-2-1 Let it rip!" DJ yelled. Nami and Kenji launched and their blades hit head on.

"You're never going to win against me!" Nami hissed. "On the contrary, sweetheart. I think I will." Kenji said before shouting, "Go Emerald!"

His beyblade rammed in to Nami's sending it to the edge. Nami growled. "Neptune get rid of him now!" Nami shouted.

"What's with the scarf? You feeling cold, how about I warm you up after the match?" Kenji winked.

"Not on your life! I'm going to tie you up, place you in a box with holes and throw you in to ocean so you can GET OUT OF MY LIFE!" Nami roared.

"Aww sweetheart, you don't really mean that do you?" Kenji asked in a mocking voice. "I'm not your sweetheart! I have a name and I expect you to call me by it. I'm not yours anymore." Nami hissed.

"Alright Nami. Or should I say…ATLANTA!" Kenji said loudly with a smirk.

-tbc…

Hee hee Cliff Hanger! Well now you know who Nami is! I hope you liked it. Sorry I didn't do the other boys' matches! Too lazy. See you guys! Review!


	17. Recalling Memories

Meeting You

Chapter 17: Recalling Memories

By: Nami

Hey guys! What did u think of chapter 16? I left u on a cliff hanger! This chapter is kind of stupid but if you read carefully you'll understand of Nami's past.

-IMPORTANT-

If you all have read the whole story and didn't skip around, you'll find that in chapter 5, you'll see Kai remembering his past and he had a little 'girlfriend' named Atlanta. This information is strictly so you wouldn't forget!

-

flashback-

The four year old, lavender headed girl ran out of the house in search of her friend. "Hey Atlanta!" Kai called.

"Hey Kai!" Atlanta squeaked in happiness. "Hey Atlanta? What happened to your cheek?" Kai asked.

There was a dark bruise forming on her cheek. "I ran in to the wall." Atlanta said hesitantly.

"I run in to walls all the time…except I never get bwuises (He can't pronounce his R's remember, he's only 5.)" Kai said in worry.

"Well I bwuise easily." Atlanta said before she started to giggle, "You run in to walls?"

"Yea well I…" Kai started. "KAI! KAI GET OVER HERE!" a voice shouted. "Whose that?" Atlanta asked curiously. "It's my gwandpa (grandpa)! I'll see you soon, kay?" Kai asked.

"Kay." Atlanta said with a quick hug. Kai blushed before dashing off.

-next day- (flashback)

"Momma? Can I go pway (play) with Kai?" Atlanta asked. "Sorry sweetie, Kai left for boarding school." Sakura said to her daughter.

"What?!" Atlanta exclaimed as tears leaked from her rather large orbs.

-end flashback

"WHAT?!" Kai exclaimed. "Kai, is something wrong?" Hilary asked but she was cut off by Nami.

"That's not my name!" Nami shrieked in horror. Nami's face turned pale as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Oh but it is, Atlanta." Kenji said with a triumphant smirk. "NO! It isn't!" Nami hissed as hot wet tears slipped down her face. At that moment her blade was smacked horribly by Kenji's.

"It is, if you do not believe me then check your passport." Kenji said in annoyance.

"You…you were the one!" Nami hissed as the tears poured down her cheeks, except now her eyes were burning in anger.

"Yes." Kenji said with a smirk. "You were the one who disappeared and told dad my secrets! You were the one who arranged for the girls team to be removed! You were the one who my father consulted while I was away at school! You were the one who my father sent to vandalize the car! You took my only friend away when I was 4! YOU REVEALED MY IDENTITY!" Nami yelled.

"Yes, it seems that you never figured out that my father was working for yours and the fact that I visited you when you came back from boarding school at the age of eight." Kenji said with an evil facial expression.

"I remember you, you asked to play with me while my father and that bastard was working together!" Nami hissed.

"Don't you dare call my father a bastard!" Kenji hissed, "His name is Boris and you better get it right!"

"WHAT!" Kai hissed, as he stood up. "We have a long connection, little girl and you better get used to them." Kenji said, "Also you should respect my younger sister, Iris."

"That's it! I've had enough! You have ruined my life and I intend on ruining yours! NEPTUNE CRYSTAL REFLECTION!" Nami roared before Kenji could think.

At that moment there was a blinding white light and then Kenji's blade was shattered in to tiny fragments of metal only his bit beast remained. "NO!" Kenji growled.

Nami was breathing deeply from the amount of energy sucked out of her; she snatched her blade out of the air.

"I win! Now get out of my life and leave Kai alone!" Nami growled. With that she ran out of the stadium.

"Oh shit!" Kai hissed. "What happened?" Tyson asked. "Nami is Atlanta…she was my best friend before I was sent to the abbey, I never found out what had happened to her." Kai said in a panic to run after her.

"What?!" Everyone exclaimed. Kai ran out of the stadium after Nami AKA Atlanta.

"Okay…it seems we had a little relation trouble." A.J said. "The Bladebreakers advance!" DJ Jazzman said changing the subject desperately.

-

"Yes…I knew Atlanta…her father was a brilliant man. Unfortunately I had to kill him so he wouldn't let loose the information of me working for Master Voltaire." Boris said to Tala.

"So she passes?" Tala asked uneasily. "Of course she passes you fool! Now get out of my sight!" Boris hissed.

"You never told me that you had a son and a daughter." Tala said. "I had…I thought I told you to get out!" Boris yelled.

Tala left without another word. "I have to warn Kai about her, with Boris and Kenji working her case, she could be kidnapped." Tala thought.

-

Nami grabbed her bag and threw all her stuff in, in a mad panic to get away. She slung her bag over her shoulder and grabbed her beyblade before making a dash to the door.

"Leaving without even saying goodbye?" a voice said.

The voice made Nami shiver. "Kai?" she whispered as she dropped her bag on to the ground.

Kai grabbed her wrist. "Why didn't you tell me?!" he exclaimed. "I'm sorry…I couldn't. I panicked when I saw you in the hospital when we met. Remember when you were taken away?! I had to stay at home for a few years, after dad died I went in search of you, I've been trying to get to you since I was twelve. The only reason why I came to New York was to meet you, hoping you would remember me. Except I had a run in with Iris." Nami whispered.

"Nam…Atlanta?" Kai said awkwardly. "Don't ever call me by my first name…it was mother's first name as well…" Nami said quietly. (Sakura is Nami's mother's middle name. So Atlanta is her mother's first name as well.)

"Nami? Why did you?" Kai said. "I was afraid that you wouldn't remember." Nami said tersely

"Kai!" Tala called. "What do you want bastard!?!" Nami hissed. "Look this is not the time to be arguing. Boris and Voltaire are sure to be after you! You have to leave!" Tala said seriously.

"I'm not going anywhere. Not until this tournament is over." Nami said.

Tala looked at Kai desperately. "Atlan…Nami, go to your room and keep the doors and windows locked. I'll be there shortly, just make sure to lock everything." Kai said.

"How will I know that it's you?" Nami asked. "Look through the hole in the door." Tala said.

Nami looked at Tala suspiciously before darting off.

"What is it?" Kai asked, worry was clear throughout his tone.

"Kai, this is serious. Boris had been working with her father. If you don't be careful she can be kidnapped. That Kenji seems in on it too as well as his sister. They were talking to Boris before the battle. I've to go there isn't any time and I have to erase the information I've collected or they will get a copy of her bit beast." Tala said.

"Go! Be careful, I can't risk anything happening to you either." Kai said turning on his heel and walking off at a fast pace.

There was a sharp rap on the door and Nami peered through the rather small hole in the door.

"Phew…thank god I was starting to worry." Nami said as she pulled Kai in. Kai smirked. "So you care about me?" he said.

"Well…I…What happened?" she said changing the subject. "You do don't you." Kai said as his smirk grew.

"Yeah well…you are my friend you know, kinda pulled me out of some tight spots earlier." Nami said fighting a blush. She had just remembered that she had been his 'girlfriend' when they were younger.

"Brings back memories doesn't it." Kai said. Nami reached over and touched his cheek where she had pecked him on when they were on the swings at the age of 5.

Kai gently brushed her hand away with an even wider smirk. "Ahem, important matters to discuss here." he said now finally in a serious tone. Nami instinctively crossed her arms.

"Yes, right." she said, "So what's the plan?"

"Plan? There is no 'plan'. All we have to do is keep you safe and away from Kenji, Boris, and…Voltaire." Kai said his eyebrows creased in anger at the thought of a person he used to think was to be trusted.

"Safe is the definition for 'keep Nami in a cell with bars and about 50 little locks with complex combinations and make sure she can't breathe in a dark little glass protected safe with lasers surrounding the perimeter of the cell' correct?" Nami said sarcasm lacing her voice.

"On the lines of that." Kai said returning the sarcasm.

"Look, the only reason I left my house was so I could look for you and now that I face the responsibility along with everyone else on this team to battle in this tournament, I want to defeat them and leave because it seems that there was no point in coming here." Nami said rather huffly before turning around to face the window.

"Are you sure?" Kai asked quietly. "Pretty sure, yeah." Nami muttered, crossing her arms.

"You absolutely positive?" Kai said. "What's your problem?! I said yes now leave me alone! You never let me do anything anyways because it's for my 'protection' well too bad so sad because I don't give the care!" Nami hissed as she moved away from him.

"You still have that same cocky attitude." Kai said with a smirk. "As if you don't." Nami muttered in irritation.

Before she could do anything Kai grabbed her wrist and forcefully spun her around. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Nami hissed.

"Tell me, why did you come after me? Why do you act like the whole weight of the world is on your shoulders? Why do you act like no one cares about you? Why do you think that I don't care about you? Why?!" Kai hissed.

"BECAUSE THEY DON'T!" Nami bellowed. Kai was so shocked at her reply he let go of her.

"THEY DON'T OKAY! THEY DON'T GIVE THE FUCK ABOUT ME! Didn't you see how Kenji was? He acted like he was my friend and then…" Nami looked away, "The only reason why I came after you because I was hoping…that you would be there for me. Unlike everyone else…but I was wrong, all you care about is to keep me in some locked room and make sure I stay safe like some fucking beanie baby collection."

Nami was surprised at the snicker Kai let go of. "Oh really?! I happen to know that you used to like those 'fucking beanie babies' as you call them, I remember giving you that stupid panda one and you never used to let go of it!" Kai said with the same annoying smirk that told you he knew something that you didn't.

Nami's agitated expression slowly cracked in to a smirk. Then before Kai could do anything she fell on the ground laughing hysterically.

"You are the most aggravating prick I have ever had to deal with…it's so stupid…it's funny!" Nami said through gasps of air.

Kai looked at her as if he thought that Nami had gone insane. He suddenly shook her shoulders. "Snap out of it! You're freaking me out!" He muttered.

Nami stopped laughing and wiped away some tears of laughter. Then before Kai could think she had thrown herself at him in a tight hug.

-

"This is perfect." a low voice hissed in mock amusement. "Kai will be ours in a short matter of time…he has fallen for the girl. Prepare for her capture."

"Yes, Lord Voltaire." Boris said with a small bow.

-tbc…

Hee hee, sorry it was kinda stupid. But I have a major writer's block!

EXPLANATION: Okay for everyone who didn't understand, Nami was Kai's friend at the age of 4 when Kai was 5. Boris is Kenji and Iris' father and Boris used to work with Nami's father. Nami wasn't wanted so she was sent to boarding school, when she came back Kenji and Boris were there, Kenji was trying to befriend her so that she wouldn't get suspicious.

Her mother died thanks to Boris's convincing to Nami's father that Nami was becoming weak thanks to her mother. Sakura is just a nickname for Nami's mother and our Nami is just a nickname and Nami's real name is Atlanta.

So Nami and Sakura's real names are Atlanta. Nami hates being called by that because it's her mother's name as well. Boris is trying to get Nami back because he wants her bit beast. Nami's father died when she was 11 and so Nami waited one year so that she could find Kai.

-

Well I hope I didn't confuse you anymore then you probably are (grins sheepishly) just go along with the story and you'll understand.

Poll: I've been thinking this over… When should Kai and Nami kiss?

A.) Spur of the moment

B.)when Nami happens to go away

C.) before they confess their feelings

Please vote and tell me what you think! I need ideas!

-Thank yous

Kagome-Kawaii (Sakura) – Hey, thanks for the review! Question: Who doesn't hate homework?! I mean it harasses all us writers and reviewers! (winks) Sure I suppose we can be friends…kinda hard over the internet and all…but yeah sure…

Kaitlin- Reread what I wrote…if I die you'll never get to hear the end! Okay…thanks for the review!

luvkai- Thanks for the review…I don't really like wine that much…kinda bleah if you ask me I prefer soda more though (grins sheepishly)

Beyblade-gal – I hope you read the explanation at the top! It seems you forgot! READ CHAPTER 5! I never got to see the part where he throws the scarf off really until this weekend! Yeah it kinda freaked me out…geez how does he stand that on hot days? (grins) Thanks for the review!

DreamSprite- Thanks so much! You're awesome! Thanks for the review!

Okay I have to go now! I hope you enjoyed! I'll continue as soon as possible! Bye!


	18. Capture and Copy

Meeting You

Chapter 18: Capture and Copy

By: Me obviously

Hey I hope you liked it! Okay I can't believe how many reviews I received! The big 100! Woo hoo! I'd like to thank everyone and I really appreciated your thoughts about my story!

And the highest votes for the poll was really close between choices A and C but:

A.) Spur of the Moment- 8 votes

B.) when Nami leaves- 1 votes (eh heh)

C.) before they confess- 6 votes

Choice A wins! If the spur of the moment is what you want the spur of the moment is what you'll get! I have to think it up first…(grins sheepishly) Enjoy Chapter 18!

-

Nami pulled away from Kai with a faint blush on her cheeks. "Okay…" Kai said shakily.

"So…um…I uh kinda missed you so I…well…should we go back now?" Nami said changing the subject. "Yeah, let's go." Kai said grabbing her wrist and pulling her out the door.

At that moment the rest of the Bladebreakers rushed in surrounding Nami with huge grins on their faces. "WE MADE IT TO THE NEXT ROUND!" they said at once as they hugged her.

"GET OFF ME!" She hissed. Kai smirked as everyone hastily let go.

"So Nami how do you know Kai? Should I call you Atlanta? What's going on? I'm confused." Tyson said.

Nami leaned back in an armchair and picked up her beyblade, "You explain."

Kai sighed and glowered at her before he started explaining.

-

"Are you ready?" a voice hissed impatiently. "Yes sir." Boris said with a smirk.

"Tala, the information."

"Sir?" Tala asked as his heart dropped, he hadn't been able to erase anything yet.

"What don't you understand, boy? Give the information to Boris." Voltaire snapped. "Yes sir." Tala said as he handed over the labtop.

Boris put in a cable hooked to a large screen against the old brick wall in the abbey. Voltaire's face crept in to an evil smile as the bright flash lit the room. Tala raised an arm to shield his eyes.

"Brilliant, prepare the copy." Voltaire said marveling the intense power.

-

"Wow…" Hilary said with large eyes. "Yeah, wow, whatever." Nami said impatiently. Kai smirked at her. "Amazing pasts what a coincidence." Kai said.

"What do we do now?" Tyson whined, "I'm HUNGRY!"

Nami reached over and hit him on the back of his head.

"Dude, you may have won us the round but why'd you hit me!" Tyson grumbled, rubbing his head. "Because you'll end up on an eating disorder." Nami said with a smirk before standing up and walking out side.

"That is so not funny!" Tyson hissed as everyone howled in laughter. "Oh come on already! We better get there before Tyson dies of starvation." Nami said with a smirk as she started to walk down the hall.

Everyone except Tyson stood up while laughing and followed Nami outside.

-

"Damn!" Boris hissed, "We need to have her now! We have to connect her with the dark bit beast to make it complete!"

"Then get her, how simple is that to understand? They are going to get dinner, the girl will undoubtly stand outside once she has finished her meal, use the dart. I am leaving. Tomorrow have her in the tube." Voltaire said as he stood and left.

"Yes sir." Boris said with a bow.

-

"Tyson is going at his what…sixth plate now?" Nami asked, wrinkling her nose in disgust. Max and Ray were howling next to her, ignoring their plates of noodles.

"Unfortunately, he'll finish the whole amount of food contained in this restraunt." Kai said with a smirk, he had ordered nothing but a cup of tea and was now sipping it, staring over to see Nami's reaction.

Nami was about to laugh at this but she showed a smirk instead. "For a moody person you find lots of things funny." Nami said.

Kai made a mock offended look. "That stung." he said mockingly.

Nami watched him as locks of his hair drooped down over his eyes as he went back to staring the warm dregs left over in his cup. She had this wild temptation to brush them away. Nami snapped out of it immediately as she saw her hand uncurl from its clamped position around the chopsticks.

She mentally kicked herself, that would be embarrassing. Nami looked over at Tyson one last time with a disgusted look.

"I'm out." she said as she stood up and pushed her chair in before walking outside. Tyson gave a wild cry and grabbed her plate and immediately dug in to it.

"Tyson!" Hilary said.

-

The wind picked up Nami's hair as it blew over her. She shivered. "I should've brought a damn jacket." she thought.

There was a soft crackling sound as the wind blew the dead leaves that littered the cold sidewalks in Russia. The hairs on Nami's neck stood on end. Some one was watching her.

"Who-?" she started before hot pain shot her in the neck. "Poison." was her first thought as she reached back to pull out the dart trying desperately to fight the already running effects.

Nami saw dark creeping in to her eyes. She saw red and knew no more…

-

"Nami?" Kai asked as he pulled open the door. He looked around as worry seeped through him. He stared at the ground, there was a silver earring.

-

"Hello my dear, are you up yet?" a voice drawled. Nami's heavy eyelids gently forced themselves up. She started to panic. "BORIS!" She snarled.

The room was filled with electronical equipment and she was in a clear tube made of some unknown substance that wasn't glass but equally as hard. She was only wearing a mid-baring top and a pair of small shorts. Tubes and wires were connected all over her body.

Her shoes and socks were discarded as well as one of her preferred earring in the right ear which consisted of only 2 earrings out of the 3.

"Where am I?!" she demanded as she hit the wall of the tube with her fists. "You are in Biovolt, get used to it, dear, it will soon be your new home." Boris said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah?" Nami hissed as she started pulling the wires out but gasped in pain as she felt it pull her skin with it.

"It goes right in to your very skin, tiny needles break the barrier protecting your blood, it tests your functions." Boris said pointing to a large screen on the wall bleeping in rhythm to her heart.

"LET ME OUT!" Nami growled. "I don't think so." Boris said with a smirk. "You bastard! If you don't let me go I'll-!" Nami started.

"What? Going to call your friends? I don't think so, you have absolutely nothing and in a few short minutes you won't even remember who you or any one else is." a voice hissed.

"Voltaire…" Nami snarled. "Correct. Boris, begin the process." Voltaire said.

"Yes sir." Boris said. Nami looked over to see another tube, it consisted of a bit chip although the details were too small to tell what it was. The tube was completely filled in a dark green solution.

For once Nami looked freaked out, she wasn't going to remember who she was or who Kai was and she was going to be stuck with a dark bit beast.

"LET ME OUT!" She yelled. Boris smirked and typed in a few things before hitting a button.

At the top of the tube two pipes opened and a hazy thick gray colored gas poured in. Nami could do nothing.

Then before she could think the bottom of the tube started to fill with the same dark green liquid. Nami felt it sting her feet where the wires were connected.

"You people are messed up!" Nami hissed. This didn't help the situation she was in it only made things funnier for Boris and Voltaire.

"Yes, my dear, we are aware of that fact." Boris said. Nami growled. The green substance was up to her knees. Nami was thinking frantically for a way out. She felt like a person on Fear Factor, the only problem was, this was not a matter of money, it was a matter of life and death.

"Damn it!" she thought, "My blade…where is Neptune?!"

"WHERE IS MY BEYBLADE?!" she growled. "Oh we have it, don't worry, it's safe." Boris said with a twisted smile.

"When I get out of here your stupid smile and the stupid controls with be shoved up your-!" she started. "I don't think threatening me is going to get you out of there." Boris said with a sneer.

"Sick twisted Bastard." Nami hissed through clenched teeth. The liquid was up to her collar.

"If I don't get out of here soon I won't have any oxygen!" she thought frantically. The green solution had crept up to her chin. Nami found that she could float in the solution so she pushed herself up. It was too late, if she had thought of ways earlier she could've got out there was already too much liquid in the tube.

"Shit!" Nami thought as she hit the tube wall out of temper. Boris started to cackle. "Shut up!" Nami wanted to say but she sunk back down. The liquid stung her skin. She took a deep breath as it filled past her lips.

"What could happen if I swallow it?" she asked after pushing herself up. "Something," Boris said with a smirk.

The water was past her nose as Nami struggled to hold her breath. She was loosing oxygen fast. She pushed herself up one last time for air but the grey gas had made her start losing conciousness. The solution went past her forehead. Nami shut her eyes and the black aura of the solution was eating at her lungs.

She couldn't breathe and her lungs started to fill with the green liquid as her brain started to go foggy.

"_Can't…breath…Neptune…Beyblade…" _Words ran through her mind.

"Say goodbye to your memories." a voice hissed.

"_Kai…" _

-tbc…

Hey how did you like it?! Sorry I went a bit over the normal fantasy! I have tons of ideas for the fic! I'll update as soon as possible!

Here are 2 more polls!

Poll: Should I make a sequel?

A.) Yes!

B.) No!

Poll: When Nami comes out from the tube should she start fancying Tala just a little bit?

A.) Sure that would be cute!

B.) Okay I suppose but MAKE SURE KAI AND NAMI GET BACK TOGEATHER! (No duh! : P)

C.) No I hate the idea!

D.) I don't care… :(

Sorry, I come up with stupid polls...(grins sheepishly)

-thank yous

**Irish-Chick-777**- Geez louise! Calm down! lol! Thanks for your enthusiasm!

**Roki**- LOL! Yeah you did but I'm glad you caught this one! I love your fic by the way!

**Princess Shadowcat**- COOL! I (I'm totally happy I got someone new to review!) :) Really? You liked it? AWESOME! Thanks a bunch!

**Beyblade-gal**- Geez, I didn't know B sucked that bad but someone liked it atleast! I mean in my written version she does leave but…okay getting off topic. Thanks for your review!

**Kaitlin**- You have a wild imagination (which is really good)…I laughed at the monkey thing. Just make sure there isn't any fish in there (shudders)! Thanks for the review!

**luvkai**- I think most of us prefer sodas hey maybe I should make that a poll…LOL! Thanks for your review!

**lady-inuyasha14**- Hey thanks! I got someone new to review! Really you think so?! Wow! By the way should I consider making an Inuyasha fic? Give me ideas if so! Thanks for your review!

**Animegurl**- I'll update as soon as possible okay?! Thanks!

**KAT**- hey thanks! I've had this plot since last February in written version. Can you give me your penname? I'll check out your fic and review it too! Thanks for the review!

**DreamSprite**- Okay okay! I'll try and put it in soon! Thanks for reviewing!

**Azn-V-Kai**- NO! Don't change your mind! I'll update soon okay?! I had the idea in written version before but people want spur more. Sorry! I'll make it up to you! Thanks for the review!

**drooloverkai**- I think I do too (penname –grins sheepishly-) Okay I'll try to update as soon as possible thanks for the review!

**Kagome-Kawaii**- Really? I thought it was stupid… Yeah homework should burn in hell! And the devil should cook it in a pot and eat it! (LOL) Sorry couldn't resist! Hug the Kai plushy for me! Thanks for the review!

**alexis the monkey45- **Awesome? Really? THANKS!

**chibiwolfgurl- **I love your name it's cute! Wow, I made my fic funny…Thanks!

I think this calls for a celebration! I think this was the most reviews in a chapter through the WHOLE fic! WOW! CAKE AND ICECREAM ON ME! WOO HOO! Okay I went a little crazy! THANKS EVERYONE! Review!

-Later!


	19. Awkward Comfort

Meeting You

Chapter 19: Awkward Comfort

By: Me

Damn I'm good! (grins happily) That was fast! WOO HOO! TONS OF REVIEWS! Okay calming down! You don't know how happy I am, this kid that really pisses me off wasn't here today and nobody likes him! YEAH SCORE!

Poll results-

Poll 1

A.) Yes- 18 votes, YES! Awesome! Wow, I'm really glad you like it so much that there needs to be a sequal! I'm thinking about it and I wanted your opinions and I guess maybe I should!

B.) No-0 votes (Or I guess some people just didn't vote-grins sheepishly-)

Poll 2

A.) Sure that would be cute- 1 (eh heh…I'm guessing most of you didn't like the idea?)

B.) Okay I suppose but MAKE SURE KAI AND NAMI GET BACK TOGEATHER- 12 votes (That proves my point about the duh: P thing)

C.) No I hate the idea- 6 (It was just for a little while damit! Geez…)

D.) I don't care…- 5 (Okay, you must've been busy cooing over my fic -grins-)

Thanks for your opinions…anyway here's the story!

-

Kai looked like he was ready to tear someone apart and he looked as if he was going to shatter in to a million pieces. "Dude? What happened?" Tyson asked.

"They took Nami!" He roared. "WHAT!" everyone exclaimed. "They took her…" Kai whispered.

"Kai, we'll find her and get her back…" Hilary said gently touching his arm.

Tyson looked like he was going to explode. "Yeah whatever." Kai said roughly as he shoved her hand off.

Hilary looked a bit hurt. "Kai, I mean it!" she said. "We can't DO anything! She probably doesn't even know who we are!" Kai exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Ray asked. "They have machines that can brain wash you!" Kai said. "What are you saying!" Kenny exclaimed, "That's not possible!"

"Yes it is and if you don't believe me then go find her and ask her who Neptune is!" Kai said as he walked off.

-

Tala looked up at the tube in horror. She had lost all her memories.She was unconscious inside the tube with the green solution still trapping her.

"Now, open it!" Voltaire said before standing, "I have to get something done." With that he turned and left.

Boris hit a button and the green liquid drained soon followed by a mass of steam issued from the tube as it lifted out. The wires held her in place before they detached them selves and hung from the top. Nami fell forward, still unconscious.

Tala ran over and caught her. The green liquid slipped down her seemingly paler skin. Tala reached over and gently pushed away her sopping wet hair to look at her face. She looked so calm and tranquil, unaware of anything that was going on.

"Tala, use the machine, it'll let give her enough knowledge to sustain a brilliant 14 year old…if not more." Boris said with a smirk, "Get her a uniform once she wakes up, we are ready."

"Yes sir." Tala said before he lifted her easily and went to another room. He placed her in a chair and clipped on the straps before he stood up straight and slammed the chair's lid over her. (this chair is like in Yu-gi-oh where they enter the game world thing)

"I'm sorry." he whispered before pressing a switch.

-

Nami woke up and blinked. She felt so empty. She knew what everything was but she just didn't know who she was. All her memories were just never there, it was like a puzzle except it wasn't just some of the pieces missing; it was all of the pieces. She felt like a marionette.

She kicked the door open and the straps immediately detached themselves. She saw some clothes lying on a table near by and she pulled them on.

She had a black off the shoulder top which was just a fraction over her belly button and black capris with some black skater shoes and the trademark black fingerless gloves.

Nami found a black band which she tied her hair in to a high pony tail as usual but she didn't remember.

Suddenly Tala walked in. "So you are awake." he said.

"Yes…urm…sir." Nami said quietly. "The name is Tala." he said.

"Alright…Tala." Nami said, she had the look that clearly said 'this is way too awkward for my taste.'

"Do you know who you are?" Tala asked. "No…" Nami said hesitantly. "Your name is Nami, you are 14, you are a beyblader with amazing talent, you are the top of your class in studies, and you are obviously female." Tala said with a smirk as Nami's face twisted in to an annoyed look.

"I know I'm female! What do I look like!" Nami exclaimed. "Come with me." Tala said shortly before turning around. Nami stood where she was and stared with curiosity.

"What are you waiting for?" Tala asked irritably. "I…what is your problem! First you come barging in and tell me who I am! I don't even know why I'm here in the first place! WHAT IS GOING ON!" Nami growled.

"Just come with me, I'll explain on the way." Tala said. Nami crossed her arms stubbornly before walking up to him. Suddenly her eyes became all big and innocent looking. "Am I going to like it here?" she asked.

"No you are not, not one bit." Tala said with a serious tone. Nami deflated, her innocent look completely gone. She frowned. "But I'll make sure you will." Tala said trying to cheer her up.

Nami said nothing. Tala smirked. "So…do you remember anyone else?" he asked.

"Hmp." Nami grumbled. "Are you sure?" Tala asked. Nami just ignored him. "Hello!" Tala said waving a hand in front of her face.

"NO! I DON'T KNOW ANYONE AND I DON'T REMEMBER ANYTHING NOW JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Nami growled.

"I can't…even if I could I wouldn't anyway. Boris has strict orders and I don't want to be punished." Tala said cringing at the thought of punishment. Nami thought for a moment before nodding.

"So, is it okay that we go out side or something? I don't like dark cramped places." Nami said. "Claustrophobic?" Tala asked. "No, I just don't like the dark, unless it's absolutely necessary, like for brooding." Nami muttered. This caused Tala to snicker.

"What's so funny?" she demanded. "You really are like him!" Tala said. "Like who?" Nami asked confusion clear on her features.

"Kai! I mean you like him too…so…" Tala stopped when he saw her frown. "Who is Kai?" she whispered.

Kai…the name rung some where in her mind. It seemed, strangely familiar.

"Oh…right, you don't remember." Tala said quietly. Nami shook her head sadly. "But…the name is…intriguing." she said.

"You barely remember it?" Tala asked. "Yeah…it's in the corner of my mind." Nami said, "Was he important to me?"

"Ye…" Tala was cut off. "Oh very important indeed, he is your enemy." Boris said.

"Who are you?" Nami asked curiously. "I am…your father." Boris said after thinking it over.

"My father?" Nami asked staring at Boris with a very unconvinced look, "Are you sure?"

"Positive, my dear." Boris said with a smirk. Tala raised an eyebrow. "Well I suppose it's possible…we have similar hair…except yours is obviously…different." Nami said picking up a stray strand of her lavender locks and lifting it so she could see it in front of her eyes. (No duh! Boris's hair looks like a bird's nest! LOL!)

"Ever thought of adoption!" Boris growled. "No, urm…sir." Nami said quietly, "So I'm adopted?"

"For a fourteen year old you are very stupid." Boris muttered. Nami frowned. "I don't remember sir, sorry for opening my mouth sir." Nami muttered.

"Never mind, if you are so respectful…Anyway I should tell you the rule of Biovolt." Boris said with a smirk.

"Yes sir." Nami said. "Only one, do as you are told or you will be punished." Boris said.

"And may I ask what those punishments are, sir?" Nami asked, cringing mentally.

"Every punishment from the letters A through Z. Including whips." Boris said with an even wider smirk.

Nami's instinct immediately screamed at her to get away. Nami took a step back. "I see you will eagerly follow my rule?" Boris inquired; he looked like he was ready to laugh.

"Yes, sir." Nami whispered. "Good, take her to the training room, start her work." Boris said with a smirk.

"Yes sir." Tala said. "Oh and one more thing, keep her well away from Kai." Boris said. "Who is Kai?" Nami asked.

"He is a fool who betrayed us, never trust him or he'll hurt you like last time." Boris said as he turned around and stalked off to who knew where.

"Am I really going to be punished?" Nami squeaked. "Yes." Tala frowned, "Come with me."

-

"Where is she!" Kai whispered as he hit the wall in her room. He had been trying to search for Nami everywhere.

"Kai, this isn't working." Tyson said. "As if I don't know that!" Kai hissed. "Kai would you quit beating yourself up! We will find her soon, don't worry!" Ray said in a worried tone.

Kai ran a hand through his hair in frustration as he sat down on the edge of Nami's bed. "What can we do!" he whispered.

"Let's think of something logical for this! I mean she can't have just…" Kenny started. "Logical! How can this have any thing to do with logic! We can't go to Biovolt because it was destroyed after Boris was caught last time! He must have rebuilt it somewhere else!" Kai growled.

"Well I thought maybe…I wish we could track her some how…" Kenny said as he stared at the ground.

"Track? That's it! Remember the tracker you installed in Nami's blade? What if it is still there!" Tyson said excitedly.

Kai smiled for the first time that day.

"Tyson you're brilliant!" Hilary squealed as she jumped on him placing kisses all over his face. "Hil! Hills cut it out! STOP IT!" Tyson laughed as he tried shoving her off him.

Hilary blushed as she let go of him. "Tyson, that's a first." Kai said with a smirk.

"Hey, I can be smart if I want to be!" Tyson grumbled. "Right." Ray said rolling his eyes.

Tyson growled but was cut out by Kenny. "I found her!" Kenny exclaimed. Kai practically shoved Tyson out of the way to take a look. His face fell.

"That's way too far…how did they get her there? It says Neptune is in a…"

-

Nami sat in the corner of the burning cold cell she had been placed in. It was dark and the only light came from the moon that had seeped through the cell windows and the small torch that hung unceremoniously from the stone walls in the small cramped corridor of the 'dungeons'.

She had her arms around her legs and her head was down on her knees. Nami took in deep breaths from the decreased amount of energy. Blood slipped down her lip making her look like a vampire as it lined her teeth, deep slashes grazed her arms and legs while bruises kissed her already burning skin. Her pale skin seemed paler then before from the loss of the crimson liquid that kept her alive and flowed through her veins.

Tala was right about her not liking this place. It was a living hell, from the instructions to the beatings. She shuddered at the thought of beatings. She had already received them that day and Nami was sure to hell that she never intended on receiving them again.

Nami looked up from the corner she had been sitting in. Her eyes scanned the room that had become her new 'personal room'.

The small bunk beds that were attached to the wall reeked of blood and sweat and obvious pain from the person who had used it last. A small chair stood in another corner of the diminutive cell for who knew what.

"It seems that the people who run this inferno don't care about the personal hygiene of others." Nami thought wrinkling her nose in disgust at the beds and the uniform she was wearing which was soaked in her own blood. She had never felt this disgusting in her whole life or what ever part she could remember.

Suddenly stomping footsteps echoed down the hallway. A guard opened Nami's cell door with a key and threw a shivering boy in to the cell before the well built guard slammed the door and locked it.

"You're in for trouble if you don't keep your toe on the line, boy." the guard growled before stomping away.

Nami looked at the boy in curiosity. He looked no more then the age of 8 and had dark messy brown hair up to his eyebrows and bright innocent hazel eyes. He looked scared out of his mind until he saw Nami.

Nami stared not knowing what to do. The boy crawled to the corner she was in and sat beside her. "Hi…my name is Zack…are you okay?" he asked quietly. Nami gave him a weak smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine. My name is Nami." Nami said softly. "How old are you? I'm eight…" Zack said as he smiled in return. "Fourteen." Nami replied.

"How did you get all those cuts…you are bleeding everywhere! Are you sure you are okay?" Zack said looking horrified at the cuts and blood all over the visible parts of Nami's body.

"I…" Nami started. She didn't have the heart to tell Zack what he would be in for. "I'm fine. Nothing happened…how did you get here?" Nami asked changing the subject.

"I don't remember, all I know is that I felt some kind of pain in the back of my neck, I think they used something on me like poison or something." Zack said who sounded unusually bright for his age.

"Oh…" Nami said. "I wish they would bring something to eat…I'm hungry." Zack said. Nami smiled at him, he seemed familiar after stating how famished he was. (Tyson -.-0)

"One guard told me that they would bring food for us soon." Nami said. "Okay…I'm sleepy, do you mind if I take the top bunk? And do you mind if you could wake me up when the food comes?" Zack asked.

"No problem, but I don't want you to sleep on either of those beds, they are unsanitary and I don't want you catching who knows whose germs. You can sleep on my lap, if you want." Nami said gently.

"Okay!" Zack said as he layed down and placed his head on her lap. Nami smiled as he looked up at her with those innocent hazel eyes. She gently stroked his hair as he closed his eyes finally relaxing.

Nami leaned her head back so it rested on the cold stone wall. She smiled at Zack's sleeping form before looking at the moonlight that streamed through the bars on the window.

-tbc…

Hey I hope you liked it! Any way I think last chapter got most reviews!

Poll: How do you like Zack?

A.) He is super adorable! I wish I had a brother like him! (A/n: So do I…my brother is a major pain…sometimes he sneaks candy for me though which is nice!)

B.) I don't know it's your fic!

C.) He's stupid and you should have never thought of him, geez this world is going to the dogs! (If I recieve this choice I will slap the person who reviews with this choice.)

Thanks-

luvkai- I'll make a poll on the last chapter of the fic and I'll ask for character descriptions on the Tala/Oc thing and I'll see! How's that? I'll make a thanks page at the end so that I can announce the winner, will do? Mean while work on that character and tell me during last chappie! Thanks a ton for the review! Don't worry the Tala/Nami thing won't be too romantic! Just a speck on the fluffiness scale! Thanks!

Beyblade-gal – LOL! Keep away from the suger! I didn't need to know the monkey brain thing! Don't worry I think I may have weird friends and my friends think that I am weird! Thanks for the review! MONKEYS! Great now you have me starting it! LOL!

Sadistic-Apathy- Nice name! I can't stand the smell of those creepy water animals! LOL! I wouldn't do that to Boris because he is an ugly crusty mold of an ass and I hate him so much! Oh I forgot to mention he was IQ deprived! LOL! Anyway thanks for the review!

drooloverKai – Was that soon enough? (-sweatdrops and grins- I guess not) Don't worry about the slang thing…hey I cuss my lungs off and sometimes I get in trouble…anyway off the topic! Thanks for the review!

pishcules- Don't worry she will alright (grins evilly) I'll make sure she beats every ounce of energy out of them! Thanks for the review!

pepper cat- Wow? Really? THANKS! Don't worry about the Tala/Nami thing it won't be too romantic and the story was already a Kai/Nami thing…thanks for the review!

Azn-V-Kai- Geez aren't you enthusiastic? Lol! thanks for the review!

eMily06- Thanks! I will update don't worry! Wicked? Cool! Thanks!

Kagome-Kawaii- (grumbles under breath) I have a ton of the devil's lunch for homework! Geez you lucky! Yeah I like Inuyasha, I watch it…yeah Sesshoumaru is cute but I prefer Kai! LOL! Hug Kai plushy for me again! Thanks for the review!

HeartlessDevil- I know it is weird about Nami and Tala but I just wanted to make Kai jealous…it won't get too romantic just cute! Thanks for the review!

Wind Archer- Did you change your name? I like it! I'll think about the Inuyasha fic thing. Wow! You do? I didn't know you liked it…THANKS!

alexis the monkey44- (totally cracks up) Bloody accident (LOL! Breathes…)! Don't worry! I will right more just so it won't turn out to be a bloody accident! (LOL!) Sorry I thought putting bloody in front of accident was funny when I first saw it which was on Saturday when I was checking reviews and I saw that right in front of my face so I couldn't help but laugh. Sorry I am weird, I know! Anyway Thanks for the review! (cracks up again muttering bloody accident)

Kurasgirl- Thanks for the review! I'll update and keep you happy, kay! Thanks!

Kausi- Yeah I liked the 'messed up' part too! Thanks! I thought Nami and Kai were cute together too! (grins before staring at penname) LOL! Thanks!

ping chan- Wow! Thanks for the idea! Rocks? COOL! Thanks for the review!

wacko-hiwatari- Sorry about the poll with Nami/Tala! Don't worry it won't be too romantic just cute so Kai can be jealous! Thanks for the review!

bloom- Thanks!

Meka- LOL! I'll have to see when they kiss after all it has to be spur of the moment! It'll be soon! Thanks for the review!

Kathleen- Okay! I'll make them together soon! thanks!

pat bailey- Thanks! I will!

archangel-warrior- Hey Thanks! Much appreciation! The Nami/Tala thing was only going to be for a little while just to make Kai jealous! Besides Kai/Nami rules! (lol!)

Roki- YOU HAVEN'T UPDATED! Thanks for your enthusiasm! Don't worry Nami/Tala will only be a speck off the fluff scale, just to make Kai jealous! (lol!) Thanks for the review!

-

Thanks to all of you reviewers! I really appreciate your thoughts! Thanks and Review for me!

- Nami


	20. Broken Skies

Meeting You

Chapter 20: Broken Skies

By: ME!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade because if I did…yeah well you might see Nami on the TV and I don't own the song 'Togeather' by Avril Lavigne!

Claimer: I own the poem 'Broken Skies' I wrote it in class and I swear I did it with my own hands and you can't steal it. If you need it for some reason ask me first. I also own all the OC characters like Nami and the plot belongs to me, don't own nothing else!

Oh…my. I'm on chapter 20 already! Yes! SCORE! I can't believe the number of reviews I've received! Thank you all!

Poll result: choice A won! Sorry, too lazy to type it up the normal result way. But everyone thought Zack was cute!

Anyway on to the fic!

-

"Are you sure she is…" Tyson asked before he stopped running to take a breath. "Positive!" Kai said as he stopped to rest. Hilary and Kenny were still about 4 yards behind breathing heavily while Max and Ray were right behind Kai and Tyson and they stopped for air.

They had all left the stadium to find Nami and had taken the BBA bus to St. Petersburg from Moscow where the tournament had been held.

(Unfortunately I have never been to Russia so don't kill me if taking a bus to St. Petersburg from Moscow isn't the best choice! I've been going insane looking for decent maps over the web!)

They had been following Kai who knew the city like the back of his hand to find the new Biovolt's exact location that had been shown on Kenny's labtop. "How much farther?" Tyson asked as he panted. "About…another 7 miles." Kai said.

"7 miles! Kai, we've been running for hours! We already covered 8 miles! Can't we take a break?" Hilary asked as she sat down breathing heavily.

"I don't care, you can go back but I'm not stopping now!" Kai said before looking back at them before taking off again.

"Kai wait!" They all cried before running after him. The coats they had worn were not helping the situation and neither was the weather. Kai stopped and looked back at them. He smiled at them. Seriously smiled!

He couldn't believe they bothered to come. "You coming?" he asked as they stared at him in confusion.

-

Flashback-

"Kai?" a teenage girl asked with a look of shock but pleased expression, she looked as if she had been crying.

A boy at the age of 16 had her in a hug while some people who appeared as their friends stared at them with their jaws dropped. Suddenly a brown haired girl hissed at the people to get out while she shut the door to leave the hugging teens alone.

"Kai?" the girl repeated. The boy named Kai was fighting a blush that was coming in.

"Kai?" she repeated.

"What!" Kai snapped.

"Good, you're back to your normal sourpuss of a self. I was getting worried. What was with that anyway…" she started before Kai placed a hand over her mouth to shut her up.

"Nothing happened." Kai said sharply.

"Oh I think something did. If I'm not mistaken then why were there five eyewitnesses?" the girl asked smirking.

"Shit!" Kai hissed. "Point Proven!" the girl said cheerfully.

The flashback was cut off and skipped to…

"I trust you…" the boy known as Kai whispered in to the girl's ear who blushed as she repressed a shudder at contact.

-end flashback

Nami was gently shaken awake by a warm hand. A pair of turquoise eyes bore in to her half awake form. She nearly jumped out of her skin but Zack held her down.

"Tala?" she asked in surprise. "Yeah, what are you doing in here? I thought you already were assigned a room by Boris and who is that?" Tala asked gesturing to the boy asleep in her lap.

"This is Zack…" Nami started before she was cut off from a side comment from Tala. "Your boyfriend? Kai won't be very…" Tala stopped as her eyes darkened.

"Kai…" she whispered. "Sorry…" Tala said.

"It's alright; I don't know who he is anyway." Nami said sadly.

"Anyway, are you okay? How did you get those cuts! You're bleeding everywhere! What…" Tala started.

"Shh…I'm okay, did you bring any food?" she asked. "Yeah." Tala replied. There were two trays on a small cart by the chair in the corner.

(The tray is like the kind you get on airplanes when you go out of the country or something where the place is very far and you get your meals during lunch, dinner, or breakfast.)

Nami gently shook Zack awake. "Wha?" he asked blinking curiously, "Five more minutes, Mom! I'm tired! I don't want to go to school!"

Nami giggled softly while Tala smirked. "Zack, get up, don't you want to eat?" Nami asked while shaking him gently.

Zack slowly lifted his head and rubbed his eyes. "Ahh! Who is that!" Zack exclaimed pointing at Tala.

"This is Tala, he's my friend, don't worry." Nami said trying to calm Zack down.

"Are you sure? I saw him with Boris awhile ago! I heard that he was part of the Blitzkrieg Boys!" Zack said while burying his face in to Nami's stomach.

"It's okay. He won't do anything, just because he is on the team doesn't mean he has to be like Boris." Nami said gently while stroking his hair.

"Okay…" Zack said uncertainly. "I won't do anything." Tala said, "Here, come eat."

Zack stood up and wobbled a bit still a little stiff from sleeping on the cold ground. Nami tried to stand but she was still weak from the loss of blood. Tala gestured to Zack to grab hold of her arm.

They both took her arm and gently pulled her up. Nami winced as the partly healed cuts split open again. "Oh my…" Zack said as he stared back at the ground where Nami had been sitting.

There were small pools and thin lines of blood everywhere. Tala and Zack stared at Nami both of them with identical looks that seemed to say 'nothing, huh?' and Nami simply smiled at them weakly.

Nami's clothes were black so you could never tell in the dim light that she was bleeding. Tala reached over and peeled the black glove on her left hand off. There was a deep cut on her palm which showed no sign of heeling.

"Boris!" Tala hissed angrily. Nami let out a small yelp of pain as her knees buckled.

Tala and Zack grabbed her arm again and led her to the chair in the corner. "You said you were okay! Look you are bleeding everywhere! What did you do to make the instructor so mad!" Tala exclaimed.

"…I talked back and showed emotion." Nami said looking hesitantly over at Zack who was staring at her in horror.

"Damn it! They did you way too harsh!" Tala hissed. "My instructor said I was too weak and had to be shown how to avoid emotional pain." Nami replied.

"Come with me, I'm going to take you to your room and I have to talk to Boris about this." Tala said as he lifted her arm over his shoulder.

"What about Zack? I want him to stay with me." Nami said. "But, Boris will…" Tala started.

"Never mind I'll come up with something, Zack is only eight after all…" Nami whispered. "Okay." Tala said as he looked at Zack.

"Zack, do you mind staying in my room?" Nami asked. Zack shook his head. "I just wanna make sure you are okay. I'll stay with you! I like you." Zack said.

Nami smiled as she reached over and took his hand.

"Come on." Tala said as he pulled gently.

-

"Kai, have you even thought what we should do!" Kenny asked. "I have, and Mr. Dickenson said that the next round will be here anyway so we can go check in to the hotel and decide there." Kai said as he stopped and waited for the others.

Tyson was now carrying Hilary on his back who had twisted her ankle to keep up. "Thank god you aren't heavy." Tyson said while panting.

"Tyson you didn't have to carry me." Hilary said while breathing heavily against the back of his shoulder.

"I had to…" Tyson started between gasps of air, "Otherwise you would've kept us behind."

"You can put me down." Hilary said. Tyson gently sat her down. Max was on his knees breathing heavily.

"How much farther?" Ray asked. "Not much, about a quarter mile left." Kai responded. Kai looked ready to collapse after pushing himself, even though he was in shape he hadn't run this much for awhile.

"Kai are you okay?" Kenny asked. Kai nodded as he put his hands on his knees, breathing heavily like everyone else. His legs were getting numb from the cold and constant running and icy cold air had seeped its way in to his lungs. His pale skin was starting to burn from the cold and had a slight red tint to it.

"Kai, you don't look so well, I mean you've been doing most of the running, some of us have been walking. Are you sure you are okay? If Nami were here she would be snapping at you about how you would be catching a fever. I'm serious, you should take a break." Ray said.

"I can't. My conscious isn't going to feel any better if I stop now. We have to find out where Biovolt is and then go back to the hotel." Kai said stubbornly before shaking his head.

"DAMN IT! YOU SIT DOWN AND REST RIGHT NOW **KAI HIWATARI** BEFORE I MAKE YOU! **Nami** would not be pleased one bit!" Hilary screamed.

Everyone even Kai stared at Hilary with a freaked out expression. She had cursed for the first time ever. "Hilary are you feeling…" Tyson started.

"NOW!" Hilary shrieked. Kai sat down immediately. Hilary started giggling. "I now understand why Nami likes torturing you boys so much. I wish she were here…" Hilary thought.

-

"Damn it!" Nami hissed between her teeth as she felt another cut break open. She seemed to forget that Zack was eight.

"We're almost there, good thing you're light." Zack said. Tala nodded at Zack behind Nami's view. "Shut it! Put me down right now!" Nami growled.

"Why?" Tala asked. "Don't touch me! I'm feeling claustrophobic! This place is too damn small!" Nami growled. "Err…Nami?" Tala asked.

"WHAT!" Nami hissed. Tala gestured towards Zack who was staring at her wide eyed. Nami calmed down but cringed every now and then. This was the part when you had too many cuts that everything hurts no matter even if you were cut there or not.

(Sort of like when you wake up in the morning and everything is sore…this happens to me about once every week.)

Tala kicked open a door to a slightly warmer room with a two bunk beds on the wall and they were actually clean. Plus an extra bed that was attached to the wall and had to be pulled out. There was a small fridge in the wall where there were ice packs and a bathroom.

"How come?" Nami started. "Because you're older and stronger and because you are part of the team." Tala said quickly.

"Zack, go lie down on the top bunk. You're my room mate." Nami said with a weak smile.

"Are you sure? I want to help!" Zack said. "Help me by going in to the bathroom changing and getting to bed!" Nami said sternly.

"Okay okay! Geez you sound like my mother!" Zack said as he went in to the bathroom.

"Uh, let me get you something for you to change in to." Tala said as he went outside.

Nami was sitting in a chair while Zack sighed. "Do…do you think we are friends?" Zack asked shyly.

"What are you crazy! Of course we are friends! You're practically like a brother to me!" Nami said while Zack blushed and beamed with a pleased look.

Tala came in and threw a large white shirt and a pair of shorts at Zack who missed them and the clothes landed on his face. Nami started to giggle while Zack pulled them of with a furious look. Tala held his hands up in defense.

Zack walked in to the bathroom and shut the door. "So what's the other bed for?" Nami asked.

"Me." Tala said as he pulled the bed out. "I'm sorry for invading your room." Nami said.

"Nah, besides, someone was eventually going to be assigned here anyway. You know…Kai, Bryan, and Spencer used to stay here." Tala said.

Nami looked up to see a dark spot where there where two holes in the wall above Tala's bed where another bunk used to be.

"Where did he sleep?" Nami asked quietly. Tala pointed to the bottom bed where she was going to sleep in. "Think fast!" Tala said changing the subject and throwing another shirt and shorts at her.

Nami caught them with fast reflexes. "Hah!" she said triumphantly. Tala smirked. Suddenly the door opened and Zack came out with a furious blush on his face. The shirt he was wearing was hanging on him as if for dear life and Zack was holding up the shorts with one hand and holding his other clothes in the other.

Nami started to giggle. "Sorry, we don't have smaller sizes. There is a string on it which you can pull and tie." Tala said.

"Okay." Zack said as he turned around and began to fix the shorts. "My turn!" Nami said cheerfully.

"Soak your other clothes. Remember to clean your cuts or they'll get infected. Oh and by the way…your old bag from before…they have your erm…women…essentials?" Tala said with a confused look.

Nami blushed before grabbing her bag (her suitcase with the stuff she had as a Bladebreaker) "Where did you get it?" Nami asked.

"Someone took it from your room in the hotel with…well you wouldn't really remember." Tala said. "Okay, I'll change." Nami said.

"There is a first aid kit in side the cupboard." Tala said as she went in side. Nami shut the door and locked it. She peeled off her blood soaked clothes and examined all her cuts.

She cleaned what ever she could find and reach before bandaging them and pulling on the rather large clothes. She placed her uniform in the sink and turned on the water.

Nami winced as she saw blood run out of them. It was as if someone tried to dye the clothes red. Bits of dried blood littered the floor of the tiled bathroom. She quickly swept them up and placed them in the waste basket.

Nami opened the door and walked out. Her bare feet echoed off the floor.

Tala and Zack stared at Nami. The white shirt hung on her like Zack's and the sleeves sat on her shoulders. The shorts hung dangerously low on her hips no matter how much she tightened.

"Eh heh…?" Nami said while blushing, "QUIT STARING!"

Tala and Zack smirked as she climbed in to her bed and sighed in relief after pulling the covers over her form, feeling much cleaner.

Tala walked in to the bathroom and changed in to a similar pair of shorts and shirt. Since his shoulders were a bit broader, the collar fit more properly though the rest of the shirt hung a bit since he was lean although, the shorts may have been a bit big it still fit him.

Nami closed her eyes. "Good night." she whispered as Tala shut the lights and Zack scrambled in to bed. She layed there in bed her mind swirling with the same haunting questions: Who is Kai? Who am I? What's happening? Why am I here? Is Kai someone important to me? Should I believe Boris? Why do I keep thinking of Kai?

There was a faint but familiar scent in the bed sheets of autumn and cinnamon. "Kai…" Nami thought.

-

They had walked another 4 miles and had a few more streets left over. Suddenly Kai started to cough. "Kai?" they all questioned in concern. "I'm fine, let's keep going." he growled.

"Kai, should we call a car or something? I think you are getting ill." Max said.

"No, look there's the hotel right across the street. See? Besides I'm fine, I can't get sick!" Kai muttered.

Flashback-

"_I can't get sick_." Nami said in a good imitation of him saying so the night before, she snatched the towel and soaked it once more, "_Hilary told me…_blah what crap."

"_Too cold_…" Kai said smirking. Nami got up and picked up the remote and threw it at him. "Watch TV. I'll get you some soup." she said irritably. "Bah…TV's just a pile of rubbish." Kai said throwing it back at her. Nami caught it.

"Well you might as well find something to do because making soup takes awhile especially when you can't buy the kind in stores at 1 in the morning." Nami said returning the smirk. "You're going to make soup." he asked. "Yes…why?" Nami said plugging in the mini stove. "What if you poison me?" Kai said, "You never know…"

"Well too bad cause either you eat it or you eat nothing." she said pulling out a small pan. "Nothing is the item preferred." Kai said as he pulled out a book.

Nami stirred the soup in the bowl she placed on a bed tray. She placed it over him and snatched the book. "Eat." she said. "I don't want any." Kai said shoving it away. "You sound like a child…either you eat it on your own or I'll feed you like a child." she said impatiently. Kai smirked and his mouth snapped open. Nami sighed and took a spoonful and held it up to his face.

"Tsk tsk tsk…you need to blow first." Kai said shaking his head. Nami looked at him incredulously. "You're joking." she said. "If you plan on feeding a child hot soup then you might as well do it properly." Kai said the smirk widened. Nami blew it gently and held it up to his face where he accepted and swallowed.

Kai nodded. It was good. Nami cracked a tiny smile. "You're the second who has actually tried my soup and liked it." she whispered lowering her head. "Who was the first?" he asked softening a bit. "My mom." she said quietly. "More." Kai said he gestured towards the bowl.

Nami smirked and fed him the rest.

-End flashback

Kai sighed softly at the memory.

-

Nami rolled over in bed for about the tenth time. It felt like time had frozen. She cursed softly as the same questions filled her already flooded mind.

-Something just isn't right  
I can feel it inside  
The truth isn't far behind me  
You can't deny  
When I turn the lights out  
When I close my eyes  
Reality overcomes me  
I'm living a lie…-

Nami stared in to the mattress above her where Zack slept. She couldn't get Kai out of her head. It was like he was permanently pasted there.

-When I'm alone  
I feel so much better  
And when I'm around you  
I don't feel loved…

Together  
doesn't feel right at all   
Together  
Together we've built a wall  
Together  
Holding hands we'll fall  
Hands we'll fall…-

Nami rolled over again wondering what the hell she should do. After a moment of thought she quietly pulled her blanket off and placed her feet soundlessly on the icy cold floor. The cuts on her feet stung crying out at her to lie back down in her warm bed.

-This has gone on too long  
I realize that I need  
Something good to rely on  
Something for me…

When I'm alone  
I feel so much better  
And when I'm around you  
I don't feel loved…

Together  
doesn't feel right at all   
Together  
Together we've built a wall  
Together  
Holding hands we'll fall  
Hands we'll fall…-

Nami walked silently over to the bag Tala had given her which she had not bothered to open earlier in the bathroom.

-My heart is broken  
I'm lying here  
My thoughts are choking  
On you, my dear  
On you, my dear…

When I'm alone  
I feel so much better  
And when I'm around you  
I don't feel loved…-

She pulled the zipper on the blue duffel bag as quietly as she could in fear of waking Tala or Zack. Once opened, she gazed at the items lost with her memories.

-When I'm around you  
When I'm around you  
I don't feel together, no   
I don't feel together, no

When I'm around you  
When I'm around you  
I don't feel together, no  
I don't feel together…-

Nami stared at the items. Clothes were piled in one neat stack at one side while the other was filled with many things messily thrown in. Nami ignored the clothes which would tell her nothing. She picked up an indigo launcher. "I wonder if this was my old Bey…where is the blade?" Nami thought.

She placed it to one side before picking up a small pouch filled with dark purple ribbons and hair ties. "Hn, rubbish." Nami thought with a smirk. She picked up a pair of black trainers and shoved them away. After looking through scraps of paper as reminders of things she came across a photograph.

It was a picture of herself and a team. There was a brown haired girl "She's the one who hissed at everyone to get out!" Nami thought.

A short brown head boy who looked like a computer geek, a navy haired boy with a red and blue hat covering his hair and he had a clownish appearance, a blond haired boy, a black haired boy who looked like a cat, herself, and a the very boy who haunted her thoughts. "Kai…" Nami thought stroking the side of the picture.

After putting the picture away she dug deeper where she felt a soft object hidden in the corner of the bag. She pulled it out. Nami stared at the object. It was a panda beanie baby. It was so dirty and looked as if it had never been washed as if she had been afraid to remove all the love she had put in to it.

Nami looked at the small tag still attached to the ear. It had small faded letters on the back. She gently stretched it a bit so she could read it. It said: To Atlanta, From Kai.

(Remember in Chapter 17? The beanie baby collection? Lol!)

She sighed. This was the last object in the bag. Then she noticed a small zipper pocket in side. She unzipped it and pulled out a small notebook. Nami flipped through the notebook to see a bunch of poems written neatly. She turned to the last poem. It said:

To Kai if I ever show you this.

Broken Skies

_In a time where lights begin to fade,_

_the clock chimes in silence, and the sun goes away._

_Rain arrives once more as lightning brightens the sky,_

_and death silence settles among those who are ready to say goodbye._

_Lies are held within the Broken Sky…_

_Hearts bleed, mouths whisper…_

_breaths are held no more chiming silver bells._

_Dreams cast one last spell_

_before I tell the tale of how the world dies._

_Darkness captures a kiss of bliss,_

_everything goes away and lives in another world_

_as cuts are slashed open and crimson liquid spills_

_through the broken hearts and empty souls._

_Life disappears as flashes of hope vanish as if banished_

_in to the tranquil gashes of the Broken Sky…_

_I don't want to live…_

_too much pain and no gain, _

_too much death that surrounds the blame, _

_too many dreams thrown away,_

_too many broken hearts as if torn away…_

_As only I lie underneath the Broken Skies…_

Nami shut the book and threw it in to her bag before zipping it shut. Her heart pounded against her ribcage. She grabbed the Panda and kicked the bag in to the corner and crawled in to bed. Her heart bled for her memories. She wanted to know how she felt for Kai but she didn't even know who he was. The poem had explained a lot…

-tbc

Sorry this chapter was a waste and it was getting too long so…

I hope you liked it! By the way I really did write the poem and I hope you liked it too! I did it in class since I was bored out of my mind…Anyway review and answer to my poll! Sorry I don't have time for personal thank yous I have a ton of homework! Grr…anyway thanks to all the wonderful reviewers!

Poll: What did you think of my poem?

A.) Loved it!

B.) I don't know!

C.) You are pathetic (expect a slap…)

Thanks see ya soon! Review! Later- Nami


	21. Dark Neptune

Meeting You

Chapter 21: Dark Neptune

By: ME!

OMG! I swear…no one has ever liked something I've done this much! Almost at 200 reviews! OMG! THANKS TO EVERYONE!

-

Tala was first to open his eyes that morning. He stared out to see Nami sleeping across the room and soft snoring noises coming from the pile of blankets on the bunk above her. (Zack-.-0)

He pulled the covers off himself and yawned as he sat up in bed. He shoved his messy red hair away from his face. "Broken…skies…Kai…" Nami mumbled as she rolled over in bed as her eyebrows creased over in confusion. She pulled the blankets up and curled up under them.

Tala looked at her while raising an eyebrow. He walked over to her and sat down at the edge of her bed, listening hard to her words. "Kai…memories…" Nami mumbled.

Tala shook her gently. "Nami! Nami, get up!" He said. "Tala?" Nami asked with a confused look as she rubbed her eye.

"Nami, get up! You remember him! Don't you?" Tala demanded. Suddenly tears leaked from Nami's eyes.

"Tala, I want my memories! I'm too confused! I like someone I can't even remember! Tala, I feel like I can't hold it in anymore. Please…I need my memories!" Nami said as she grabbed his collar.

"I can't get them for you now, today we leave for the hotel for the next round in the tournament. I'll give them back to you when I can…I just don't know when that is." Tala said quietly.

"You mean… you can't really get them back for me. They are gone forever! Right!" Nami demanded.

"No! They aren't. Boris kept them. I just don'tknowhow.You have to be in the tube. I'll see what I can do." Tala said softly.

Suddenly they were interrupted by a loud snort from Zack. "Cheeseburgers!" he cried before rolling over and snoring softly again.

Nami started to giggle as her tears slowly disappeared. Tala smirked.

"Have you decided how to wake him?" Nami asked.

"No." Tala said. "Can I do it?" Nami asked. "Sure, whatever." Tala said.

Nami stood up but winced. Her whole body ached but she walked to the bathroom. There was a small mug by the sink. She picked it up and filled it about a centimeter from the top. She walked out carefully so she wouldn't spill it. Tala watched with great interest as she reached up to Zack's head.

"1…2…3…BOOM!" Nami yelled as she poured the cup of water over his head. Zack woke up and gasped for air yelling, "NOOOOOOOO!"

Nami fell down on to her bed laughing. Zack looked around wildly with a furious look on his face. Tala snickered. "YOU!" Zack roared as he tackled Tala. Nami had left the mug near Tala's lap.

Zack jumped on to Tala and started to bite him.

Nami's eyes were leaking again but she was laughing way too hard. "IT WASN'T MY FAULT! I'VE BEEN FRAMED!" Tala yelped trying to get Zack off him.

"Oh yeah? Then who was it, Red?" Zack demanded.

"Nami!" Tala said. Nami let out a strangled noise of shock and laughter. Zack tackled her and started to tickled her.

"Zack-laugh- can't -laugh- breathe!" Nami gasped. "Say it!" Zack said evilly.

"I'm sorry!" Nami gasped. "Nope, you gotta say mercy!" Zack said.

"Who -gasp- in -gasp- damn hell -gasp- taught him this!" Nami let out another strangled cry. Tala didn't answer, he was laying on his back laughing, tears of mirth running down his cheeks.

"MERCY!" Nami gagged. Zack rolled off of her. Nami placed her hands over her ribs as she gasped for air. The door was suddenly thrown open.

"What in the name of hell is going on in here!" Boris growled. "Nothing sir!" Nami squeaked as she took a deep breath. Tala had stopped laughing. He was starting to get red in the face since he was holding it in. He shoved away the tears and stood straight, trying to contain himself.

Zack hid behind Nami. "I thought I heard laughing in here!" Boris snarled. "No, sir." Nami said immediately. "Who is that!" Boris said pointing at Zack.

"Sir, can he please stay here! I'll do anything!" Nami said. "Get dressed and the instructor will have a new bit beast for you. That should cover his stay." with that Boris slammed the door shut and left.

Tala burst out laughing. Nami looked at him strangely. "I'm sorry! But the bloody old fool burst in, he had cut me off and surprised me so it's funny how you took control over the bat!" Tala said as he pushed away more tears of laughter.

Nami started to giggle.

-

Kai woke up with start. He didn't remember how he got to this room. Then it all came flooding back to him as his expression darkened from confusion to anger. He clenched his fists. "Nami…" he whispered. He pulled the covers that held him down off so he could stand.

Kai swung his feet over to the side of the bed and stood up. Suddenly he put a hand to his head and sat back down, dizziness taking over his mind. He growled softly. He had fallen ill thanks to running out in the burning cold weather. "This isn't going to stop me. She's going to be here in a few hours and I have to find her." Kai thought.

-

Nami stood silently in the room Boris had directed her to stay in until he had given her anymore instructions. The room was dark and had dim lights hanging from the ceiling. "Might as well drown us in darkness." Nami thought bitterly, observing the rest of the room.

There was a dark blue beydish in the center of the room and two doors on the exact opposite sides of the whole perimeter. There was a window which was obviously used for viewing any Beyblade related experiments and behind the window was a clear view of electronic equipment for any means of collecting data.

"Ah yes my dear, we are ready. How are you feeling?" Boris asked as he walked in to the room, staring at her with an eager look.

"Like a lab rat." Nami muttered.

"Well, you shouldn't feel that way, my dear, you must feel power, like how you will soon be feeling." Boris said walking over to a wall with a small key pad. He punched in a few numbers unaware that Nami was memorizing the exact digits he had put in. "1-3-8-5-7-2...hmm." Nami thought.

Then a section in the wall the size of the window on the opposite end had been pulled up in to the wall. Inside Nami saw 7 glistening beyblades neatly lined up in a small tube on it's point as if it were spinning. To Nami, they looked like they were on display.

Boris punched in the same code again on the keypad and pushed the number 1.

Nami understood that the Beyblades were numbered one through 7 so that the tube was opened after pushing in the Beyblade's number.

Boris did it again to release all the Beyblades from their confinement. "Come and see." Boris said.

Nami walked over to him with a frown. He picked up a pearly white Beyblade. "This is Wolborg, Tala's blade." Boris said. "I know." Nami said.

"How?" Boris inquired. "Tala told me, the next one is Falborg, then Seaborg, then Wyborg. Correct?" Nami asked.

"Yes." Boris said with a frown, since his witty phrases were cut off. "I don't know the other three." Nami said.

"The next one," he pointed to an indigo and silver beyblade, "Is Neptune, you used to blade with it before, but now I have something better."

Boris put Neptune back. Nami had a sudden urge to grab it out of his filthy hands. "The next one is going to be your new blade." Boris said.

Nami stared at the brand newroyal blue and silver beyblade he was now holding. "This, is Dark Neptune, it is many times more powerful then the ordinary Neptune. It's yours and you will beyblade with it in the tournament." Boris said.

Nami's hands were itching to slap him now. "What's the other one?" she asked pointing to the black beyblade on the very end.

"That is Black Dranzer, it belongs to Kai, and he couldn't control it and so he betrayed us." Boris growled as he shoved Dark Neptune in to her hands. "Sir, may I please have Neptune? I want to see how powerful Dark Neptune is comparing to the original." Nami said, she couldfeelthe powerful aura of the Dark Neptune.

Boris stared at her suspiciously before handing it over. Nami placed it carefully in her pocket and attached Dark Neptune to the launcher.

"I want you to launch when I tell you and you must be able to control it. You will fight the machine." Boris said. He placed a pair of weird goggles that were like sunglasses but had green lenses and went all the way around her head. (like the one Kai wore in season 1)

"No problem." Nami said with a smirk. Tala walked in behind the glass window just in time to see the launch but no one noticed he was there. Boris walked out and behind the glass window and took no notice of Tala.

"Ready?" Boris asked through the speakers. Nami nodded. "3-2-1 let it rip!" Boris said. Nami launched. The power of Dark Neptune was overwhelming and Nami struggled to kept it in tact. She had practiced with a blade without a bit beast the day before with the instructor but this was different.

The machine's blade smacked in to Dark Neptune. "Dark Neptune!" Nami called. The blade responded by grinding.

"GO! Attack now!" the machine said in a mechanical voice. "Dark Neptune, Black Crystal Reflection!" Nami yelled as if the words were just coming out of nowhere.

There was a blinding white flash and Nami was thrown against the wall. Boris was standing safely behind the window with a frown. He looked over to see that Dark Neptune was in the middle of the dish and was still spinning. The machine's blade was in a pile of debris laying on the outer part of the dish. The machine was in pieces.

Nami was breathing with difficulty. The force of the energy had knocked the wind out of her. She fell to the ground. Tala had come in to see the attack and ran out to catch her. "Nami! Nami, are you okay?" He asked.

Nami started to laugh hysterically. "Wow! That was amazing! Yo Boris! Let me try that again!" Nami said with a grin. Boris came out with a smirk.

"Brilliant, you handled it better then anyone has! It's still spinning! That's enough; we have to get you ready for the tournament. Come let's go." Boris said.

-

Nami hissed in pain as a man applied alcohol to a large bruise on the upper part of her stomach one of the many she had received earlier.

"What the hell is your problem!" she demanded. "Well, uh miss, I have to get it clean or it'll get infected." the man said nervously, trying to keep himself under control at the sight of her body. "Infected my foot." Nami muttered.

All the other boys on the team were also getting cleaned up so they wouldn't attract attention if they accidentally winced. The man started to wrap a bandage around the bruise on her stomach before throwing her a new black top this one was a little longer then the normal uniform she had so to hide her bandages, this one also had sleeves that rested off the shoulders and still revealed her midriff.

The man started to apply more alcohol to the other cuts. "I've had it! Enough of this!" Nami growled. "But miss!" the man protested.

"You just wanted this job so you could look at me, leave before I make you and I'm sure you won't find that pleasant at all." Nami growled.

The man stumbled to get away. Suddenly Ian started laughing, earning a small smack on the head.

Nami was wearing the uniform Tala had given her the day she had lost her memories. It had the off the shoulder slightly longer black shirt, black capris, black fingerless gloves, and black shoes (like Kai's in Grev but it has silver tabs instead of red). She had a silver belt and many chains on the capris. And a dark black choker with an N in silver on it adorned her neck.

Nami smirked as the other boys winced in pain from the alcohol stinging their wounds. She knew that she had suffered the most since she had just arrived. Though the Dark bit beast had changed her. She felt powerful then ever before and there was a dark aura clinging to her mind.

The man had applied make up to her paler skin since she had still not regenerated her normal supply of blood. But on her own hand Nami had applied black eyeliner making her look cool but a bit dark at the same time.

Nami looked at her reflection. There was one dark purple triangle on each cheek. She frowned. They had to be redone. She removed the old ones and stared at her reflection. She looked so young and innocent. Nami shook the thought and re applied the purple triangles before pulling her hair in to a high pony tail.

"I'm ready for them…" she said with a smirk before walking out.

-

Kai growled softly as his head spun again as he tried to walk out. "Damned fever." he muttered, obviously irritated at the lack of energy he contained.

There was a knock on the door causing Kai to curse out loudly. The soft tap sounded like nails on a black board to him. "Come in!" he grumbled. Even his voice stung his ears.

"Kai, are you okay?" Ray asked softly. "Fine." Kai muttered.

"I don't think so Mr. Hiwatari." A woman with dark blue hair up to her waist said she walked over to him and placed a hand on his forehead, "You couldn't have gotten any better running in weather like that, wearing…nothing warm but a scarf. May I inquire why you were out running in ice cold weather!"

"I have reasons, and I doubt you need to know them." Kai growled.

"Look, Mr. Hiwatari. You nearly caught pneumonia out there! You collapsed about a block away from here! Maybe I should know the reason?" the woman said irritably, she seemed familiar to Kai. She reminded him of a petite lavender haired hot headed girl who was as stubborn as a mule.

"My…friend." Kai said quietly, "A really close friend."

The woman raised an eyebrow at Ray. "I'll explain later." he mouthed in her direction causing Kai's lip to pull back in to a snarl.

"It's none of her business! Now let me out! I have a task to get done and I will finish it, because Boris isn't going to get away with what he did to her!" Kai snarled.

"Her?" the doctor looked amused as she raised the other eyebrow. "Leave, I don't need your help. It isn't any of your business so stay out of it…" Kai hissed as his eyes lowered to form slits.

"Well unfortunately, young man, you have to stay in bed until you're better, and yes I must say that it isn't any of my business but it is my business to take care of you. Besides, you should be grateful that I'm allowing you to attend this meeting with your 'friend' and she should be arriving shortly, she's on another team right?" the woman said.

Kai glared at her as if saying 'I give up and you should too…or else' but the woman just chuckled.

"My name is Dr. Ari Miyazuki, and you are my patient and I suggest you start acting like one or I'll force you in to that bed myself." She said with a smile.

Kai mumbled something about how she sounded too much like a mother and crossed his arms stubbornly. "I'm serious, young man." Dr. Miyazuki growled.

Kai cursed under his breath as he layed down and pulled the covers up. "Happy!" he sneered.

"Very. Now, would you like something to eat?" Dr. Miyazuki asked. "No." Kai said.

"Well you're going to eat anyway." Dr. Miyazuki said with a smile as Kai scowled at her.

"You're evil." Kai couldn't help but mutter. "Yes well almost everything requires force!" she replied cheerfully. Ray couldn't help but chuckle at Ari's commands which Kai followed without arguments.

"I'll get you for this." Kai snapped at Ray.

-

Nami smirked at Ian as he and Tala argued over some matter which sounded like girlfriends. They had been standing in the lobby waiting for Boris to arrive with their room keys in the hotel.

"Ian, the only reason you can't get a girlfriend, is because if you tried to kiss them they would be kissing your overlarge nostrils." Nami said as her smirk grew wider. Tala and Spencer started to howl with laughter as Bryan merely grunted his face also twisting in to a smirk.

"Burn!" Tala said with a grin. "Ass." Ian muttered at Tala.

"Atleast I don't have overlarge nostrils!" Tala said his eyes leaking with laughter.

"Shut up the both of you!" Nami snapped, "It isn't that funny."

"Well you came up with it." Tala said with a smirk. "Ha ha." Nami said dryly.

"Well atleast I'm not scrawny lanky idiot like you." Ian sneered. "I'd rather be a scrawny lanky idiot then a short, fat, midget freak like you." Nami retorted.

Ian looked ready to kill at the midget comment but was cut off by a series of howls emitted from Tala and Spencer. "Shut up." Boris snarled.

"Take your keys and unpack your things, meet in Tala's room for any equipment or information Tala has." Boris commanded impatiently shoving the hotel room keys at each of them.

"Yes sir." they replied. "Oh and Tala should tell you the plans." Boris said, "Dismissed."

They all left without a word.

-

Nami recalled all the nicknames she called the boys Tala considered friends. For some reason this popped up in her head after all the humor she had implanted in the lobby.

Ian was obviously midget freak sometimes Wonder Nose, Tala was Red or sometimes Bloody moron if Nami got seriously pissed off at him which happened atleast twice, Bryan was buffzilla which Bryan always seemed to find amusing since he smirked every time Nami called him that which pissed her off at him but what pissed Bryan off was calling him Buffy the Vampire Slayer (I've never seen the show but anyway…), and Spencer was Hat boy because of the thing he wore on his head.

She grinned as she unpacked her stuff placing whatever needed in rightful places in her room.

"Oy, Mimi!" Tala called through her door. Mimi was her nickname from Tala which consisted of the last two letters of her name. -

"Coming! Geez hold on!" Nami hissed. She opened the door and found a very impatient Tala tapping his foot. He grinned at her and turned towards his room.

"So…what's the plan?" Bryan asked he seemed a bit annoyed at Ian who kept kicking the chair he was sitting in. "Well, I'm going against Max!" Ian said with a grin as he kicked Bryan's chair again.

"Bryan?" Tala asked. "I'm against…OH FOR FUCK'S SAKE STOP KICKING MY CHAIR YOU LITTLE WEASEL BEFORE I..!" Bryan started before Nami cut it.

"Ahh shad up, Buffy!" Nami snapped. Bryan's face twisted in to a snarl. "Why don't you shut up! Nobody asked you to join this thing anyway!" Bryan snapped back.

Nami grinned before kicking his chair. "Hey, I guess we have something in common!" Ian said. "I don't think so, Midget freak!" Nami said as she kicked him out of his chair.

"Why you…" Ian started. "Mimi!" Tala interrupted. "It won't happen again!" Nami chirped with a grin.

"Who do you want to go up against!" Tala asked irritably.

"Oh little Kai won't know what'll hit him, he's all mine…" Nami said with an evil grin.

-tbs…

I hope you liked it! Sorry I had to stop here this one was getting long and I want to make it to Ch.30 so I can end it. I want to thank everyone for the reviews they sent! I'm sorry I have homework so I can't thank you all personally but I really appreciate all your comments!

P.S. The kiss will be either in the next 2-3 chapters-


	22. Eyes

Meeting You

Chapter 22: Eyes

By: Me!

Yes I did change my penname! I had to change it anyway sometime or the other…Anyway you people are so awesome! I can't believe I have 200 reviews! Thanks everyone! Anyway let me just shut up so I can get on with this right? Enjoy! (Damn I sound like a waitress…-.-0)

* * *

"Do you understand?" Boris asked. 

Boris had come in and began to tell Nami the plan of capturing Dranzer. He tried to coax her in to becoming more powerful. Nami grinned and nodded.

"Yes sir!" Nami said cheerfully before saluting. "Good girl, now you are dismissed." Boris said impatiently waving his hand before walking out of the room.

* * *

Kai snuck out without a word, Dr. Miyazuki had left about 5 minutes ago. He sighed mentally. This fever wasn't going to allow him to do anything. 

Suddenly he saw strands of lavender hair dart down the hall. "Nami?" Kai thought immediately.

"Oy! COME BACK HERE YOU WENCH!" Ian howled as he ran after her. After Tala had decided the pairs and told Boris the plans he immediately ran after her yelling a surprising amount of threats.

"You gotta catch me first, midget freak! I doubt you could even come close!" Nami said with a smirk. Kai's eyes widened.

"She looks way too healthy for this to be normal…they would've beaten her to no end…something isn't right. They may have disguised the wounds." Kai thought.

Suddenly Nami tripped and winced, the wound on her stomach had split open. She stopped and leaned on the wall to rest and placed a hand tightly over the affected area.

Ian didn't notice that she had stopped and kept on running down the hallway. "Nami?" Kai whispered.

"What?" Nami asked looking up with no enthusiasm, she just winced horribly.

"What have they done to you?" Kai breathed.

Kai realized that when he got closer to her, he saw that her hair had become less shiny and hung limply in the ponytail, she had gotten way too thin from lack of food, and her eyes scared him more than anything he had seen before on her.

Her eyes looked as if they were empty, the silver shine on it had died and faded, now a deep dark aura littered her orbs and her pupils had narrowed and turned in to a grayish black color. Her eyes were no longer filled with care, amusement, and mischief it had once contained.

Then he noticed that she had two fangs produced from the top of her mouth carefully touching her lower lip and that her neck was more set back and she stood straight unlike her normal slouch that said 'I don't give the hell! I'm a teenager!' he knew that she had been given the dark bit beast.

"Who are you? Oh wait you're the famous Kai Hiwatari, correct? Well just so you know I…" Nami started. She was caught by his eyes, locking with her own.

"I…I can't…Kai?" Nami whispered before placing a hand on her head, her eyes rolled up and she fell, unconscious. The intensity of his mahogany eyes stirred something in her mind. Chunks of her memories flooded her like a ruined screen playing in her head.

Kai stared in confusion and worry as he held her in his arms. "Why did she faint? Damn it, I'm going to murder Boris for this." He thought as he cradled her petite form, "I wish I could help you…you just don't know how much…I care…"

* * *

"Kai?" Tala asked in confusion as he stared out at the two toned haired boy who was desperately holding on to Nami as if he hadn't seen her forever. 

"Tala, can you help me? Nami just collapsed for some reason. Where have you been!" Kai exclaimed.

"We have to talk. Come on, I'll explain." Tala said.

* * *

"Where the hell is Kai? He was in here a few minutes ago!" Ray exclaimed. "We have to find him, he is in no condition to be out like this." Dr. Miyazuki said seriously. "Where could he have gone?" Tyson asked. 

"You should've seen her, Kai; she looked so fragile as if she might've broken if I touched her. There was blood everywhere!" Tala said.

Kai was sitting on the bed in Nami's room and Nami's head was on his lap, the rest of her body was stretched out on the bed. Kai was staring at Tala with a mixture of horror and anger.

Then Nami started to stir. "Damn it; don't talk about me like I was some weak piece of shit." Nami mumbled.

Kai realized that the others were probably looking for him. "Look I have to go." Kai said. "…Kai?" Tala said.

"Yeah?" Kai said. "Don't worry, she'll get her memories back." Tala said confidently.

"Thanks Tala." Kai whispered before letting go of a lavender strand of Nami's hair he had been caressing, he touched her cheek one last time letting his fingers stray over the one purple triangle on her right cheek. He lowered his head so he could whisper to Nami.

He gently unlatched Nami's arm which had some how managed to creep around him and layed her down on a pillow substitute for his lap. He saw Nami shiver at the loss of warmth as she clutched the pillow. Tala watched sadly. The red haired teen saw what Kai felt for the lavender haired girl.

* * *

Nami's POV 

What is that scent? It seems…so familiar…autumn and cinnamon… (A/n-sighs dreamily- I can die now…LOL!)

My eyes fluttered open and I saw someone's hand gently stroking my hair as it had fallen in to my face. The hand had some small calluses along the palm which was covered with a black fingerless glove.

This person…has been through a lot…too much…faint marks are on his wrists. A bit red from irritation of launching over and over. He Beyblades…

I felt the hand gently push my hair away as my ear captures muffled whispers. I shut my eyes quickly. He caresses my cheek…gently stroking his thumb over the triangle paint.

"I'll be back…I'm sorry…" he whispers in to my ear. I want to cry out and tell him not to leave me here. His warmth disappears and the faint autumn scent lingers in the air telling me he was there just a moment ago.

"Kai…" I whisper but he had already left.

* * *

Normal POV 

Nami slowly rolled over and stood up placing a hand on her stomach where her cut hand opened as she winced. Pain throbbed throughout her already aching body. Tala stood up and went to help her.

"Are you okay? You completely passed…" Tala started.

"Kai was here." Nami said softly. "How d'you…" Tala started before he was interrupted by a knock on the door.

He gave Nami a look of curiosity before opening the door.

"Get ready for your match, girl. You will and must capture Kai's bit beast you understand!" Boris asked shoving Tala out of the way and grabbing her wrist tightly.

"Is he pissed or what?" Nami thought before nodding and wincing at the same time.

"You will be punished if anything goes wrong, my dear, and trust me, you won't like it at all." Boris shoved her away and stalked out of the room.

Nami looked at Tala with a grim look on her face.

"Come on. Kai and you are first." Tala said barely above a whisper.

tbc...

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Sorry I didn't update for awhile! I'll try to finish the next chapter in a hurry! By the way the kiss between Nami and Kai will happen soon! Hee hee! 

I would like to thank: (this is how I'll thank you in a hurry…)

**Toboe-Angel (New reviewer!)**

**Blu Mercenary (New reviewer! )**

**don'tmesswithbec (New reviewer! )**

**pingchan**

**crystal (New reviewer! )**

**skyblue-tiger (New reviewer!)**

**Shakena (New reviewer! )**

**Kagome-Kawaii (hug Kai plushie for me! )**

**Irish-Chick-777**

**Roki**

**Wind Archer **

**Meka**

**Sadistic-Apathy **

I love you all! Thank you!

* * *

Urm…here's another couple of Polls: 

1.) Should Zack show up?

A.) Yeah

B.) No

C.) I don't care! You think of stupid polls! (Yeah I know…-.-0)

2.) I'm thinking of starting a Ty/Hil fic. Should I? (After this one is complete)

A.) Why didn't you think of it sooner?

B.) Sure!

C.) NO!

* * *

Okay lame polls yes…ah well! See ya soon! Review! 


	23. Consequence

Meeting You

Chapter 23: Consequence

Hey everybody! I'm back and I've been suffering from writer's block…grr! A cursed block of doom (shakes fist)! (everyone sweat drops) Eh heh…got carried away anyway I'm not gonna bother to count up polls all I'm saying is that

Plus I don't own the song 'Bring Me To Life' by Evanescence

I'm not going to put Zack in here…it was just a stupid poll and Ty/Hil thing is on tie pretty much. I'll do it anyway and maybe do a Ray/Oc fic. Tala/Oc is definitely in the sequel though. Anyway here's the chap!

* * *

All the Bladebreakers were sitting in their own personal room in the stadium waiting for Kai to show up. Dr. Ari had left to search the hotel once more while they left for the stadium.

Suddenly a loud slam brought the whole room back to life.

"Kai where the hell have you been man! The battle is gonna start in less than half an hour and we have to go over last minute solutions! Plus, Dr. Ari has been looking for you for the past hour! Do you have any idea how worried we were!" Tyson yelled.

"Damn it, Tyson, Shut the hell up! And for your information I found Nami and she fainted! She looks so skinny and ill that she could break if you tried to touch her and tell that Dr. Ari of yours I don't give the fuck! I'm not ill and I'm going to battle Nami…" Kai snarled.

"You found her!" everyone asked in awe.

"Yes…" Kai sighed in frustration before running a hand through his hair.

"Well too bad Mr. Hiwatari…you're not attending this battle." Dr. Ari's voice drifted through the room.

She looked flustered and angry. She looked as if she had run a mile in a short matter of time.

"Yes I am…and you can't stop me because I'm going to do whatever it takes to get her back." Kai snarled.

She opened her mouth to say something but then shut it and smiled, her eyes twinkled with amusement and care.

"As long as you don't hurt yourself." she said smoothly before turning and leaving.

Kai raised an eyebrow at her back. Everyone shrugged.

"Look, I know I'm going to get her back." Kai said. Tyson came up and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry…we know…" he said with a smile.

Kai sighed, "So what's the plan?"

"There isn't any. You decide on what you're going to do…I know you aren't backing out." Max said firmly.

"I know….but I'm going to do anything to get her back." Kai said. "Come on, we better get going." Ray said.

"Yeah." everyone agreed and walked to the stadium.

"This is it…" Kai thought.

* * *

Boris had planned the whole thing. He had planted a device in the dish the night before so that their blades would be thrown off until there was only one match left. He wanted Dranzer fast.

Tala and the rest of the boys followed by Boris walked in to the stadium.

Nami hesitated before she stepped in to the stadium. Her heart was racing and her head was in a mad cyclone of choices…

She took a breath and walked down to the bleachers.

"I don't know how I'm going to do this…I know I lost my memories but…Kai is just…so affective. It seems as if…I really care for him…" Nami thought.

She sat down next to Tala who gave her a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder.

* * *

"This is it bladers and fans! The match you've all been waiting for! It seems Nami has left the Bladebreakers for the Blitzkrieg Boys!" DJ shouted.

Kai growled.

Tala looked across with an anxious look on his face. Nami stared at the ground, her whole expression blank.

"Okay bladers up to the dish! First off the wonder couple…" DJ started but was cut off by a death glare from Kai.

"Okay never mind…Nami and Kai!" he continued.

"I'm getting you back…" Kai thought.

"COME ON KAI!" Hilary shouted. "Yeah! You can do it!" Max and Tyson chorused.

"Go for it!" Ray shouted.

Kai took stance and readied his blade. Nami stood there with the same blank expression.

"Nami?" DJ asked.

Nami was stuck in her own mind, a mad dilemma on which blade to choose…

She plucked out the royal blue blade and set it up. Boris's lip twitched in to a smirk.

"3-2-1! LET IT RIP!" DJ Jazzman yelled.

Nami and Kai pulled the rip cord sending their blades flying in to each other. Then a strange impact sent both blades flying out.

Nami put a hand on her forehead as a headache started to throb it's way in.

"What!" Kai could hear everyone cry out in surprise. "Okay…that was strange…let's try that again." Jazzman yelled.

They both picked up their blades and looked at it before attaching it to the launcher. "3-2-1! LET IT RIP!" Kai and Nami shouted.

Their blades successfully landed in the dish before going around in circles and flipped over.

"Huh?" Kai said. Kenny immediately opened up his labtop.

"Dizzi? What's going on?" he demanded. "Apart from the fact you woke me up?" she retorted in a mocking voice.

"I'm dead serious!" Kenny said.

"Okay! Nami has a new bit! According to the readings it's called 'Dark Neptune' and there seems to be some interference like radio waves coming from the dish itself…I think somebody wants this over fast." Dizzi said.

"What!" the team exclaimed.

"Wait, it seems somebody turned off the currents…I can't feel the flow of the waves…" Dizzi started.

"Can you hack in and find out who?" Kenny asked. "I'll try." was the last reply.

"Last chance guys…" DJ said.

Both of them fixed the blades on their launcher again and got ready.

"3-2-1! LET IT RIP!" They shouted once again sending their blades to the dish. This time there were no disturbances.

"Dranzer!" Kai yelled. "Dark Neptune!" Nami whispered.

"Go attack!" they said simultaneously.

**-How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home…**-

Both the blades crashed in to each other sending tremendous energy waves out at them.

Nami and Kai stumbled back.

**- (Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside…  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside…  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark…  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run…  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone…  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become…-**

"Whoa!" Dizzi said, "Dark Neptune seems to have the whole thing under control…Chief, I really don't think Kai has a chance…Nami seems to be able to control it easily!"

"Come on!" Kai growled. Dranzer crashed in to Dark Neptune and grinded it in to the dish wall.

**-Now that I know what I'm without…  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real…  
Bring me to life-**

Nami let out a small gasp of pain. The grinding was unbearable. It was as if Kai had slashed her side with a knife. She looked down as she felt blood trickle down her exposed stomach.

**-(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside…  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside…  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark…  
(Wake me up)**

**Bid my blood to run…  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone…  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become…**-

She immediately put a hand over it and watched as Kai stared at her in horror. "Dark Neptune I want this done fast! Black Echo!" Nami shouted.

Then there was an ear splitting shriek that emitted from the bit of Nami's new royal blue blade.

There was a gust of wind as a pure black hawk emerged from the blade. The feathers were lined with silver and the eyes were blood red.

There was a loud gasp from the crowd.

**-Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life **

Frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead…-

"Dranzer Blazing Gig!" Kai yelled.

A blue flamed Dranzer gave out a joyful shriek before twisting itself in to the game.

**-All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me…  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more…  
Bring me to life…-**

Both of them sent out an enormous energy streak before crashing headlong. Nami and Kai both winced.

Kai had new scars on his cheeks and face while Nami received many on her arms. The powder used to conceal the old cuts and bruises had blown away revealing horrible gashes, scars, and bruises all the way up her arms.

Nami stood there panting heavily. The blood flow had increased on her stomach now staining her belt and trousers.

**-(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside…  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside…  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark…  
(Wake me up)**

**Bid my blood to run…  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone…  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become… **-

Kai let out a mixture of curses even the devil wouldn't use. Nami smirked at him suddenly.

Her eyes filled with a horrible lust for power and darkness. She grinned as fangs produced over her lower lip.

"BLACK CRYSTAL REFLECTION!" she screamed.

Kai waited as he saw her attack come and hit him…

He didn't stand a chance.

There was a blinding white light and everyone gasped as it swallowed their vision…

(**Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
(Bring me to life)-**

Kai stared as Dranzer was sucked out of his blade and spiraled tornado like in to her blade. He heard a wavery shriek from Dranzer. Dark Neptune was still spinning in the center of the dish.

Then Kai's blade shattered in to pieces lying in front of his feet.

Dranzer his long time partner had been taken from him again but this time he felt as if someone had taken a part of his soul as well, because the only girl he had cared about had taken away his best friend.

Suddenly Nami let out a cry of pain and clutched her head.

"NO!" she yelled.

Kai stared at her in disbelief.

She suddenly pulled out the ordinary Neptune and threw it at Kai who caught it he stared in bewilderment.

"Launch her!" Nami growled.

"What!" Kai asked.

"Launch her now! It's the only way you can get Dranzer back!" Nami snarled.

Kai did as he was told. Boris stood up furiously.

"Foolish girl!" He yelled.

Suddenly Neptune smacked in to its darker counter part. "REALEASE!" Nami yelled.

Then another blinding flash lit up the room. Kai saw that Black Dranzer was laying at Nami's feet and a bit chip was in his palm.

He opened it and saw Dranzer glittering up at him. Then he looked up to see Nami.

She had gone deathly pale. Nami put a hand to her fore head and swayed on her feet. Suddenly her eyes rolled up and she collapsed.

"Nami!" Kai ran after her and bent down and picked up her limp from.

Everyone in the crowd stared.

"We need to get her to an infirmary immediately!" Kai growled. "Kai's right! Take her inside boys." Boris said.

Tala ran up and lifted her easily out of Kai's arms.

"NO! He'll hurt her! Mr. Dickenson, please!" Kai yelled. "I'm sorry Kai, I can't do anything, she has to be under the authority of her team." Mr. Dickenson said.

"Kai, I won't let him…" Tala whispered. "Come on my dear boy…we have to hurry." Boris said.

Kai watched helplessly as Tala took Nami away.

* * *

"You idiot! You've been behind out backs this whole time!" Boris's hand came in contact with Tala's cheek in a hard smack.

Tala had been beaten because of what he had said to Kai.

"Where the hell is she!" Tala snarled.

"She's being taken care of by my son…she'll have a pleasure I'm sure she won't forget." Boris said with a malicious glint in his eyes, "Take him away, no food and no water for 3 days."

Two men came and took Tala by the arms.

"YOU…YOU'LL NEVER GET AWAY WITH THIS YOU DISGUSTING, OLD, POWER HUNGRY BASTARD!" Tala bellowed as he was dragged away.

* * *

Nami woke up to find her self in a dark room. She remembered what happened and jumped up.

"Oh no my dear…you aren't going anywhere." a voice said as if reading her thoughts about escaping.

Then a boy about her age walked in. He had black hair and lust-filled dark blue eyes.

Nami knew at that moment what her punishment was. She saw as he walked closer to her. He brandished a whip and cracked it against the ground in a threatening way.

"Now let me see your skin…" he said as he licked his lips.

Nami backed against the wall in horror and shut her eyes as she waited for all the pain to cease…

"P...P…Please…stop…stop h…hurting me…" she whispered in a weak shaky voice as hands started to explore her skin…

Crystal tears poured down her face.

"_Kai…"_

tbc…

* * *

Anyway hope you liked the chapter…don't worry I'm gonna murder Kenji! I hope you understand what he did. Plus I'm gonna be going to a trip to FLORIDA! Whoo hoo! So I won't be updating anytime soon. I'll be back Wednesday!

Thanks-

**chibiwolfgurl**

**Beyblade-gal**

**don'tmesswithbec**

**pat bailey**

**skyblue-tiger**

**crystal**

**PingChan**

**Kagome-Kawaii**

**Roki**

**Fantasy-Writers**

**Meka**

**HeartlessSoul**

**ERALDA  
**

**Sadistic-Apathy**

**Wind Archer (I love your fic! -)**

**

* * *

**

Thanks everyone! Love you all! Review!


	24. No Pain No Gain

Meeting You

Chapter 24: No Pain No Gain

By: me

Hey guys! I hope you all have enjoyed the story so far! Thanks for all the reviews much appreciation! Anyway here's the chap…

* * *

Kai was lying on his bed. The tournament had been called off for the day after the damage inflicted on the stadium and the widespread panic.

Unknown to Kai, Dr. Ari was watching the battle and she had been impressed.

He stared up at the ceiling as anger boiled in his veins.

"Why didn't they help! Mr. Dickenson knows what happened with Boris last time! Damn it! I know something is wrong…Nami must be hurt…who knows maybe even killed…wait no Boris needs her to control the dark bit beast and get Dranzer."

"…he knows that she affects me…wait what? She affects me…but how? I know I care for her but is there something mor…no! She's just a friend and she's probably hurt…I help her some how…but how?" Kai rolled over in frustration.

"Nami…"

* * *

Kenji had done his job and left Nami withering on the floor with her rumpled up clothes returned to their proper places.

Tears poured down her pale cheeks staining cuts with crystal droplets.

Nami was lying on the cold floor with her arms wrapped around her shivering form. Dried blood coated her skin as well as new cuts and bruises.

Her skin was torn in many places. "As well as me…I'm torn…nothing but a broken doll…" she thought.

She felt as if someone had not only broken her but they broke her soul and the shattered pieces hurt her all over.

She rolled over and got up and staggered to the doorway.

"Tala…" was the first thought that entered her mind as she went to the cells where he was sure to be locked away.

She ignored the guard who sneered as she limped to find him.

"Give me the keys." she hissed at one.

"I don't think so." he sneered back.

"I do now give me the friggin' keys!" she snarled grabbing him by the collar. "Okay!" the guard shoved them in to her hands and walked off muttering something that sounded much like 'no wonder they act like they haven't seen daylight in years…'

Nami caught a glimpse of red hair in the very last cell which seemed to be the darkest one there.

Tala was lying asleep in the corner of the cramped cell. His normal strangely styled red hair was ruffled up and hanging all over the place and he looked like he had been slapped pretty hard thanks to the rather large bruise forming on his cheek.

Nami bent down as she felt tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Tala…you got hurt because of me…" she whispered. Tala jerked awake at the soft noise.

"Nami? What? NAMI! Oh my god…are you okay?" Tala exclaimed. Then Nami cracked. Tears flowed down her face at a rapid rate.

"Oh Nami…" Tala whispered as he pulled her into an embrace (A/n: NO! This is strictly like a comforting brother sister moment! This fic is strictly Nami/Kai!)

Nami sobbed in to his shoulder while telling him what happened.

"Shh…it's okay." he stroked her hair gently.

"I…I…Tala you don't know…it hurt…so bad…" she whispered.

"Calm down…it's okay." he murmured, "I have an idea…we're going to get your memories back…"

* * *

"Kai?" Ray asked quietly after knocking on his door.

"Come in…" Kai muttered.

"Kai? What are you doing?" Ray asked cautiously.

"What does it look like?" Kai snapped.

"Urm…" Ray started to think what it looked like.

"Sorry, it's just I have a bad feeling. I'm thinking of a way to get her out." Kai sighed sitting up.

"Did you just apologize?" Ray asked staring in disbelief.

"Yeah so?" Kai raised one eyebrow.

"Oh nothing…I'm going to help you. Thought of anything yet?" Ray said noticing the irritable look on Kai's face.

"Get in, grab her, and get out." Kai said ticking the three off his fingers with a clear look of distaste.

"Seriously?" Ray asked.

"Yep, that's all we have to do! It'll be so easy to get in without being caught and the risk of getting killed!" Kai said sarcastically.

"Okay…maybe we need a strategy." Ray replied stating the slow and very obvious plan.

"Since I've already went there, I know what kind of security there is. Problem is they made a new building since the last one collapsed." Kai said.

"When are we going?" Ray asked.

"We?" Kai asked.

"Yes, you, me, Tyson, Max and Kenny, Hilary can't come…too risky. You aren't thinking of going by yourself are you?" Ray asked.

"Actually I was…but I have another…" Kai started when the door was thrown open. Yes thrown open.

Tyson, Max, Hilary and Kenny fell in a crumpled heap on the carpet in Kai's room.

"I'm COMING!" Hilary said jumping up.

Ray, Max, Tyson, and Kenny sweat dropped anime style while Kai's eyebrow twitched.

"You can't. I've decided. I'll go after Nami myself; Tyson and Ray get the keys and try to open any cell that you find, tell them that you have to get out on Boris's order, the building is going to self destruct. Max and Kenny you are going to tell us if anyone is on our trail and you have to call Hilary so she can get the police there as well as Mr. Dickenson." Kai said.

"Self Destruct?" Tyson asked blankly.

"You know when a building goes 'kaboom'?" Kai asked irritably.

"I know what it means! But are you really going to blow it up?" Tyson asked.

"No point in keeping the route to hell open for Boris to come back to." Kai said with a shrug.

"You're serious about blowing it up!" Everyone asked incredulously.

Kai nodded with a serious expression.

"Okay…" Max said slowly.

"Kenny, can you hack in to their data bases? I need blueprint plans." Kai said sharply ignoring the self destruction plan.

"Do you have anything or any password to make a connection to their computers?" Kenny asked opening up the labtop.

"Try 1-3-8-5-7-2." Kai said. (A/n: Remember the code Nami memorized in chapter 21?)

"Dizzi…" Kenny started but Dizzi's voice cut him off.

"Already on it." Dizzi stated, "Here it is…the official computer screen of Biovolt."

"Great…oh dear." Kenny started staring at the screen.

"What?" Kai asked looking over.

"Way to many files we'll have to start from scratch to look for Blue prints." Kenny said typing in something neither Kai nor the team could make out.

"Dizzi look up in to the search engine, hack the mother board and look up blueprints." Kenny stated.

"Yes Chief. I've come up with over 20 megabytes of things with 'blueprints' can we be more specific?" Dizzi's mechanical voice asked.

"Building plans?" Kenny asked.

"Perfect. I found two files.One is labeled BV138572 and BV138572/N." Dizzi said.

"Second one." Kai said automatically, he crossed his arms and leaned back in to his chair.

"Success!" Dizzi stated, "Here are the blueprints for the new building!"

"Yes!" everyone except Kai cheered.

Kenny typed in the file number and up came a plan of a new building.

"Let me see." Kai said.

Kenny showed Kai.

"Print it." Kai said, "Get ready to go."

* * *

"Look Nami, we have to get there right now if you want them back. Nobody except the guards are awake now. You know that you will forget everything that happened…you'll forget what Kenji did…you'll hate me again." Tala whispered.

Nami nodded sadly.

"Come on, we'll just say that I'm taking you back to our room if we're caught." Tala said to which Nami nodded.

They both unlocked the cell door once more with the keys Nami had and quietly dashed down the labyrinth of the halls to the room Nami had once been in to be brain washed.

"Are you sure?" Tala asked.

"Yes…" Nami whispered shutting her eyes as if to relive some stress.

* * *

"Kai are you sure?" Tyson asked again.

"YES! For the final time now shut up! We're almost there." Kai hissed.

"But…" Max started.

"We're getting in and getting out with Nami with us, my final decision." Kai snapped.

"Alright." Everyone sighed.

They had all stopped for a break when Tyson had inquired whether it was necessary to blow up Biovolt.

"Kai?" Tyson asked.

"WHAT?" Kai snarled impatiently.

"We're with you man, all the way." Tyson said.

Kai stared blankly before nodding and smiling.

* * *

Nami stepped in to the tube and the glass slid in to place around her.

"Thank you Tala." Nami said softly as she put a hand on the glass.

"You're welcome." Tala said with a smile before he started to continue the process. He hit the last key and a light blue mist poured out from the top of the tube.

The mist was going to make her unconscious and then the liquid would pour in. This time though no wires were connected to her.

Tala went to a large cabinet and pressed a button which opened a locked drawer.

He opened it and pulled out a long tube filled with a strange blue green liquid and had small red specks which looked like blood cells.

On the tube there was a label with Nami written on there.

He gave it a disgusted look before going back to the machine and typing in a few more buttons and then turning the tube upside down in to a flask that hung out of the side of the tube Nami was in.

Slowly the flask was drained and a diminutive injection came out from the top of the tube, above Nami's head.

It was lowered down and injected in to her arm. Nami winced in pain. It felt like white hot poison was spreading through her body.

Then a strange blue solution started to flood up the bottom, making it's way up.

Nami smiled weakly at Tala before the liquid encased her completely and she fell in to a deep state of unconsciousness.

* * *

Kai and the others stopped and panted a bit. They had arrived near the abbey.

All of them were concealed in a bush away from any cameras.

"Now what do we do?" Ray asked.

"We follow out with the plan…" Kai whispered, "Avoid the cameras at all costs…use your blades if something happens to be the problem…and you have 15 minutes till the place goes down, set your watches and turn on your radios…let's go."

Everyone slowly crept out of the bushes and ran inside to the air vent.

Kai couldn't help but smirk. "Don't these fools ever learn?" he thought before easily slipping in.

Everyone managed to get in except Tyson had a small problem seeing as he had gained a little bit of weight…

"Alright as soon as we get to our own turning point start your watches and use your maps…the air ventilation pipes may turn on so be careful…ready? Go!" Kai hissed as he immediately took off to find out where Nami was. (Radio is like walkie talkie)

"Wow…that was fast," Ray trailed off, "Come on, we better move."

* * *

Kai quietly removed the screws to the draft vent on the metal landing beneath him. His eyebrows narrowed in confusion. There was a strange noise of a liquid draining rapidly.

What was going on down there?

Kai had looked at a tracer on the mini computer Kenny had given him to find Neptune which Nami undoubtedly still had it.

Kai quietly placed the metal air vent down on the landing he was sitting in.

He caught sign of red hair.

"Tala…" was the first thing that came to Kai's mind.

He jumped and landed in a crouch position and quickly stood up.

"Tala!" he asked.

"Kai! How did you get in here?" Tala asked in surprise.

"What's going on?" Kai demanded as he pointed to the draining tube. Nami was still unconscious.

"I gave her back her memories!" Tala said, "Hurry up and take her out when the thing opens and can you explain what's with you sneaking in here!"

The tube drained the remaining blue liquid and opened freeing a mass of steam. Nami fell forward and Kai immediately wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace.

"I'm so glad she's alright." he whispered.

"Not…technically…" Taka whispered hesitantly.

"What d'you mean?" Kai asked.

"Kenji…was sent to…rape her and he got away with it." Tala said barely above a whisper. Kai's eyes widened as he felt something hit him in the gut.

"Are you serious?" Kai whispered.

"Yes…she told me…" Tala muttered. Kai didn't know what to say so he looked at his watch.

"We don't have any time!" Kai exclaimed.

"What?" Tala asked, confused. "Look, we're going to get all the abbey kids out and we have to self destruct the building…come on hurry up." Kai said turning on his heel and carried Nami bridal style in his arms.

"The beyblades! Wolborg! I have to get Wolborg." Tala said as he ran in to the testing room.

"Damn it! I know it's here but what's the password!" Tala muttered as he typed in some numbers. Suddenly a chunk of plaster fell from the ceiling.

"Tala the password is 138572 then press 1 through 7!" Nami said vaguely, she had awoken just now feeling very confused.

"What!" Kai asked surprised that she had regained consciousness. Tala punched in the numbers and released all the blades behind the shatter proof glass. Tala gathered up all the blades and shoved them in to his pockets.

"Kai, I'll see you guys outside! I have to get the rest of the boys! They have their own quarters." Tala said before dashing off.

Kai pulled out the radio he was carrying.

"Did you guys get out!" he asked as he pulled Nami's arm and ran through the hallways not caring anymore about security.

Large chunks of plaster fell over random places as well as the metal pipes causing a large amount of destruction. Nami let out a yelp as she roughly pushed Kai out of the way. The chunk landed on her foot.

"Shit…" she muttered as she heard a crack. Then she felt a wave of pain throb in her head. Kai pulled her up and continued running.

Kai heard a loud shout of "YES!" from 4 male voices.

Nami winced as Kai roughly pulled her causing many cuts to break open. She felt blood sliding down her arms and legs. Although she was too confused to say anything.

The building was now defiantly on the verge of collapsing. Kai pulled Nami to the closest exit.

The door was bolted shut.

"Shit!" Kai hissed before dragging her to another direction. Then the abbey walls started to fall. It was almost over. Windows shattered in to pieces and almost every hallway was covered in fallen debris.

Then the walls crumbled. Kai saw an open hallway. He grabbed Nami and ran as fast as he could as the walls collapsed around them. He shoved her out ignoring the fact that the door was laying in pieces next to the opening.

He himself ran out and tripped over a random piece of plaster and fell on to Nami who had stared still confused.

She was lying flat on her back while Kai was lying on the crook of her neck on top of her. Both of them were breathing heavily, too exhausted to care.

Suddenly before Nami could do anything Kai had moved his head and leaned down.

His lips pressed firmly against hers in a soft kiss.

She froze underneath him before wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him closer and letting her hands move up and tangle with his surprisingly soft blue hair.

Kai slowly broke off leaving Nami in a daze, her mind swirling with passion and desire.

Kai stared at her while shifting his weight on to his arms which were resting on the ground on either side of her body.

"Kai?" Nami whispered with a weak smile before she fell in to another state of unconsciousness.

Kai was still in shock as he picked Nami up. He couldn't believe he had just done that.

He smiled as he kissed her forehead and cradled her petite form.

He didn't notice that he had left something behind…

tbc…

* * *

YES! They finally kissed! I'm so happy! I hope you enjoyed that chapter! (ducks pieces of garbage) Sorry I had to end it there!

thanks to-

Roki

don'tmesswithbec

sayuriwind

Rachelle

rina123456

skyblue-tiger

brezzybrez

Shadow Fox

Princess Shadowcat

Untoachable

Beyblade-gal

Kagome-Kawaii

Blu Mercenary

Wind Archer

Meka

* * *

I love all of you and I hope you all review and enjoyed this chappie! Anyways gotta go! Laterz! 


	25. Depression

Meeting You

Chapter 25: Depression

By: Me!

WEEEEE! Tons of reviews and yep, they finally kissed! Celebration time come on! It's time to celebrate! WOO HOO! Can anyone help me plan the wedding? LOL! Just joking…

* * *

-Nami's Pov

I heard a faint beeping coming from the side of me.

'_Beep' 'Beep' 'Beep'_

UGH! It's getting louder! God…I feel like someone threw me down a well 1000 feet deep and I just crashed into the bottom.

I tried to open my eyelids but they were extremely heavy.

"Stupid things." I thought absently as I forced them open.

The first thing I was greeted with was a piercing white light.

* * *

Normal Pov-

Kai had carried Nami to the Bladebreakers and told them that they really needed to get her to the hospital.

So now they had been waiting for over 3 days for her to wake up. Everyone was staring anxiously at her small attempted movement.

Suddenly Nami's eyes shot open.

"She's awake!" a voice exclaimed.

Nami couldn't make out who it was at the moment because she was too busy trying to get adjusted to the light while figuring out where she was.

"Dude! You're awake! We thought you were going to stay asleep for ever!" Tyson's voice cut in.

"Where the hell am I?" Nami croaked. Her throat felt like sandpaper.

"You're in the hospital. You were out of it for three days! We've been waiting for you to get up." Ray said softly.

"How do you feel?" Hilary asked.

"Peachy…just peachy." Nami muttered dryly causing Tyson and Max to snicker.

"That's Nami alright." Tyson, Max and Ray said simultaneously.

"What happened?" Nami muttered while Max handed her a cup of water which she gratefully accepted.

Well…unfortunately we have no idea why the nurses and doctors took so long in examining you and taking care of you. All we know is that Kai carried you all the way here just to get you to the hospital after you collapsed." Ray said.

Suddenly Nami choked, causing her heart beat to rise an alarming amount. She had remembered what happened before she had passed out.

She coughed and as her cheeks heated up.

"Whoa! Chill out!" Ray said as she slapped Nami on the back.

"Where is he?" Nami asked quietly as the amount of heat in her cheeks intensified.

"He's asleep in the lobby, he had been up 3 nights in a row to make sure you woke up which reminds me…he's gonna have my blood if I don't wake him up now!" Tyson said before scrambling for the lobby.

"He agreed to sleep if we woke him up when you regained consciousness." Ray muttered.

Nami, who had just recently been propped up on the pillows, had lied back down with a sigh.

Suddenly Tyson walked into the room muttering under his breath which sounded like "And people say that I'm hard to wake up."

Kai walked in to the room looking horribly exhausted.

"Dude, you look like you woke up in hell." Max said.

Kai didn't seem too pleased about the comment when he noticed a pair of tired silver eyes staring back at him.

"Have to say he's right." Nami muttered quietly.

Kai's hair was all over the place, his clothes were rumpled up and hung on to him, and his own eyes looked half asleep as his eyelids drooped drearily over his beautiful auburn orbs.

"You aren't an angel yourself." Kai sneered.

"Oh yeah…pft, on with the sarcasm war again eh, Hiwatari?" Nami snorted.

Kai looked utterly shocked as his eyes widened at the mention of his surname.

"Why did you…how are you feeling?" He spluttered. (Choking manner)

"Fine…" Nami whispered before rolling over under the sheets to face the window.

"Is something going on that we don't know about?" Ray asked, confused, as he pointed at Nami then at Kai.

"Nothing." Kai said quietly.

"Are you sure cause…" Ray started.

"Oh, Ms. Kahaku, you're awake eh?" Dr. Ari said.

"My name is Nami…not Ms. Kahaku. No offence but…who the hell are you!" Nami asked.

"Name's Dr. Miyazuki, or you can call me Dr. Ari." Dr. Ari said with an amused expression at Nami's negativity towards her.

"Okay…" Nami muttered slowly, "Another one of the happy-go-lucky whacked doctors and I'm in for death in a matter of days."

Dr. Ari prodded Kai in the shoulder which caused him to scowl.

"I now see why you like her…she's as moody as you." the doctor muttered low enough for only Kai to hear.

"Ha ha ha…" Kai said dryly.

"My point proven." Dr. Ari said aloud.

"That's my quote, lady." Nami said with a scowl.

"I thought it was 'whatever' according to Hilary." Dr. Ari said.

"Whatever." Nami muttered before crossing her arms and proceeded to stare out the window.

"Oh excellent comeback." Dr. Ari said mockingly.

"I don't need to hear this from a weird hospital lady whom might I suggest, she visit the hot scary place underground…" Nami said before she swung her feet over the side of the bed and started to stand up when she winced horribly and sat back down.

"Teenagers." Dr. Ari muttered.

"Oh excellent comeback." Nami said in a mock high pitched voice causing the boys to whoop in laughter excepting Kai who was smirking.

"Hilarious, by the way I came here just to make sure your wounds were healing and I had to come notify you about them." Dr. Ari said.

"Well, get on with it, lady, I don't have time to lie on my behind all day." Nami muttered.

"You seem to be healing perfectly considering the amount of insults that comes out of your mouth…" Dr. Ari started.

"Burn!" Tyson interrupted.

"Shut up!" Nami muttered as she threw her pillow at him, hitting him square in the face.

"You have many cuts and severe bruises that look like they came mostly from weapons…" Dr. Ari started again.

"As if I didn't know that." Nami muttered.

"3 broken ribs, 1 fractured ankle, 1 badly twisted wrist, cuts on the wrist, a scar on the scalp, slit neck, and of course a severe lack of blood." Dr. Ari said as she shut her binder.

"So basically I've been to hell and back…I know…I feel like I've been run over by a truck." Nami growled.

"Safe to say that you won't be going anywhere but bed for awhile." Dr. Ari said.

"Figures…" Nami sighed.

"Oh, Nami we're going back to Japan today…the rest of the tournament is going to take place there." Tyson said.

Before Dr. Ari could protest Nami cut it, "I'll be fine…"

"Wait…there's also another…problem. A major one. You might need to sit down for this one." Dr. Ari said quietly.

Kai closed his eyes as he felt the atmosphere around him became tense.

"There was a matter of…" Dr. Ari started.

"Well?" Ray asked seriously.

"Rape…" Dr. Ari whispered.

Nami's eyes widened comically as well as the rest of them apart from Kai.

"RAPE!" Hilary shrieked hysterically before she threw her arms around Nami's shoulders hoping to comfort the older girl.

(A/n: NOT THAT WAY! Geez…society is going crazy!)

"Don't touch me." Nami said in monotone as she shoved Hilary's arms off.

"You see…we took X-rays and did the ultra sound to see if anything…happened as result…well good news is nothing...did happen. But that doesn't mean there aren't any problems. Small chance of AIDS but highly doubt full of that, but I know that you won't be very comfortable with the case. You can sue if you wish. I know that you might still be trying to digest this information, it happens. I've had many cases with girls…" Dr. Ari started.

"I don't want comfort or pity. The boy who was responsible had tried to do this before. Look, I just want to leave…please…I just want to leave this place." Nami whispered before wrapping her arms around her knees and pulling them towards her as she looked out the window, her back to everyone else.

* * *

As soon as they had taken off from the airport Nami had fallen asleep, but she had insisted that someone other than Kai sat next to her. She was afraid…

Ray sighed heavily, looking over at the lavender haired spitfire who was asleep facing the window.

"What's going on between those two?" Ray thought while turning his gaze over to Kai who was staring out the window with a blank look.

* * *

Nami took her bag and walked off with a tired sullen look. They had finally arrived in Japan. She had been awoken well actually…thrown out of her seat when the plane had landed with tremendous bumps in order to pilot into the gate.

Although no one could tell she was fighting with herself.

/- But you can't avoid him!-/

/-Yes I can…I mean, how am I supposed to know that he meant it?-/

/-It was all in the kiss, you should've known how!-/

/-But what if he hurts me? What if he was just trying to play me? What if he's disgusted because I kissed him back? What if he knows I like him and tried to take advantage of that? What if.…-/

/-Geez will you calm down? What if he actually has feelings for you? I mean, think about it…you've known him for a long time don't you think he would've tried to pull a move earlier?-/

/-But…I'm still afraid…-/

/-You're scared of Kai? Oh come on! You have feelings for him and he has feelings for you! How hard is that to comprehend?-/

/- It is hard…I just don't want to think about it. I don't know who to trust anymore…-/

"Yo, Nami! You zoned out on us, you okay?" Tyson asked.

"I'm fine…I just need sleep." Nami muttered.

* * *

Everyone was outside doing something while Nami did some rearrangements to the room they were all sleeping in.

Nami dragged her futon away from everyone else's and pushed it against the wall and threw her duffel bag in to a corner next to her small mattress.

It was a nice afternoon and the sun was shinning but the weather was HOT comparing to Russia. It felt like summer vacation.

Nami sighed before collapsing on the futon just to get a little break. It was too hot to pull up the covers.

The cloth felt cool against her skin comparing to the heat outside.

She stared at the shiny wooden walls as if trying to find her answers there but instead her eyes closed as she slowly drifted in to sleep.

* * *

"Nami?"

"Leave me alone." Nami whispered as she put a pillow on top of her head.

"Nami? Wake up…"

"Why?" Nami asked.

"Wake up…come eat."

"I'm not hungry." Nami said sharply.

"You have to eat…Dr. Ari's orders that you eat before you take your pain killers."

"To hell with pain killers NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" Nami snarled as she shot up to be held on the shoulders by a pair of firm hands. She stared up in to a pair of crimson eyes.

"I want you to eat…your wounds need to heal." Kai whispered.

Nami stared up at him wordlessly before shutting her eyes and reaching up to her shoulders to pull his hands off.

"I'm coming…" she muttered before gently shoving his hands away.

Nami got up a bit dazed. The sky had become black and the moon was hovering behind dusty gray clouds. Nami stopped to admire them for a moment before walking to the main room where they ate.

She silently sat down and took a bowl and filled it less than halfway with fried rice before taking a pair of chopsticks and sitting down on a cushion next to Hilary.

Hilary gave Nami a worried look. Nami ignored it as she plucked up the rice absentmindedly.

"You know I'm not really hungry." Nami muttered.

"Yes but you have to. Your energy needs to be replenished before you can take the pills." Kai said quietly.

Nami was unfazed by the comment, "Pills Smills, don't need em'."

"You're not going to get better without them." Kai muttered.

"So? It's not like you would've taken them if you were beaten up." Nami snapped.

Kai scowled.

"You don't really care do you? You don't care about how worried we are; you don't care about anything that has happened and what risk we took to get you!" Kai hissed.

"You know what? Maybe you should've left me there to rot and maybe you shouldn't have done what you did once we got out because it appears to me that you didn't mean it!" Nami snarled before slamming her bowl down on the table and kicking the pillow she had been sitting on before running out the door.

Kai looked slightly hurt at the last comment.

"Kai? Did something happen that we don't know about because it might help." Ray said seriously.

"Nothing happened." Kai snapped before he also got up and went in the opposite direction of where Nami went.

Everyone except Ray exchanged uneasy glances.

"Ray? Do you know something?" Hilary asked.

"Yes…I do. They obviously have more feelings for each other than it appears." Ray said as he entwined both his hands together and setting them on the table in a calm manner.

* * *

Nami's POV-

"Bastard…he's just like all the other boys…thinking of nothing else but women, money, and power." I muttered bitterly. I had been walking to the park the whole time thinking about HIM…

I stared up at the large ivory moon in the sky which was clearly visible without all the lights and buildings…

"If he hadn't started that stupid subject then maybe I wouldn't have retorted. The stupid moronic idiot…" I continued.

Every single time he comes in to the room I keep thinking about rape and the kiss…

He always never shuts up…for a moody person who broods all the time he opens his mouth only to say something stupid or something to irritate someone just for the sake of hell.

Why did he do it? Why did he kiss me?

"I WISH WE NEVER MET, KAI! I DON'T WANT TO FEEL THIS WAY!" I yelled.

Only an echo was my response. I felt tears prick the corner of my eyes…they burned.

* * *

Kai's POV-

I scowled while shoving my hands in to my pockets.

I wasn't even paying attention to where exactly I was going.

That brat…why does she always have this freaky effect on me!

It's like poison…she gets in to you and then it becomes a part of you, numbing every part of your body.

It wasn't my fault! She kissed me back…

* * *

Nami's POV-

I think a couple of hours had passed while I had walked around the park and it was getting cold and the wind stung. I wandered back in to the dojo careful not to wake anyone. I looked over at a clock on the wall.

1 am…

Wow…time flies when you're having fun…Isn't sarcasm a great thing?

Suddenly I felt my stomach growl. Heh...maybe I should've eaten a little bit.

I walked to the kitchen and headed straight for the freezer.

My hand closed over the tub of ice cream.

"No better cure for depression." I muttered to myself as I closed the door with the back of my foot, before grabbing a spoon.

I plopped down on the smallest couch in front of the TV and turned it on, muting the sound. I stuck the spoon in the open container and helped myself, ignoring the fact that no one else would be able to eat it.

* * *

Normal POV1 hours later.

Nami was lying on the couch with a half empty container of ice cream staring with a bored expression at the TV screen.

"What are you doing?" a voice cut in…

tbc…

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it…even though it was a bit over-dramatic and stupid…

Thanks-

lexilexi

don'tmesswithbec

Toboe-Angel

Princess Shadowcat

Beyblade-gal

ERALDA

shadow-goddess99

rina123456

Kagome-Kawaii

Blu Mercenary

Roki

Sadistic-Apathy

Meka

Wind Archer

luvkai

* * *

Thanks to you all and PLEASE REVIEW! Laterz…


	26. Confusion

Meeting You

Chapter 26: Confusion

First of all I wanna say: CHILL OUT! THEY'RE GONNA GET BACK TOGEATHER! THAT'S WHAT THE WHOLE FIC IS ABOUT!

(takes deep breath)

* * *

Thanks to-

luvkai- I know it took a long time to update and I'm sorry, I was busy with my other fics and I was kinda on writter's block…Thanks for the review! (gives you a box of chocolates)

You/Kai fic fan- Yeah sure! You can help me kill him! I'll provide the knives! LOL! Thankies for the review! (gives you a box of candy)

Beyblade-gal- OMG! You stayed up till 3 a.m. while you could've been sleeping and you still reviewed? Thankies! (gives you a box of candy)

don'tmesswithbec- Thanks for the review! (gives you a box of candy)

Fantasy-Writers- LOL! Okay whoever says plez with get a chocolate chip cookie! Lol! Thanks for the review! (gives you a box of candy)

Wind Archer- Yep, a bit too dramatic, but she was kinda pissed because he should've told her why he kissed her…I don't wanna spoil the ending but thanks for the review! (you get a box of candy)

Princess-Shadowcat- Well wouldn't you be upset if you had no idea that you had been raped and beaten? I don't think too much about a wedding…but if there is one you can help! LOL! Thanks for the review! (gives you a box of candy)

Kagome-Kawaii- EPP! Lemon? I think I'm still trying to plan out how to get them together! LOL! Thankies for the writing comment! (gives you a box of candy, an Inuyasha plushie, a Kagome plushie, and a Kilala plushie!)

rina123456- Yep Hilary is a bit of a dramaqueen…then again so am I! LOL! Thankies for the review! (gives you a box of candy)

Sadistic-Apathy- LMAO! random fangirl…you crack me up! LOL! It was Ray who said that…atleast…I think it is…(gives you a box of candy)

Bloody Angel Rose- Thanks! (gives you a box of candy)

Roki- LOL! I mean if you were Nami wouldn't you be acting defensive! I mean everyone out there is on Kai's side! Lol! Thanks for the review! (sends a box of candy to you)

Untoachable- wow…I counted 6 reallys…Lemon! EEEKK! I'm still trying to mend their relationship! (squeaks at the thought) LOL! Thanks for the review! (sends a box of candy to you)

leigh- Thanks! (sends a box of candy to you)

Toboe-Angel- Thanks! (sends a box of candy to you)

Blackraven-Ying- I hope you had a great trip! Thanks for the review! (sends a box of candy to you)

lit-sweet-angel- Thanks! (sends a box of candy to you)

XxKaosxX- I like your new name! Yeah, school sucks as well as being grounded…Thanks for the review! (sends a box of chocolates to you to cheer up your mood)

brezzybrez- Thanks! (sends a box of candy to you)

Meka- Thanks! (sends a box of candy to you)

* * *

Thanks to all the reviewers! All of you will receive a Kai plushie! Yet…even I don't have one…anyway let me bask in my misery of lacking a Kai plushie while you enjoy the chapter…sobs

* * *

Nami turned around to face none other than Kai who was staring at her and looking seriously pissed.

She turned back around to face the TV; ignoring him.

Kai's scowl darkened before he picked up the remote and switched the TV off. Nami turned around with an irritated look.

"What the hell is your problem!" she snarled before placing the spoon into the half-empty ice cream container, and standing up.

"You are my problem! You just don't get it do you!" Kai snapped.

"What? What don't I get?" Nami hissed.

"You know what, forget it." Kai said while running a hand through his messy slate hair. He turned to walk back to the door.

That's when Nami snapped. She reached over and grabbed Kai's collar.

"You know what Hiwatari? I'm NOT going to forget it because it's been eating at me since you did it and I'm choking to find out what the hell is wrong with me because this isn't NORMAL!" Nami growled.

"I suggest you let go of me." Kai said quietly.

"Not until you tell me." Nami snarled.

"You don't understand, but I don't care what you think about 'it' but all I'm letting you know is that I meant it. You may not notice but I am human and I DO have feelings!" Kai said darkly.

Nami felt her own hands land against her sides.

Before Nami knew what had happened, Kai had disappeared.

* * *

Nami had long since finished the ice cream and was now lying on the sofa, bored to hell.

She didn't even bother turning on the TV since it was boring and nothing really came on at 4 in the morning except for stupid shows such as talk show reruns and such. (A/n: Trust me, I've been done all-nighters before and nothing comes on!)

Right now all she could think about was what Kai had said and letting her imagination go up past the insane level thinking up about possibilities if they ever did get together.

"No, we're too different…" Nami said to herself.

/-But opposites attract, Haven't you heard that saying before?-/

/-Yeah and I also realize that I might go insane if I keep talking to you.-/ Nami said semi-sarcastically.

/-Always with the sarcasm, eh mistress? That was the exact thing you told him…minus the mistress part…-/

/-Neptune?-/

/-Yes?-/

/-I'd advise you to shut up.-/

/-Ha ha…-/

Neptune left Nami with her own thoughts once again.

* * *

Nami's Pov

I stared blankly at the maroon colored material of the couch.

Amazing how interesting material is when you're too lost to think about anything…

"What's wrong with me!" I muttered before pulling my legs up and wrapping my arms around them.

I couldn't even sleep without Kai coming in to my thoughts! Why is it always me!

"Waking up this early probably isn't good for me but it'll make Kai happy…lucky dog can stay up all night without any problems…Nami? What're you doing up!" Ray's voice drifted into the air.

"Huh? Oh morning Ray," I said half-heartedly.

"What're you doing up?" Ray asked, "I thought you out of all people would be asleep right now, but you're up and dressed!"

"You shouldn't stereotype people." I muttered darkly.

Ray caught my expression.

"You haven't slept all night, have you?" Ray implied.

"No, Ray what made you think of that!" I asked semi-sarcastically.

"Judging by the tired position you're carrying and the fact your eyelids are half closed, and by your grouchy mood, you have been up because something has been bothering you." Ray said.

I snorted, "Sometimes I wonder whether boys will ever grow a brain but you have just proved to me that they are too smart for their own damn good."

Ray smirked.

I sighed.

Smart ass…

"You wanna talk about it?" He asked as he sat down next to me.

"You know what? I think I'll go freshen up…" I said before walking off.

Ray stared at me while I got up.

"You know if you ever need to just ask me okay?" he said softly.

* * *

By the time I had changed I could hear the life begin to fill into the day…How lovely…

Kenny and Max were sitting on the cushions at the breakfast table talking to Ray about god knows what and Hilary was trying to get Tyson awake.

I couldn't help but wonder where…he…was.

As if my thoughts had been read, Kai opened the door and sat down on the cushion next to Ray's.

I was sitting opposite him at the other end of the table. I stared down at the glossy wood, avoiding his eyes if they so happened to land on me.

"So Kai, did you hear what the reporters are saying?" Ray asked slyly before taking a bite out of his oatmeal.

"About what?" Kai asked quietly.

I took a sip of my half-filled cup of tea while peering over at the two.

Max, Tyson, Hilary, and Kenny were listening intently, or trying to seem as if it wasn't an important matter when they knew it had something to do with…us…

Kenny was sitting straight, staring at Dizzi with what seemed great interest.

(A/n: Only problem is we can't tell whether or not it is interesting because they never show his eyes…)

Hilary was looking over at the conversation out of the corner of her eyes, Tyson was half-way through scarfing down his bacon while listening, and Max was staring at Draciel with the obvious hint of interest in the conversation.

Nosy morons…

"Well they said it had something to do with you and Nami…" Ray continued.

The atmosphere heated up.

"What in particular did they say?" Hilary asked calmly with a hint of a snicker in her voice.

I always knew that girl was a gossip freak…

"It is said to be mildly interesting among the public…" Ray went on with a grin.

"I find this interesting, do go on…" Max said with a smirk.

Underneath that blond hair is a smart-aleck…

Kai did not seem fazed by this charade; he only sat there with a blank expression still listening impatiently.

"Actually I'm curious as well; it's amazing how fast these things spread…" Kenny said quietly.

He needs to get out more to know that it isn't really amazing with those stupid gossip lovers…

"Oh those things…go on Ray, I'm sure I speak for everyone when I say this…" Tyson said with a grin.

Stupid, idiotic pig happened to be lucky that god gave him an IQ number higher than 0…

"I think you do, anyway they said…" Ray started.

So he isn't the kind, sweet, sensitive guy after all…

I closed my eyes…

"Stop it Ray…" I said quietly before slamming my cup on the table so hard that some of the tea splashed out.

"What do you mean? I thought you would be interested in this!" Ray said with a smirk.

"I've lost my appetite for food and some stupid charade you've cooked up…" I snarled before standing up and walking outside.

* * *

Normal Pov

"This news isn't as interesting as watching molasses move around in a jar…" Kai muttered quietly before standing up and going back to the room where they all slept in.

He found Nami rummaging through her duffel bag but didn't say anything as he watched her.

Nami slowly removed a panda bear…

She looked at it for a moment before touching the soft worn fuzz.

"At least you don't have to worry about the eight lettered word called: PROBLEMS…" Nami muttered.

She continued to stroke the soft, worn fuzz on its head with a blank look on her face.

Kai was surprised. He had half expected her to scream and throw it at the wall or something like that…

Nami stood up and walked over to her unused, neatly folded up futon near the wall. She slowly placed the panda on it, leaning it against the wall.

She turned and stopped to face Kai. Her face resembled shock.

"What're you doing here?" she asked sharply.

"I was going to get Dranzer…" Kai said quietly.

"Oh, you scared me…were you watching me?" Nami asked.

"Yeah…I…wait a minute, do you have any idea whether Kenny was tinkering with Dranzer before we left? Because I thought I had Dranzer…" Kai said seriously.

"No, I don't think so." Nami said softly.

"I dropped Dranzer in Biovolt…" Kai said looking at her in horror.

tbc…

* * *

Muhahahaaa! Now you know! Anyway nice guess luvkai you got it right! Anyways I hope you enjoyed their little reunion! Please Review! 


	27. Stained Proposals

Meeting You

Chapter 27: Stained Proposal

Disclamer: I **don't** own Crush by Mandy Moore and I **don't** own Things I'll Never Say by Avril Lavigne and I **don't** own Beyblade (sadly) they belong to their respectful owners but the plot is mine!

Hey guys! SORRY for updating so late! I was on MAJOR writter's block! I can't believe the amount of reviews! I now realize that this fic will be going well into the 30s (as in chapters)

I have many twists that you will kill me for but don't worry it'll all turn out well in the end! Also it may get darker and more complex so any questions I'll try to answer them!

Actually this fic has more chapters then the written version! Also, I'm will not be able to continue as fast as some people want me too, the next months will be a little busy for me and I will try to update whenever I can. So I hope you'll all stick with me!Thanks!

* * *

-Reviews-

HeC-chan – Thankies! LOL and here's some candy and chocolate your way because you spent 5 hours reading my useless fic and that means a lot! Thanks a lot, here's the update!

lil' angelgrl- THANKS A BUNCH! Means a lot!

unknown dark preistess- Sorry it took so long! Here's the chap! Thanks for the review!

Soyira- LOL! Sorry for the long update, here it is! Thanks means a lot!

lit-sweet-angel- Here's the update! Thanks for the review!

Lobo-Chan- (gives you another HUMONGUS Tala plushie!) Don't worry, Tala will be appearing a lot in many of these chapters that's for certain! On the other hand I'm guessing you liked it…Thanks for the review!

leigh- Thanks! Here's the update!

You/Kai fic fan- And now I wonder how many people can be too smart for their own good…LOL! Kenji is a prick and I'm not afraid to say so.

Kenji: What WAS THAT!

Me: Aw shut up you bastard! (sets him on fire) Muhahaha! Anyway thanks for the review!

Roki- Nope he's not pissed but I am! You haven't updated in like FOREVER! Well Nami is kinda defensive now but she's starting to open up, she's trying to protect herself from getting hurt again. Thanks for the review! You better update soon!

don'tmesswithbec- Thanks! Here's the update!

XxKaosxX- Wow…beautiful…that's a new one!

skyblue-tiger- Heh heh (smiles sheepishly) Sorry!

rina123456- Actually Nami won't because losing a bitbeast is a serious thing…anyway thanks for the review!

ERALDA- Thanks! Means a lot! Here's the update!

Kagome-Kawaii- (twitches) well the lemon thing is a scary idea because I really haven't ever written one…(smiles sheepishly) Anywho, thanks that means a lot! Nobody has ever said that my work was excellent… Oh and yes I take up the hug Kai plushie offer! Thanks for the review!

shafow wolf- Well if you kick my sorry ass then I won't be able to write, right? Besides you don't even know where I live so HA! LOL! Thanks for the review! Means a lot! Here's the update!

Shakena- (smiles sheepishly) Heh…here's the update! Kai will get Dranzer…eventually! MUHAHAHA!

Blu Mercenary- Well…Ray was trying to get Nami and Kai worked up about their relationship so…if I spoil it now the whole story is gonna be totaled! LOL! Thanks for the review!

Bloody Angel Rose- Thanks!

luvkai- Well you are special because you guessed right…thanks for the review!

Beyblade-gal- Thanks! Here's the update!

Sadistic-Apathy- You crack me up! LOL! I can't tell you or it'll spoil the ending! Thanks for the review!

brezzybrez- Thanks! Here's the update!

* * *

All of you will receive Tala and Ray plushies for your wonderful comments!

* * *

Kai was on the floor in barely a few seconds.

"I can't believe this…" he muttered as he ran a hand through his hair.

Nami bent down next to him and reached out and touched his shoulder as she lowered her head enough to look at his face.

"We'll find Dranzer…I promise." she whispered.

Kai looked at her in the eye. The swirling auburn orbs were blistered with loss, hurt, and anger.

"How? We left Dranzer where Boris might be tampering with her RIGHT NOW!" he snarled.

"Kai just for your information, I never make promises I can't keep and trust me, I'll find Dranzer." Nami whispered. Nami suddenly realized how close they were. If she moved any closer she wouldn't be able to keep her defenses up.

His eyes were making her dizzy with desire. Her eyelids slowly lowered over the magnificent silver orbs.

Nami pulled herself back. Disappointment lit up Kai's eyes.

"Sorry…" she muttered before standing up and walking out the door.

"STUPID STUPID STUPID! I'm so stupid…going and tempting my feelings like that…" Nami thought darkly.

* * *

Around 5 pm

"Hey Nami!" Hilary said excitedly.

"What?" Nami snapped impatiently.

"Tonight is the dance!" Hilary said.

"So?" Nami asked blankly.

"It's important!" Hilary said.

"Perhaps it's important because you're going to ask Tyson to it, no matter how much you pretend that you don't like Tyson it's not true because you really have a serious and utterly obvious crush on Tyson." Nami said in mock curiosity.

"Uh…I…um…" Hilary spluttered as her face slowly took the resemblance of a cherry.

"Yes then?" Nami said with a smirk.

"How did you know!" she squeaked.

"I'm guessing you don't know what the word 'obvious' means." Nami said as she crossed her arms and looked at Hilary with an amused look.

"Really! Oh my god! Who knows what people will think! My reputation will be down the toilet…" Hilary started.

"Hilary…you never had a reputation." Nami said with a smirk as she struggled not to laugh.

"NAMI! Not in my time of need!" Hilary hissed.

"More like mid-teen crisis." Nami said with a snicker.

"Nami!" Hilary whined.

"Go tell him how you feel!" Nami said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"As if you'd tell Kai how you feel about him!" Hilary snapped.

It was Nami's turn to blush, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh don't you?" Hilary said slyly.

"Hilary…" Nami warned dangerously.

"HAH! I knew it! Nami and Kai sitting in a tree K-I-S…" Hilary was cut off.

"Hilary I'm warning you if you finish that sentence you will not have a throat anymore…or maybe I'll change that threat to TELLING TYSON!" Nami said triumphantly.

"You wouldn't!" Hilary said quietly.

"Oh but I would…and you know it." Nami said as her eyes glinted in triumph.

"Darn it…" Hilary snapped.

Nami snickered before walking towards the main room in the dojo, "Good luck!"

* * *

Kai's Pov

I sighed softly…still aware that I hadn't moved from this spot since about 2 hours ago.

"_Kai just for your information, I never make promises I can't keep and trust me, I'll find Dranzer."_

What is she thinking!

She's just going to get herself hurt again…and all her wounds haven't healed yet…and I'm not talking about cuts and bruises…she's stained and I want to know what scars haven't mended…

* * *

Normal Pov

"Hey KAI!" Hilary sang as she walked into the doorway.

"What is it now?" Kai asked in a tired voice as he stood up.

"Tell Nami how great she looks." Hilary said with a grin.

"What are you talking about?" He snapped irritably.

"Nami…Nami?" Hilary

"Hilary, please, don't make me do this!" Nami's voice filled the hall sounding very very annoyed indeed.

"Come in here." Hilary said through gritted teeth.

"I'd like to see you try to make me!" Nami said childishly.

Even though Kai couldn't see her, he was smirking at the way she sounded.

"If you don't come in here…" Hilary started.

"Meh, this is the most pathetic thing I've ever dealt with…" Nami muttered.

"But it will be…" Hilary's sentence was replaced with a look of horror at something Nami had done, of course Kai not being able to see, raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Hold on a second." Hilary said quietly in his direction.

"WILL YOU JUST GET THE FUCK IN HERE!" Hilary hissed.

"Oh good god…" Nami's voice was filled with shock.

Kai could imagine her eyes widening at Hilary's quote.

"Hilary…Miss Goody-Two-Shoes has cursed right in front of my face…" Nami was way too surprised to move.

"I've done it before when you were…not here, ask KAI!" Hilary said as she pushed Nami in.

Nami turned furiously red, as she stood before Kai who stared at her as his jaw dropped.

Nami was wearing a crimped black skirt that went up to her knees and an off the shoulder black top with a white stripe running through the middle and also gave a view of her midriff through black see though material.

She had one black and white striped arm sock that went up to her elbow on her right arm and one black fingerless glove that went up to her wrist. She had a pair of black lace up sandals. A white choker adorned her neck and she had a pair of dangling star earrings. Her long lavender hair was swept up in a messy but stylish bun.

The purple triangles on each cheek were gone and in their place was lightly applied makeup, her cheeks a faint rosy peach, and the top of her eyelids had been outlined in eyeliner and had a light pink eye shadow. She was wearing a pinkish peach lipstick.

Nami was blushing even more deeply now as Kai's eyes took in every detail.

(I know this isn't much to be embarrassed about if you're a teenage girl, but Nami has never worn a skirt since…she was like…7. Plus I'm sorry, I don't wear make up and don't really wear skirts often…so if my description stinks on ice, SORRY!)

Kai quickly snapped his mouth shut as he fought a light blush.

"Well, what do you have to say?" Hilary asked.

"Uh…I…you…look…you look very…" Kai stuttered.

"Come on, we don't have all day." Hilary snapped. Nami glared at her.

"You look beautiful…" Kai said softly.

"You don't think it's too revealing?" Nami asked her blush intensified as she shyly wrapped her arms around herself

"Nope." Kai said with a smirk.

"Of course not, you're a guy! Guys think that girls who have nothing but a thong on, is enough clothing." Nami scowled.

Kai smirked, "Would you ever wear nothing but a thong and prance around public for me?"

Nami gave him the finger and scowled, "Bastard."

"Kai go change into something nice, this is a dance after all! Besides, I still need to get the other boys to wear something formal, now hurry up! We have to be there by six..." Hilary said before disappearing down the hallway.

Kai walked up to Nami and tilted her chin upwards with a finger. Nami saw the arriving smirk on his face.

"You should wear skirts more often…" he whispered seductively into her ear. Nami felt like her cheeks were on fire.

"Oh, and have you go all gaga on me again? I don't think so…" She sneered.

"Oh but I do…" he whispered as his smirk widened as he licked his upper lip.

"Is it my imagination or is Kai getting closer?" Nami thought as she panicked.

Their faces were barely a centimeter apart, Kai's eyes were making her dizzy again so Nami closed her eyes.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Nami and Kai immediately stepped back as if both had been burned.

Nami blushed and turned to face the wall.

"No…" Kai said quietly.

"Are you sure because you two looked kinda cozy to me." Ray said with a smirk.

"There was something on my face." Nami said a little too quickly.

"Uh huh, so Kai decided to get it off with his lips." Ray said as he grinned.

"Uh…we…uh…go get ready you nosy moron!" Nami snapped as she threw her arm sock at him.

Ray grinned as he walked away.

Nami grumbled under her breath that sounded very much like, "So much for being Mr. Sensitivity." She went to go get the arm sock and pulled it back on.

"See you later." She muttered before standing on her tiptoes and pecking his cheek quickly like a girlfriend-boyfriend relationship kinda thing, before walking out the door.

Kai smirked lightly before going to get his clothes for the night.

* * *

Hilary dragged Nami out to the front yard of the dojo (in front of the doors) where all the boys were tugging at some part of their attire. (NO Dirty thoughts! Society is crazy these days!)

Nami grinned.

Max was struggling to button his cuffs with one hand, Tyson was trying to ease his pants under his (rather large) stomach, Ray was trying to fix his collar around his tie, and Kai was pulling at his tie nervously.

(Maybe looking for someone's attention? -waggles one eyebrow- LOL -winks-)

Nami's grin evolved into a smirk.

Suddenly Tyson looked up and his nose started to bleed. Hilary blushed when she realized he was staring at her.

Nami had gotten back at Hilary because she got to make Nami wear a skirt.

Hilary was wearing a creamy pink colored dress that had off the shoulder half sleeves that went in waves around her arms, the dress flared out around her legs, she had a pair of white sandals, a silver necklace with a flower pendant, and her hair was straightened and had been pinned back near her ears, she had neat diamond earrings, and a light amount of make-up.

(Like I said I SUCK at dress and formal descriptions!)

A honk from outside caught everyone's attention.

It was a sleek white limo that had come to pick them up. (on Mr. D's behalf of course!)

Hilary was forgotten immediately by Tyson who dashed off with Max towards the expensive vehicle.

"Hmph!" Hilary turned her nose upwards.

"Don't worry, Tyson will always be Tyson, just wait…" Nami said with a smile as she pulled Hilary along.

* * *

As soon as they reached the hotel where the dance was being held they knew it would be trouble getting in.

Exactly when they stepped out, they were bombarded with questions.

"Tyson is it true you will give up blading after thenext tournament?"

"Ray will you be joining White Tigers X again?"

"Max you're going back to New York right?"

"Kai is it true you and Nami are dating?"

Nami and Kai glanced uneasily at each other. Before…

Nami calmly walked up to the reporter.

"Where the hell have you been hearing these rumors!" she hissed.

"Well I…" the man stuttered.

"Bugger off!" she snapped before stalking off towards the doors.

The reporters stared before slowly backing away.

Kai looked a bit embarrassed before he regained composure and snarled, "Hurry up!" to the others.

* * *

Nami stood in a darker side of the room tugging at the bottom of her skirt and muttering very un-lady-like curses under her breath.

Couples were dancing, staring into each other's eyes. Surprisingly, Mr. Dickenson hired a DJ instead of an orchestra to play at the dance.

"Attention everyone!"

The music was cut off and everyone's attention shifted to Mr. Dickenson who was standing on a stage, microphone in hand.

"First of all I hope you are all enjoying yourselves!" He said cheerfully.

There were a few cries of 'Yeah' and 'This is awesome!' making Mr. Dickenson's smile grow.

"Despite the minor changes that occurred in the past few days, such as the tie between the two teams, I would like to congratulate both world champions, since we couldn't schedule in the last battle, I want to dedicate this celebration to the two teams!" Mr. Dickenson said as everyone started clapping.

"I hope everyone has a wonderful night! Dinner will be served shortly!" Mr. Dickenson said proudly before he stepped off the stage and the music began once again.

"You haven't danced with anyone yet…" a voice said.

Nami's eyes snapped on to the person who spoke.

"Tala?" Nami asked shocked.

"Yep." Tala stood in front of her in all his red haired glory. He was still wearing his orange, blue, and white uniform and looking very amused at her attire.

Nami's cheeks heated up.

"Stop staring, pervert." She said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You should wear skirts more often." Tala said, smirking.

"Shut up! What do you want any way?" Nami snapped.

"I can see you're back to your spitfire self again." Tala said calmly smiling pleasantly.

Nami looked confused, "What?"

"Never mind, by the way, someone's looking for you." Tala said.

"Who?" Nami asked, as she peered over Tala's broad shoulders.

"Hey, spitfire…" Tala said.

"Hm?"

"Save a dance for me." Tala said before smirking and disappearing in to the crowd of people.

"Jerk." Nami muttered but she smiled nonetheless.

"Hey, cutie."

"Now what?" Nami thought annoyed.

There was a tall black haired boy with emerald green eyes who was staring at her.

"What do you want? And I suggest you don't call me that." Nami snapped impatiently.

"Dance with me?" the boy asked.

"Meh, why not?" Nami said shrugging off the annoying voice in her head that scream 'back away!'.

The boy took her arms and placed them around his own neck

"Who are you?" Nami asked.

"Name's Ryan."

"Okay…"

"You?"

"Nami…"

"Nice, you're that beyblade chick…"

"Call me chick and you're gonna be crying like one."

Ryan smirked his eyes wandering her body.

"Why'd you ask me to dance anyway?"

"You seemed a little lonely…" he whispered seductively.

Nami noticed that his hands were slipping up the back of her shirt.

"Get your hands off…" Nami started to growl as she pulled her hands off his neck.

"Hands off!" a voice snarled.

Ryan was pulled clean off of Nami and shoved in to the wall. Kai looked furious as he stepped in front of Nami protectively.

"Hey, we were dancing!" Ryan snapped.

"You were feeling her up." Kai snarled as he grabbed Ryan by the collar.

"So?" Ryan asked. "You're really asking for it." Kai said darkly. "Oh yeah whatcha gonna do?" Ryan challenged. "Kai…don't." Nami said quietly.

"Ha! You have a girl telling you what to do? That's pathetic!" Ryan sneered. Nami growled she walked up to him and let her fist collide with Ryan's stomach.

"Fuck off!" she growled before shoving him towards the floor.

"Come on." Nami muttered as she grabbed Kai's arm and led him into the crowd of people.

"What're you doing all alone with a guy you don't even know!" Kai snapped.

"I…He…" Nami started.

"You know if I hadn't come in time you'd probably be in his bed by now!" Kai growled.

"Kai…" Nami started.

"I can't believe…" Kai started.

Nami suddenly grabbed Kai's collar.

"Hiwatari, listen to me and you better listen good, I swear to god I have no idea why you're getting all worked up about this but know this, I like you a lot I really do and you better get used to it." Nami snapped.

Nami let go and covered her mouth as a blush crept on to her cheeks.

Kai looked shocked.

"Hey everybody! Requests for songs will be taken now!" The DJ announced.

"I have to go to the…bathroom." Nami muttered before disappearing.

Kai smirked dazedly.

"Ahh…young love." a voice mocked.

"Shut up, Tala." Kai snapped.

"Okay people! This song is dedicated to a very special young man, Micheal Chesner from his girlfriend Mandy!" The DJ yelled.

Kai snorted.

Tala grinned.

Crush by Mandy Moore started to play.

* * *

Nami's face was flushed red.

"I can't believe I said that!" she thought.

"Any more requests!" The DJ announced as soon as another few songs were played.

Nami immediately had an idea. She went up to the DJ and whispered to him.

"Alright everyone, this song goes out to Kai, from a friend!" the DJ announced.

(-I'm tugging at my hair…  
I'm pulling at my clothes…  
I'm trying to keep my cool…  
I kn-ow it shows…

I'm staring at my feet…  
My cheeks are turning red…  
I'm searching for the words inside my he-ad…

'Coz I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect…  
'Coz I know you're worth it...

you're worth it...yeah…-)

Tala smirked.

(-If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you…aw-ay  
Be with you every night…  
Am I squeezing you too tig-ht?  
If I could say what I want to see,  
I want to see you go down on one knee...

say 'Marry me today!'  
Guess I'm wishing my life aw-ay...

With these things I'll never say…-)

Kai stared blankly.

(-It don't do me any good…  
It's just a waste of time…  
What use is it to you, what's on my mi-nd?  
If it ain't comin' out…  
We're not goin' anywhere…  
So why can't I just tell you that I ca-re?

'Coz I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect…  
'Coz I know you're worth it...

you're worth it...yeah…-)

"Who do you suppose it is?" Tala asked with a grin.

(-If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you…aw-ay  
Be with you every night…  
Am I squeezing you too tig-ht?  
If I could say what I want to see,  
I want to see you go down on one knee...

say 'Marry me today!'  
Guess I'm wishing my life aw-ay...

With these things I'll never say…-)

"Dunno…" Kai said slowly.

(-What is wrong?  
With my tongue?  
These words keep slippin' away...  
I stutter...I stumble…  
Like I've got nothin' to sa-ay...

'Coz I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect…  
'Coz I know you're worth it...

you're worth it...yeah…-)

"Man you're thick." Tala muttered.

(-Da da da da da da da da da...  
Da da da da da da da da da...-)

"Shut up!"

(-Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say…-)

"I swear, any slower and you'll be going backwards!" Tala taunted.

(-If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you…aw-ay  
Be with you every night…  
Am I squeezing you too tig-ht?  
If I could say what I want to see,  
I want to see you go down on one knee...

say 'Marry me today!'  
Guess I'm wishing my life aw-ay...-)

"Tala? Tell me…" Kai growled.

(-With these things I'll never say…

With these things I'll never sa-ay…-)

The song ended.

"Tala?"

"Kai?"

"Tell me…"

"Nope…"

"Yes…"

"Nope…"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Tala!"

"Kai!"

"Who dedicated it!" Kai snarled.

"Take a wild guess…" Tala said as he looked over at a lavender haired girl who was busy taking to Hilary.

Kai glared at Tala who was smiling. Before he could walk over he saw someone get in the way.

* * *

Nami's POV

Great Tala and his BIG mouth, I now know why he has that HUGE collar.

Hilary was talking NON STOP for the past ten minutes, you'd think she'd choke on her own words soon enough… (Insert sweat drop here, XD XD)

Ever since she heard the 'request' she cornered me, ugh, now I KNOW why Tyson tries to avoid her…even though he likes her…

Kai must've figured it out by now…Smart ass…

Suddenly Kai was blocked from my vision by a shadow and someone glaring down at me.

"Bryan?" I asked coldly.

"Look, I don't want you to get hurt…but it's important that Voltaire speaks to you, he's waiting outside…" Bryan said quietly.

He actually looks…worried?

I wonder…

"Alright." I whispered.

Hilary looked DEAD scared. I shot her a 'don't worry' glance.

Bryan nodded and gestured for me to follow him.

* * *

Normal POV

Kai watched as Bryan led Nami away.

Tala lowered his eyes slightly looking worried.

Kai's eyes narrowed, "Where is he taking her?"

"I don't know…" Tala said quietly, and he meant it.

* * *

"Be careful…" Bryan whispered before giving Nami a gentle nudge towards Voltaire.

Nami nodded before walking towards the man.

The gray haired man dismissed Bryan with a wave of a hand as he faced the opposite direction.

They were both standing in the back parking lot of the hotel where no one but the employees parked.

"You have no idea what you were in for the day you met Kai Hiwatari."

Nami scowled.

"I have a proposal…or blackmail, whatever you want to call it…" he continued, ignoring her glare.

"Why are you doing this!" Nami growled.

"You will come to Russia with us…" Voltaire said quietly.

"And why would I want to?" Nami said in a low voice

"We need you for our project…" Voltaire said calmly.

"And what would that be?"

"That doesn't matter right now, but you will come…" Voltaire said calmly.

"Proposal?"

"If you don't agree to our terms…Kai will die." Voltaire said coolly.

"You'd kill your own grandson!" Nami exclaimed tears pricking the corner of her eyes.

"I would."

"You foul bastard, how dare…"

"I would." Voltaire repeated.

Nami stood near the doorway tears pouring down her pale cheeks.

"I can't believe you would…to your own family! Why!" she whispered.

"What is your decision?"

Nami turned to leave, "…I'll meet you in the airport…"

tbc…

* * *

(ducks flying objects) EEP! Don't hurt me! I'm sorry for the twist I really am! I'll update as soon as possible! If you don't get anything feel free to ask me, I'll be glad to help, and sorry for any typos! See ya laterz LOVE YOU ALL! 


	28. Disappearing Act

Meeting You

Chapter 28: Disappearing Act

Hey people sorry for the long update.You might've thought I died or something! Lol, sorry again!Like I said earlier I don't have that much time, so I'm trying to update as fast as I can! Also this is the **last** chapter in the fic!

* * *

-Thanks

Princess Shadowcat

lil' angelgrl

ERALDA

kelblossom1128

brezzybrez

Sadistic-Apathy

luvkai

Evil Twinkae

You/Kai fic fan

Shakena

Kagome-Kawaii

Heartless Devil

skyblue-tiger

Blu Mercenary

someone

Silent Storm 2000

ZaniteZanitiy

Fantasy-Writers

Krystal Ice Pheonix

unknown dark preistess

The Real Girl from Hell

XxKaosxX

Roki

mika

Kaorie

Ayla Silverfang

AnImNeA

HeC-chan

SpiritualEnergy

* * *

Thank you for all your patience! Love you all! Much appreciation!

* * *

Nami looked ready to collapse. She quickly wiped the tears off her face and shoved open the door and ran into someone.

"Whoa, what happened?" sharp, worried, turquoise eyes looked down at her.

"Look, I don't have time to explain this, so let me get straight to the point. Voltaire is going to murder Kai if I don't leave with him and the rest of his messed up crew. You can't tell Kai anything or I'm sure he might come after me again and if he does, he will be killed and I'm not going to risk that happening." Nami whispered as tears slipped down her cheeks.

"What are you talking about…is this some kind of sick joke?" Tala asked.

"I'M NOT KIDDING, Dammit!" Nami cried while grabbing Tala's collar.

"What are you going to do?" Tala asked softly.

"I'm leaving tonight…" Nami whispered.

"Is there anything I can do to stop him? Anything?" Tala asked.

"I don't…think…you can. Look, all I need you to do, is to not tell Kai anything…and you need to get Voltaire to give me Dranzer…I know he has her and I want to give her to Kai before I leave…" Nami said.

"Alright…" Tala said.

"Thank you." Nami said before throwing her arms around him in a hug.

Tala looked shocked before patting her head with an awkward facial expression, "Um…could you let go now?"

"Yeah, sorry." Nami said before smiling weakly.

"Look, you should go and spend the last couple hours with your boyfriend." Tala said.

"He is not my boyfriend…" Nami whispered.

"Planning anything with him tonight? Hmm?" Tala asked raising and lowering his eyebrows as if suggesting something.

"Don't be vulgar." Nami said before hitting him upside the head, turning red.

* * *

(A/n: This part is gonna sound EXTREMELY OC…then again, my whole story is…-sweat drops anime style-)

"Hey Kai…" Tyson said jerking his head in Nami's direction.

He had been talking to Kai about why Nami had been cornered by Bryan.

"I know…" Kai muttered.

"Hey Kai, this is kind of a personal question…" Tyson said as he turned a light shade of red.

"What?" Kai asked feeling very unenthusiastic.

"Have you kissed her yet?" Tyson asked.

Kai gave him a murderous look.

"Sorry…just don't hurt me." Tyson said in a high pitched voice.

"Well…" Kai said, fighting a blush.

"Are you seriously going to answer me?" Tyson asked. (A/n: Did I mention, he's still wearing his hat with his tux…O.o)

"It was kind of…the spur of the moment…Shit, I can't believe I'm telling you this…" Kai muttered.

"Neither can I, my friend." Tyson said with a grin.

"No, seriously, I can't believe I'm telling the most immature person I know about…her." Kai said slowly.

Tyson frowned, "I'm not immature!"

"You call bouncing a beyblade on your head, on one foot, singing the national anthem, MATURE!" Kai asked with a smirk.

"Hey, I lost a bet." Tyson said.

"Point proven." Kai muttered, shaking his head.

"Look…I suggest you get her while you can." Tyson said calmly.

"What?"

"Nami is not an easy catch, and you have to treat her right. She has everything a guy could possibly want, and she could be gone before you can blink. So maybe you may not realize it, but you might have something more then a crush…so you should tell her how you feel before she's gone." Tyson said.

"Hell as officially frozen over." Kai muttered.

"Huh?" Tyson asked.

"What were you in some kind of trance or were you actually making sense for once?" Kai asked.

"Seriously Kai…" Tyson said.

"…Hey Tyson?" Kai asked.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." Kai muttered.

"Yeah whatever."

"What?"

"I've always wanted to try that on you." Tyson said grinning sheepishly.

"Don't push it." Kai said, his eyebrow twitching.

"Push what?"

"The button labled, 'Take advantage of Kai being nice'." Kai growled.

"There is a button?" Tyson asked.

Kai slapped his head.

* * *

Nami had been sitting on a plastic chair sipping punch for the last 10 minutes.

"So, what planet were you on?" Hilary asked plopping down next to her.

"Mars." Nami said dryly, "I even got a souvenir."

"Very funny." Hilary said.

"No, what's funny is that you've been in space your whole life." Nami said.

"Something tells me that you haven't done anything about your relationship." Hilary said.

"I don't…so what happened with you and Tyson?" Nami asked.

"Nothing…the jerk hasn't even asked me to dance yet." Hilary said with a frown.

"Then pour yourself a glass of punch and join me in the 'Men are jerks who haven't even bothered to ask their admirers to dance' club." Nami said cheerfully.

"Indeed I will." Hilary said with a grin.

Both of them burst out laughing.

"Hey, remember the Halloween incident?" Nami asked.

"Their faces were hilarious…they looked entirely hilarious…that whole night was hilarious!" Hilary said.

"To the maidens whose knights in shining armor got roasted and burnt by the dragon." Nami said with a smirk, secretly hiding her misery.

Hilary and Nami clinked glasses.

Nami drank hers in one shot and Hilary took a sip before turning the glass in her hand with an interested look on her face.

"So what's going on in your relationship? You never told me." Hilary said.

"What relationship?" Nami muttered darkly before getting up and disappearing into the crowd and looked for somewhere else to sit. Soon she began to day dream feeling light-headed.

* * *

She sighed softly and shook her head and muttered to herself, "I'm such an idiot…"

"You may be at times…but that's why I like you."

"What did you say!" Nami growled.

"I like you."

Nami looked up to see Kai looking at her with a small smile.

"Why do you find me likable?" Nami asked with a mysterious smile of her own, as she stood up.

"Uh…because you're um…how to say this?" Kai mumbled.

"Say what?" Nami started walking in a circle around Kai, with her hands behind her back.

"Beautiful…"

"Is Beauty all that matter to men these days?" Nami snorted.

"You're smart…" Kai muttered.

"Is that all?"

"You're amusing."

"Oh really?"

"You're tough."

"Now I'm a rock?"

"You're MAKING THIS HARDER THAN IT NEEDS TO BE! HELLO, I'm confessing the strangest and largest amount of emotions I've ever said, or FELT! Also, by the time I'm through, you're going to have dug a trench around me, quit walking in circles around me!" Kai exploded.

"I feel like I'm getting talking to a radio behind a wall or something!" Nami said.

"Yeah well…I bet you a radio behind a wall never…uh…"

"You know…the only reason I would be digging a trench around you is to keep you away from everyone else…because you're all mine…" Nami whispered before wrapping her arms around his neck.

Kai leaned down and kissed her, gently nibbling her lower lip, asking for entrance. Nami eagerly responded, letting him explore her mouth. They slowly broke apart, due to lack of air.

"I bet you that a radio…could never do that…" Kai said.

Nami grinned, "Agreed."

"Why, because I'm a damn good kisser?"

"You wish…" Nami muttered before hugging him tightly.

"I like you for you…" Kai whispered.

Nami couldn't help it, she cried silently, tears clouding her vision.

Maybe she didn't have just a crush…

* * *

"Hey guys! Group picture!" Ray shouted before running off to the stage.

Tyson grinned happily before running after him.

Max, Kai, Hilary, and Nami shrugged before heading after the two.

All the teams that had participated in the tournament were all standing together for a big group picture. There was a loud groan over what to say to the camera.

Soon after they all separated into their own teams to take pictures.

Nami gently leaned onto Kai's shoulder and laced her fingers with his while the picture was taken. Tyson had his arm around Hilary and had a victory sign. Ray and Max were giving thumbs up and Kenny had a grin.

Then they had silly picture, Tyson had bunny ears given to him by Hilary, Max, Ray and Kenny were giving each other bunny ears, Nami had crossed her eyes, and Kai was given bunny ears from Nami.

"Any request pictures?" The photographer said.

"These two." Hilary said, shoving Kai and Nami up in front of the camera.

Nami blushed before anyone looked, and the photographer quickly took the picture. Only Kai and Nami knew what happened. She had kissed his cheek.

Then Nami got revenge, she pushed Hilary up with Tyson. Tyson smiled before taking off his hat and placing it on Hilary's head. Hilary smiled and did the victory sign, with Tyson at her side doing the same.

Then Ray, Max, and Kenny were in a mini dog pile, Kenny at the bottom (looking crushed), Ray in the middle, and Max on the top with Kenny's glasses on his head.

"I hope you all had a good time. Well, time to go, I'll see you all soon." Mr. Dickenson said cheerfully.

"Bye Mr. D, We had so much fun!" Tyson said.

Mr. Dickenson smiled and waved goodbye.

* * *

Outside everyone was busy piling into the limo. Nami made a quick excuse and said that she forgot something.

Boris was standing inside with a twisted smile on his face.

"Give me Dranzer." Nami snarled.

"Indeed, dear child…I must say you look exactly like your mother tonight…" Boris said with a smirk, holding out the familiar navy beyblade.

Nami scowled before snatching Dranzer out of Boris's hand.

"Flight leaves at 7…don't be late." Boris said, his smirk growing.

"I won't…" Nami muttered before disappearing.

* * *

Everyone immediately collapsed on to a couch in the dojo, feeling extremely exhausted after their rave.

"Only a few more hours…" Nami thought darkly.

"That was SO much fun." Tyson exaggerated 'so' with his hands.

"Yeah." Hilary agreed.

"I wanna do it again!" Max said.

Everyone stared at Max as if he were crazy.

"Next year." Max said with a sheepish grin.

Kenny sighed with a silly smile on his face.

"What's with you chief?" Ray asked.

"Emily." He breathed.

Everyone groaned before laughing again.

"Well, I don't care what you say but today was AWESOME!" Ray said cheerfully.

"Yes but awesome days must end with an awesome night and I mean in bed!" Grandpa said.

Everyone sighed.

"He's right." Kenny said.

"Yeah, come on, we better go change." Hilary said quietly.

Max, Ray, Kenny, and Tyson got up and left. Tyson grumbled under his breath that sounded much like, "Not fair."

"Did he even ask you to dance?" Nami asked with a smirk.

"Actually…he did." Hilary said with a twisted smile.

"Did he step on your feet?"

"Nope…I'm surprised…but it was lovely…" Hilary sighed with a love struck look on her face.

"Well…good night!" she said breaking out of trance and walked out the door.

"Good night." Nami said, turning the light off.

Nami started to walk after her but Kai grabbed her wrist and pulled her back onto the couch and wrapped his arms around her.

"Good night." He said quietly.

Nami turned a light shade of red but she held on to him and fell asleep against his chest with his arms around her.

* * *

"This is like hell…" Tala muttered.

"Agreed." Spencer muttered back.

"Voltaire is such a messed up freak…I wish I could rearrange his face." Ian said.

"As if it isn't ugly enough…and that's not even funny..." Bryan said quietly.

"I wish we could help her." Tala whispered.

* * *

Nami's woke up and found herself asleep with her head against Kai's chest, his arm around her middle and hers around his.

She slowly and carefully untwined from him and placed his arm against his side.

She forced tears back behind her eyes and went to shove her things inside her bag.

Nami quickly scribbled down two letters and then placed one on the coffee table and one inside Kai's bag and placed Dranzer next to it.

She decided to go see him once more.

Nami placed her bag at the door and pulled it open, moonlight flooded into the room directly on top of Dranzer's master.

She walked silently up to him and kissed his forehead.

"I…love you." She whispered before quickly heading to the door and took one last look at him before closing the door, tears filling into her eyes.

She grabbed her bag and ran.

"Meeting you was the best thing that happened to me…and I will come back to you…"

-End

* * *

SORRY SORRY! (ducks flying chairs and garbage) Yes, the fic is over but there will be a happy ending! (By the way this chapter was 11 pages on Word!)

**Important note:**

I was hoping to end the fic EXACTLY like this. So I made this the end of the fic. Don't worry, the sequel will be up soon and I stand corrected, I thought this fic would go into the 30s and end after a LONG time, but I changed my mind. I'm going to start the sequel shortly so look around for it! You all have been wonderful and I really appreciate everything and every review! Thanks once again!

-Later

Nami


	29. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hey everyone I wanted to thank you all for reviewing and thank you's will be on another 'note'.

I just wanted people to know: I found out a couple months back but I didn't get the chance to make note of it. You know how people work hard to try and make their stories work out. Well I found that a reviewer (no names mentioned) had copied the start of my story and how their character managed to come across the team etc.

It's really frustrating to know that you worked out all you could and someone comes and takes your plot. I also found out that this person went and copied a part of my old PROFILE! You'd think someone would be smart enough to make their OWN profile! I would appreciate it if you would get your OWN ideas. Whoever is doing this please get your own ideas and STOP copying mine! (The only reason I put 'WHEN PEOPLE COPY…' on my profile under dislikes…)

Also on another term, I said that I might make the sequel have a relationship with Tala and some girl of your own invention. I need some info for the character and then I'll choose someone and let you know. (I don't care who does it but it's a girl character) Review this note or something and tell me the following information.

Name:

Age: (something like 15-17 because there is going to be a year's time after Nami left)

Appearance: (Hair color, Eye color, tall, short etc.)

Personality: (I would also like to know whether you like or hate Tala when you see him)  
Likes/Dislikes:

Other: (Anything else you want to add)

Bitbeast Name:  
Gender:

Type/Element: (Type is what kind of creature it is like a Fox or something and the element is something like Fire or Water and such.)

Beyblade color(s):

Bitbeast appearance: (Has wings, spikes, blah blah etc.)

Attacks:

Special Attacks:   
Other:

Please don't put in comments such as 'She's SUPER COOL' and all that stuff. Whose character gets the part whoever created her can tell me more stuff about her and such if you want me to change her through the story.

I'll let you know about the character later! Thanks a lot!


	30. Author’s Note and Thank You List

Author's Note-Thank Yous

Hey everyone! I wanted to now close the little Tala-X-Oc girl search. I'm sorry to those who wanted to participate and to those who did participate but didn't get picked, but I may be in need of more characters later in the fic so if you want I can hold another one of these again. (Also because I have no idea of another character right now…lol and I might need an idea for another fic…) Just so you all know, I have started chapter one of the sequel!

* * *

I'm going to have 4 runner ups if the winner doesn't want me to use their character (send me an email or something if you don't want me to use your character.)

Winner: Phoenix of Blackfire, Character: Sanya Fey whose profile will be in chapter one of the sequel.

To the runner-ups and other participants: If you would give me permission, I definitely want to use your characters!

Runner up 1: xXAquiliusDraconisXx

Runner up 2: Silent Storm 2000

Runner up 3: Kyogue

Runner up 4: Dranza the phoenix harpie

* * *

Thank you to everyone who participated:

Beyblade-gal- Cool bio, sorry but I didn't want Kai to have a sister because it would kinda make me throw off a lot of stuff and try to make them meet each other. I just don't like the idea of Kai having a sister…I like the character though. She's cool! She's almost like me. (lol) Thank you!

iain'tnohollabackgurl-Your character is cute! I like the idea. I could visualize her right after I read the info. It's okay about the attacks…I really can't think of much myself…(lol) Much thanks!

Pheonix of Blackfire- COOL! I love it I luv it I love it! I like how you put that there was a downside to a special attack…OOOOOOOOOO! I love the contrast in the hair and eyes and the bit beast! Do you mind if I make her a tad bit sarcastic towards some people (Kai, Tala…etc.) so that she and Nami can get along? Thankies!

xXAquiliusDraconisXx- I can't even begin to describe on how cool your character is! I would love it if you let me use her because I have some ideas already. Thank you for making her!

miaka54321- Oh, I love the Bitbeast! I never thought of a dolphin before. Thank you so much for helping, do you mind if I use her for another fic?

Silent Storm 2000- I can't say how much I would love it if I could use your character for the sequel! I love the idea of a harpie Bitbeast! If you don't mind that is. Thank you!

Kyogue- Thank you for the Tala and Kai plushies and the cookies to make me feel better! I would love it if you would let me use your character in the fic! I have an idea already! I like the attacks because they show so much relation between Kyogue and Fang.

Dranza the phoenix harpie- Your character is cool! Relation with foxes and wolves. I love it! Do you mind if I use your character? As I mentioned earlier I really want to use some characters for the sequel! Thank you!

* * *

Okay, now for everyone who reviewed the fic! If I missed someone then please tell me, but I have gone over my list, anyway let me know!

* * *

-Special Thanks To: (I actually took the time to do this in ABC order…)

Anime Chick 34 (Clarisse)  
Ayla Silverfang  
Azn-V-Kai  
Beyblade-gal  
Blackraven-Ying  
Blu Mercenary  
brezzybrez  
chibiwolfgurl  
DemonZanite  
DreamSprite  
ERALDA  
Fantasy-Writers  
HeartlessDevil  
Irish-Chich-777  
Kagome-Kawaii  
Kausi  
luvkai  
Meka  
pishcules  
Princess Shadowcat  
PingChan  
rebecca-1769  
Roki  
SadisticApathy (Kaitlin)  
Shakena  
Silent Storm 2000  
skyblue-tigerangel  
unknown dark priestess  
Untimely Demise  
Wind Archer  
XxKaosxX (Shadow Fox)  
You/Kai fic fan

* * *

-Thank you-

alexis the monkey44  
AnImNeA  
Animegurl  
anime-imagination  
archangel-warrior  
black dranzer  
Blackraven  
blade-luver  
bloom  
bloody shadow4  
cataroo  
CrazyHyperActiveChild  
crystal  
Diamond Core  
dirty phoenix  
drooloverkai  
emily-  
eMily06  
EvilTwinKae  
flames-of –the-lone-wolf  
Fr33 of Luck  
galix-girl  
Go stick your head in a toilet  
GothicSabrina  
HeartlessSoul  
HeC-chan  
iain'tnohollabackgurl  
just a beyblade fanfic reader  
Kaorie  
KAT  
Kathleen  
kelblossom1128  
kia himatari  
Krystal Ice Phoenix  
Kurasgurl  
Kyogue  
leigh  
lexilexi  
lit-sweet-angel  
Lobo-Chan  
lozzylay  
mika  
moony-lupin-2  
O.o-GoDsMaCk-o.O  
pat bailey  
pepper cat  
Phoenix of Blackfire  
Rachelle  
rebecca-1769  
REVIEW!  
sayuriwind  
Shira Angel of Darkness  
silverwolf  
someone  
Soriya  
SpiritualEnergy  
Starfire  
viko-chan  
wacko-hiwatari  
Whateva  
xXAquiliusDraconisXx

* * *

Thank you! I love you all!

Another note, I also found out a couple days back that someone else by the name of KingKirara copied Meeting You. I am very angry at KingKirara because he/she took the ENTIRE first chapter of Meeting You, the summery, and the title and mentioned that he/she took it from me and he/she had copied the EXACT and ENTIRE word to word material.

I have flamed him/her and reported for taking it and I think he/she is planning on copying the entire thing. It says in the rules that it is not allowed to duplicate some one's work and KingKirara took my story and also I noticed that a lot of other people's work has been stolen by him/her! I would appreciate it if people would support the original me and original fic. I am considering filling KingKirara's email with all sorts off flames and junk… I will say it once again…I will not hesitate to report the people taking my work and if you can't do anything but copy other people's work, then you shouldn't be here at all! (As said in my bio) Also, be aware that I will find out who is copying my stories.

Thanks to everyone! Look out for the title 'All You Wanted'! See you then!


End file.
